Trip of a Life Time
by TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul
Summary: Not all is what it seems when six Students win a trip to Europe for the summer. What dangers truly await them. Will they make it through the trip alive, or will old enemies stop them in their tracks? Cannon Pairings.
1. The Beginning

_**Hey everyone welcome to my story!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

_**Read and Review...**  
_

* * *

I was sitting in the main hall, clutching the hands of my two best friends in the entire world, Jasper and Emmett. We were anxiously waiting for the results of the ASEA - American Student European Association. The ASEA was trip that was awarded to the top three students in each of the senior years around America, and they would get the chance to join other students from all over the country to travel to Europe to study for a further three months.

We were told this little bit of information at the very start of the year and Jasper, Emmett and I banded together and vowed that we would win it if it was the last thing we did. So we had given up our social lives for the past year to study for this trip. We had buried our noses inside every book available, hired every possible documentary to sit and watch and searched every website out there, to learn everything we could possible know about anything.

The test was pretty simple, it was categorised in five different sections, general knowledge, math, English, history and arts. After the text I came out feeling alright about it, I had managed to answer every single question asked and seemed to have an answer for each of them. But the question is now, was it enough?

Mrs Cope walked up to the microphone, the suspense was killing me. If the three of us weren't chosen to go to this, then I don't know what we would do. It wouldn't be right going with only one other or by myself, or worst being left behind. I looked to my right and Emmett squeezed my hand while I was trying to hold back a silent scream.

"As you all know this year has been a very long one for some of you, you've waited for this very moment for the few weeks to see which lucky three students will be earning the chance to go to Europe. Now without further a due, with the top score of 98.56 we have Jasper Hale..."

"YES!" Jasper kissed me on the cheek quickly before jumping up and running towards the stage, Emmett and I sat there in silence waiting for the next announcement. With my other spare hand I gripped on tightly to Emmett's hand with both of mine. Mrs Cope's moved back towards the microphone and held up a new cue card and cleared her throat.

"Next up with a score of 97.89 is - Emmett McCarthy..." Emmett shouted out lightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll be meeting us up there Bells, I'm sure of it." He quickly followed suit and ran to the stage. Mrs Cope as well as the rest of the level seemed shocked by this outcome, everyone knew Emmett to be the fun loving jokester that didn't take his studies seriously. But here he was proving everyone wrong.

"Now we only have one place left, but we have a tie for third place." My heart sank, I looked up at Emmett and Jaz who were on stage trying to peak at the card Mrs Cope was holding.

"With a score of 97.56 we have Jessica Stanley and Isabella Swan." I froze, I was third -I was equal third.

_What do I do? Am I going? What is going on!_

"In light of these events we have consulted with the Board of Administration and they are pleased to let us have four students attend the tour."

_Woosh that went straight over my head_...

I sat there in silence, what happened? I was going to Europe. I looked up and saw Jessica walk up to the stage and stand next to Emmett and Jasper...

"Miss Swan, would you like to come up here?" I snapped out of it quickly and practically bolted up to the stage.

"Congratulations Miss Swan, I'm sure your father would be very proud." I shook her hand and then ran into the awaiting arms of Jaz and Emmett.

"We're going to Europe." Jazz screamed and wrapped his arms around me. We were jumping up and down screaming with excitement.

And so here we are, on the plane heading to Europe. First stop off was Cyprus where we were going there for the traditional 'get to know everyone' experience. In other words, it was free time before the actual study part would come into it.

"They so better not be all geeky nerds," Emmett said fiddling with his bag. We were currently waiting for our luggage to come out from the little rotating carousel as we scanned the small area of other awaiting passengers. The long, long flight was starting to take its toll on me and the boys. I was so tired and with some random person's snoring in front of me somewhere, we got hardly any sleep.

_Man I wanted to throw a pillow over that guys face and not let go till he stopped moving, if only I could work out where it was coming from._

"Well this _is_ a study tour, and well they're going to be the top three students from all over the country, so I'm guessing that they're going to be nerds." Jasper said matter of fact-ley as I sighed knowing that he was probably right.

"Hey, were not geeks or nerds, we just studied so we could go to Europe, I'm pretty sure there are bound to be others who had the same idea, we just have to find them." Emmett gestured around and well there were plenty of people who could be a part of the tour.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Jasper spoke placing the last of our bags in front of our feet. Jessica had her nose stuck into her phone, ignoring the amazing site in front of us. I really had no idea how the hell she got in the top three, seriously every second word in her very tiny vocabulary is 'like'.

"All I know is that we have to look out for a guy holding a sign saying Forks High," I read from the small step by step guide that we were given before we left Forks. We all stopped and looked around till we found around ten guys holding similar signs to what we were looking for. There were only two in English, one saying Forks and the other saying Port Angeles High, all the rest I had no idea what language they were even in.

"Hey, look, Forks High." I pointed out a middle aged man wearing a tux and holding up our sign. We walked up to him and showed him our id's and he led us out to the car.

"Welcome to Cyprus." He spoke fluent English but with a European accent.

"Thanks," we all said together. We discovered that his name was Damon and that he was originally from Jersey before he moved to Cyprus with his family. We drove out of the airport and gawked at all the sites. Damon would often point out different historical places and tell us a little bit about them before moving onto the next place. The buildings were all so old fashion and beautiful. It was the most amazing site I had ever seen!

"Dude, this was so worth not having a life for a year!" Both Emmett and I agreed with Jasper.

"This is going to be so much fun, three months around Europe." I squealed not trying to hold back my excitement, my tiredness had disappeared and was overcome with bursts of energy.

We had finally made it to the hotel within the hour and it was absolutely magnificent, it was as though a beautiful old Tuscany styled building popped right out of an old movie and landed right in front of us. Damon helped us out of the car and placed our luggage on the sidewalk.

"Have a wonderful time here Miss Isabella," Damon winked at me before lifting my hand up to kiss it. I could feel the blush rising to me cheeks and he bowed at me slightly. Emmett and Jasper were snickering behind me and no doubt I was going to get shit for this for the next year, although, Damon was quite cute and seven years is not that much of an age difference is it?

I said a quick goodbye before lifting up my handle of my luggage and dragging it towards the entrance.

"_Have a wonderful time here Miss Isabella," _Jasper mocked and kissed my cheek. I quickly elbowed him in the ribs before taking a quick step in front of him.

"_Shall you need my services please don't hesitate to call," _Emmett joked back.

"He did not say that!" I barked back at them as we walked up towards the counters.

"Welcome to the Palazzo Di Cyprus, have you got your papers?" We each nodded and handed her our passports and our acceptance invitations to the tour. Jessica stepped forwards and placed hers next to mine, in all honesty I had forgotten that she was even there.

_She had her nose stuck in that phone, like anyone would miss her._

"Now seeing as there is four of you here, and the room has only three beds. One of you will have to stay with another group. The group from Miami had a cancellation, so one of you will be staying with them." The receptionist glanced at each of us, I was just about to ask if it was alright if I shared with one of the boys, that we would be fine all together but just as I went to speak Jessica stepped forward.

"May I ask who is in that team?" she nodded and looked at her screen.

"Two females, names Lauren and Tanya," Jessica glanced over her shoulder at us then back to the receptionist.

"I'll stay with them, better than these freaks." I was going to snap back, but then letting her get her way, was making this trip a hell of a lot better for us.

"Very well then, Miss Stanley you will be staying on the sixteenth floor, in room 12B. And the rest you will be staying on floor twenty in room 2A. The group leader would like to let you all know that you will all be gathering in the Dining Room at strictly five pm."

"Thank you," I said politely and took the keys from her.

As I opened our door and stepped inside I couldn't help but gasp, this place was huge! It wasn't just a room, or an apartment it looked like an entire penthouse!

"I call this room!" Emmett said running past me and into the first bedroom. I quickly followed suit dropping my luggage in the hallway and ran around the apartment. As I walked into a bedroom there was a giant golden king sized bed, a walk in robe, on suite bathroom everything. I was lucky enough to pick the only room with a balcony that overlooked the whole town and backing onto the mountains._ We are so going to climb that!_

"Dude, there's a full decked out sound system here." I heard Jasper scream from the front room and I quickly ran towards the squeal. As I burst through the room I was blasted with a wall of music being blared out from everywhere.

_Surround sound baby!_

Jasper was standing in front of the sounds system and started messing with the bass and the tempo and mucking around with an old eighties cd that was lying around.

As I walked into the kitchen I was quite shocked, it was the biggest, cleanest kitchen ever, without a doubt I was in heaven! Recipe after recipe's were running through my mind.

_This joint was amazing! _

As I went to open the fridge I was imaging there be a bottle of water and maybe a small milk in there, but no, the fridge was stocked with food and beer and anything you could ever possible want. After getting over my shock I grabbed three beers from the top shelf and placed them on the counter. As I pulled off the caps I noticed a very official looking letter next to the fruit bowl.

"Hey, guy's there's a note!" I tried screaming over the music, but I got no response. As I stepped around the kitchen bench I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were currently dancing on top of the very expensive looking couches. I walked over to the stereo and quickly hit the mute button.

"GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE... oh CRAP!" Emmett and Jasper stopped jumping and turned to face me, their faces going red with embarrassment. I tried to bit my lip holding back the impending hysterics that was about to give me hell, but nothing could hold back my laughter.

This was definitely pay back for the whole Damon thing. Jasper jumped off the couch and started to stalk towards me.

"Jasper, think about what you're about to do." I took a step back knowing exactly what he had planned. Emmett quickly looked at Jasper and they both nodded. Almost instantly I was knocked to the ground and their hands were running over my body, death by tickling.

"NO!" I screamed out trying to kick them off me. Emmett quickly responded and jumped up and started tickling my feet.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I all but screamed bloody murder, I was going to wet myself if they didn't stop soon.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed in between laughing. Then I heard a loud bang, both Jasper and Emmett jumped up and looked towards the front door. I tipped my head backwards and what I saw knocked the complete wind out of me. What I saw, correction, who I saw was without a doubt the hottest guy ever! Even upside down he looked amazing!

"What... what is going on here?"

_Oh sweet Jesus his voice was amazing!_

**EPOV**

"Alice, I thought there was a two bag limit?" I said trying to pull her luggage from the boot of the taxi.

"Yes, but it's all about who you know, and plus you guys didn't need all that space did you?" My little annoying pixie of a sister, Alice, stepped out of the car and took hold of her smallest bag and walked towards the reception of the hotel.

"She better not have taken any of my room." Rose said pulling out her bag and rolling it towards the foyer. And here I was left with three bags, and only one of them was mine.

"Thanks guys, I'll just get the rest of the bags shall I?" I rolled my eyes and threw two over my shoulder and rolled the biggest one in.

Alice and Rose were my two younger sisters, well sort of. We were all adopted at a young age, by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. And so here we are in Europe, as we were the top three students from Seattle High and we were awarded with the honour and privilege of representing our school into the pristine study program of... yadda yadda yadda.

This whole thing was just a plan to get away from everything. All of us have had a rough brining up, not everything was sweet as candy like for most people. Our parents Carlisle and Esme were great. They only ever wanted what was best for us, whether it was a specific book, piece of literature or study guide it was handed to us. I'm not saying that we didn't have to work for anything, we did. We weren't the spoilt rich kids most people saw us at. With the great privileges we had to keep up our grades and we had to do chores around the house.

"Edward come on, were just waiting on you." Alice screamed out from the front desk. I walked forwards still dragging the large amounts of luggage towards the counter and saw a young looking receptionist giving me that same pleasing eye that most girls did.

"You will be on the top floor, in room 3A. Have a lovely stay," she all but purred at me.

"Come on baby, let's get to our room." Rose stood up on her toes and pecked my cheek before glaring back at the receptionist girl. We walked together towards the lifts and when the doors finally opened and we stepped inside, we stopped, looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"Oh my god, did you see the way she practically drooled over you!" Alice laughed, bracing herself against the gold railing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Ali." I sighed pressing the button for the top floor. As I stepped backwards and leant back against the glass wall I heard Rose clear her throat.

"Thanks Rose, I owe you one." I smirked as she nodded in agreement.

This definitely was not the first time that we had to save each other against, horny, touchy people. There was something about us that seemed to appeal to others, and quiet offer it wasn't a mutual attraction.

When the doors opened Alice practically dove out and sprinted to the right, then she stopped looked up and then ran back past us and to the left.

"This is it, this is it!" She squealed and shoved the small key into the handle and flung the door open.

_All too eager to get into her room and unpack no doubt._

I sighed and rolled out each bag and threw as many over my shoulder that I could manage and walked towards the door which was now wide open.

As I stepped through the door I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the sight of them both. They were rushing around the room like headless chooks, gasping and shouting at all the amazing things.

"I call this room, it has the biggest mirror!" I heard Rose shout from some part of the apartment. To be honest the place was amazing, and it seemed to only have three apartments on each floor, which was pretty sweet. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I stood there shocked.

"They stocked the fridge!" Both Alice and Rose came into the room and sat down at the counter

"They gave us beer!" Both their eyes seem to widen as much as mine had. I got out three and handed one to each of them.

"To having the best holiday ever," Alice held up her bottle.

"To finding the hottest guy ever," Rose lifted hers and placed the neck of her bottle to Alice's. They both looked at me wanting me to add my input.

"Fine, to finding some normal guys," we clinked our beers together and took a quick drink. We all laughed as we placed our bottles down simultaneously, the room went silent as a loud scream filled the hallway. All of our eyes snapped to each others, then to our front door which was still open. We slowly walked towards the door when another scream rang through the hallway, a female's scream. Alice and Rose stared at me, stunned.

"GET OFF OF ME!" With that we bolted from the entrance and ran towards the door, as we stopped in front of it I noticed that it was slightly ajar. Rose and Alice were holding each other's hands preparing themselves for what we were about to see.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" with that I pushed the door open and saw two guys on top of a girl. I was about to rip them off of her when I noticed that she was laughing. The two guys stared at us and the girl tipped her head backwards and stared at me. Her brown wavy hair flowing out onto the ground, her brown eyes staring at me, she was beautiful.

"What... what is going on here?" I finally spoke up, both the guys quickly got off of her and the girl bolted to her feet and ran her hands over her clothes trying to smooth them out.

**BPOV**

"Thank you so much, they were tickling me to DEATH." I spoke looking up at the Adonis in my doorway. I play punched both Jasper and Emmett on the shoulders and they both winced and rubbed the spots that I hit. The Adonis guy was staring at me with all his glory, standing next to a super model blonde and a short dark haired pixie.

"Um hi, sorry about that um yeah well shit..." I stuttered, Jasper stepped forward and held out his hand to Adonis.

"I'm Jasper, and these are my friends Bella and Emmett." I held up my hand and waved sheepishly, blush covering my face.

"Hi..." I choked out slightly before coughing and trying again.

_Great Bella nice way to introduce yourself..._

"Please to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie Cullen." Edward perfect name, he stepped forward and shook Jasper's hand. Emmett walked forwards and shook his hand as well.

_And here comes the awkward silence..._

"So um, sorry for barging in like that, we just heard screaming and well yeah we thought the worst," Edward said looking over at me, blushing again.

_Dammit stop it Bella stop blushing you look like a school girl. _

Jasper gestured them over to the lounge and I sat down on the single chair and pulled my legs up to my chest and just tried so hard not to stare at him.

"No don't sweat it, all's good. So are you guys here for the School tour thing?" Emmett asked, barely taking his eyes away from Rosalie the beautiful blonde. The little pixie almost danced forwards and plonked herself on the seat next to mine.

"Yep, were from Seattle. Where are you guys from?" she spoke mainly directed to Jaz.

_Man these girls had them, hooked, line and sinker._

"Oh yeah not too far from us, we're from Forks." Jasper said eyes pinned to Alice's. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Wow, such a small world. Hey so if you guys live in Forks did you guys know Chief Charles Swan?" Alice chirped looking at each of us, I nearly choked on my own air. They all looked at me, Jasper and Emmett stared at me eyes filled with sympathy. I just nodded.

"Well our dad totally talks about him all the time, did you know him personally?" Alice spoke to me. I felt a hand on mine, and I looked over to see Jasper staring at me. I shook my head to him, I knew what he was asking, _if I wanted him to stop the conversation, to ask them to leave..._ I returned to Alice

"So - what did your dad say about him..." I didn't answer her question fully, but I wanted to know how she knew him. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Edward leaning against the wall staring at me still. His eyes were starring at mine as though he was trying to read into my mind, they held such passion and strength. They were beautiful emerald eyes, the type that could draw you in and make you forget all about what was going on around you.

"Well he was known as a total hero, our Dad is a doctor and he treated the two young boys that he saved. I never actually got to meet him, but dad says that he was the nicest person you could ever meet and he was the greatest Chief ever, he always helped out others before himself, you know that kind of stuff, hey you ok?" I snapped out of it, and I realised I had a single tear rolling down my cheek. I just smiled and nodded.

I stood up and excused myself and walked into the kitchen. I pulled myself up onto the counter and grabbed a tissue from the corner and wiped my eyes.

_Count Bella, count it out...1, 2, 3, 4-5..._

"Hey, hun you okay?" I just nodded I didn't want to open my eyes and see Jasper, I knew as soon as I saw him I would break down and I would not do that with people in the room.

"Give me a second, okay?" I felt his hand rest on my knee while his other hand raised my chin to look at him.

"He would be so proud of you, you know." I just nodded and smiled slightly. He always knew how to make me smile. I looked down and saw the note that I was trying to read before. I quickly picked it up and walked back to where everyone was sitting, Jasper walking behind me with his hand gently resting on my waist. I noticed Alice give his hand a bit of a glare before she snapped on her happy face again.

"Hey, we have a note." I got their attention and read it out loud.

"Welcome Students to your first destination. We would like to remind you that there will be a meeting taking place at the Grand Dining Hall at 5pm," we all glanced around to find a clock.

"It's 4.50," I heard Emmett call out.

"Alright then, let's get going." Alice jumped up and walked towards the door. I grabbed the key and waited till everyone was out then locked the door. We all went down to the hall together and sat down at a large table waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Welcome Students, you all know why you are here. You are here to study the great Arts and History of Europe." A very official looking man walked up towards the microphone and hushed us while he pulled out a small card.

"Not bloody likely," Emmett whisper into us, I laughed slightly and looked back up at the leader guy. He was youngish probably mid twenties; he wore a pair of slightly ripped jeans and a blue flanny shirt, his look clearly marked _'I'm trying to be young!' _and it just wasn't really working for him.

"Now there are no compulsory activities, but I do urge you all to stick to the timetable. However given that you are free to travel around, under the guild lines that you stick with your groups. You are all here as Adults, so there will be no rules against drinking, or other activities. However, you are to abide all the laws both European and American. I will remind you to all keep your cell phones on at all times in case of an emergency, your groups leader's numbers and hotel numbers are all listen in your rooms so please take the time to add them to your contacts..."

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be served each day in this hall. The times are posted in your rooms along with a timetable for the next week while we are here. Now dinner will be served in twenty minutes so feel free to grab a drink and get to know your peers."

After dinner we all went back to our room and settled down in front of the TV to talk. We all seemed to hit it off really well, Alice and Rose were really nice. Not the typical bimbos that I originally thought of them, which reminds me to never judge a book by its cover.

"Okay, so who's up for a game?" Emmett shouted to us all. Everyone seemed keen apart from me and Jasper, we knew all too well how Emmett's games end up.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella." Emmett gave me his puppy dog face.

"FINE, but there is no way there is going to be a repeat of last time," I glared at him. Jasper and Emmett both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Care to fill us in?" Rose asked looking at Emmett and he opened his mouth ready to spill but I quickly cut him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE EMMETT THOMAS MCCARTHY! IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS THINK IT I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" With that Emmett's face turned as pale as a ghost. I think I may have scared him just a little.

_Good._

So here we were, sitting around the coffee table in a circle preparing for a daring game of double dog dare. And of course Emmett was up first.

"Okay here we go people, Edward, truth or dare?" We all looked at Edward waiting for his response.

"Truth,"

"Okay, if you had to choose between having sex with a man or watching your parents have sex which would you choose?" his face went blank.

"See, this is why we were against playing!" Jasper said to Edward, and he nodded in response, still speechless.

"Shit Emmett, I would have to say watching," we all cracked up laughing there was no winning answer there.

"Okay then, Alice, truth or dare?" Edward spoke with a knowing smirk.

"Easy, DARE!" Alice all but shouted and propped herself up on her knees, eager to get the dare going. Edward's smile was wicked as he lured Alice into his trap.

"Ok then tomorrow when we go on our hike, you can only take one pair of shoes." Alice gasped, and by the looks on her face that dare was a definite bad one. Personally I didn't get what the big deal was, I was only planning on wearing a pair of hiking boots, what else were you expected to take?

"Edward, I HATE YOU!" she all but screamed, Jasper and Emmett looked at me and we shrugged.

"Alice is an excessive shopaholic. She even bribed the Company here to allow her to bring double the baggage allowance." Rose explained to us as we looked over at Alice, and man she looked angry.

"Jasper, truth or Dare?" she snapped.

_Wow, I never wanted to be on her bad side._

"DARE baby!" Jasper smirked, everyone always took the dare.

"Alright, I dare you and Emmett to go down to lobby in just your boxes, and ask for more toilet paper!" I burst out in laughter, their faces were priceless and they were definitely going down. They both stood up quickly and started to remove their clothes, Alice and Rosalie's eyes were glued to them while Edward politely turned away.

"Oh my god you're actually doing it!" Alice screamed out in between the gags of laughter. We followed them out as they walked down the hall and towards the lifts. I secretly grabbed my phone, and hid it in my back pocket, waiting for the perfect moment to turn it on video. We watched as they walked towards the front desk and a young brunette starred straight at them, first looking at their faces and then back down to their boxes.

"Excuse me miss, I was just wondering if you had some more toilet paper?" Jasper asked and placed his hands over his gentile area. This was priceless and I was filming every single second of it.

_They were going to kill me, but it was so worth it!_

I saw the receptionist say something to them and they turned back and started too walked towards us. That was when they saw my phone.

"Bella!" Jasper screamed from the middle of the foyer and bolted straight towards me.

_Shit- run- Bella- run!_

"BELLA GIVE UP THE PHONE!" I heard Emmett yell towards me. I pressed the button to the lift furious trying to get it to go faster.

"Come on, come on you stupid thing!" The doors opened and I flung myself in. Alice, Rose and Edward filed in quickly behind me and stood in front of the doors blocking Jasper and Emmett's path. Alice was pressing the close button with madness speed.

"Come on come on close close close! Shit!" Alice squeaked as I'm guessing Emmett and Jasper were either too close for comfort or they were in fact almost at the elevator. I quickly put the film in a message and added it to all my contacts, as I turned around quickly I heard my phone beeped at me signalling that all my messages were sent out. As soon as I saw them pushing through the doors I braced myself. And within a second I was on the ground with both their hands grabbing towards my phone.

"Too late boys," I laughed from the floor as Emmett snatched my phone out of my hands and he starred at the screen.

"You'll pay for that Isabella." Jasper whispered into my ear menacingly. My smile suddenly faded.

_Shit! _

We walked back into our room and took our original positions from around the coffee table.

"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?" Jasper glared at me. I was going to chose dare, but I really did not want to have _that _kind of punishment right now.

"Truth,"

_Yeah take that Jazzy!_

"Are you sure you want everyone to know about what happened last time?"

_FUCK, dammit!_

"Fine dare!" I grunted at him and he bumped fists with Emmett.

_This wasn't going to be pretty._

"I dare you to jump in the shower, get all wet and soaked. And with only a towel on, I dare you to go next door where there are a group of guys staying, and in your most innocent school girl act I want you to ask them to help you out," he spoke while using his fingers to quite the helping you out part.

My mouth was wide open, I was so not going to enjoy this.

"Jazzy," I whined putting on my best puppy dog look, but he just shook his head, and at this stage everyone was laughing now. Rose was staring at me gobsmacked, although she was trying so hard not laugh.

"Fine then, but I call double dog." The room went suddenly quiet, knowing that this would mean that someone was going to have to do it with me. When a dare was to be used beyond ones capable needs they could acquire a partner.

"Hey Rose, you wanna mess with some boys?" I winked at her. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Sounds like fun, sugar." She grabbed my hand and basically pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

"Okay so here's the plan, we get all wet and juicy, knock on the door and flirt with each other a little and then just watch them squirm." she whispered while turning on the hot water to the shower.

"This is going to be priceless!" I spoke while laughing and removing my jacket. After we were both soaked and wrapped up in a towel, mind you we did grab the smallest of the towels as possible. They were just big enough to tuck over our breasts and reached mid thigh length. I grabbed my makeup bag and put on a little eye liner to make my eyes shadowy as did Rose. We looked at each other and I was proud to say that we pulled off the whole wet and sexy look pretty well.

"Come on, hurry up!" We heard Jasper yell from the other room impatiently. We looked at each other and nodded. As we walked out, I saw all eyes on us. All three boys stood up and froze gawking at us, whilst Alice looked as though she was ready to pounce on in the shower and join us.

I made a small giggle, playing it up the innocent school girl routine.

"Bella, you are not going out like that! DARES OFF." I rolled my eyes.

W_elcome everyone, let me introduce you to overprotective Jasper!_

"Jaz, this was your idea and we're going through with it." I poked my tongue out at him.

"I agree with them, you can't go out like that," to say that I was shocked would be an understatement, Edward had hardly said anything all night, and here he was blushing at me and telling me that I wasn't allowed out! Rose stepped towards me and whispered into my ear.

"Give him hell!" I giggled slightly and nodded. I walked slowly towards him, moving my hands over the top of my towel until I was standing directly in front of him. I titled my head slightly and stared up at him innocently.

"Why can't I go out..." I said rising up to my toes as I walked my fingers up his chest. I saw him gulp, as he looked down at me.

"Ahh. 'Cause.. ummm." He was starting to sweat now, he looked at Emmett and Jasper for help but they both stayed quiet, they both knew exactly what I was doing. Yes it was mean to toy with Edward like this, but it was way too fun.

"Do I really look that bad?" I sad pouting slightly. His eyes ran straight back to mine, and he shook his head furiously, he thought I was really upset.

"No, I didn't mean it like that at all, its' just. Um I don't want anything to happen to you..." With that I lifted a little higher on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry I'm a big _big_ girl." I whispered into his ear, and I saw him shiver slightly.

_Man I was good!_

With that I stepped back, grabbed Rose's hand and headed for the door.

"Ready, baby?" I winked at her.

"Ready, bitch." We laughed as we reached our neighbours door. We fixed our hair and made our towels look perfect before proceeding further. I noticed Jaz holding his phone out recording everything. He gave us a thumb's up before Rose knocked on the door and stepped closer to me. The door opened quickly and a guy came and answered it, as he stared at us his eyes fell from our faces to the ground and then slowly back up resting on our chest area.

"Um hi?" he stuttered.

"We're really sorry to bother you, but my friend and I were next door playing. And well we got really lonely," Rose said looking back at me and pouting slightly.

_Man this guy looked like he was about to break down any second._

"That's cool, I'm Mike." He held out his hand, I took it quickly, letting my towel drop slightly and quickly grabbed it again.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy. My name is Cindy and this is my friend Cherry," I winked at him.

"Oi, Mike, who is it?" we heard another male voice from inside the room.

"Ah come see for yourself." He yelled back, and then there was another guy. Tall, skinny and he had dark cropped hair, and he had the same reaction as Mike.

"Well hi there, I'm Tyler," he winked at us.

"Hi, I'm Cindy and this is my girl Cherry." I moved closer to Rose and held her free hand. She caught onto my plan just as both boys just about wet themselves.

"Yeah we were getting really lonely, and well we were wondering if you would help us." Rose smiled seductively towards them.

"Sure, but what are you girls going to do for us. I mean if we help you out and all." Tyler said crossing his arms over his chest and leant against the door frame.

_Man he had balls_. Rose squeezed my hand and I looked at her.

"Well I hear that men like to watch, and seeing as I love doing stuff with her, maybe you would like to watch?" I looked back at the boys and they had the biggest grins on their faces.

_I really hope Jaz was getting this. _

"Well how about a small demo?" Mike said, with that Rose turned to face me and she placed one hand on my cheek, and leaned down towards me. First I was slightly shocked and then got the drift. I leaned up to follow her. As soon as our lips were almost about to hit we pulled away.

"Actually, we find it easier to get happy when we see some action." Rose hinted towards the two guys. They both looked at each other and then back at us.

"You two first, then us," Tyler spoke.

_Yeah right!_

"Sorry guys we don't want to party with guys who don't like to have any fun," with that Rose and I walked away laughing like crazy.

"Oh my god did you see his bulge! He was practically orgasming right there!" Rose squealed out. We made it back to the rest of the group and they were stunned.

"What?" Rose and I looked at each other than back at them. They were completely silent, well at least the guys were Alice was laughing along with us.

"Um I think we should go to bed now, we have to get up early for the hike." Jasper broke the silence, his face bright red.

We said our goodnight's and headed back to our rooms. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

**So what you think?**

* * *

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town..._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

* * *

**_Thanks Guys_**

**_Reviews are for smiles :D_**


	2. Ahwo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Hey everyone, so here is my story!_**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

_**Chapter Two.**  
_

* * *

_**Previously...**  
_

_"Oh my god did you see his bulge! He was practically orgasming right there!" Rose squealed out. We made it back to the rest of the group and they were stunned._

_"What?" Rose and I looked at each other than back at them. They were completely silent, well at least the guys were Alice was laughing along with us._

_"Um I think we should go to bed now, we have to get up early for the hike." Jasper broke the silence, his face bright red._

_We said our goodnights and headed back to our rooms. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Bella Bella..." this was not what I wanted to hear waking up, a little pixie voice which I already recognised. I groaned and rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Bella get up now or I'll have to get Edward to come get you" she taunted me.

_EVIL PIXIE!_

"Alright alright I'm up" I snapped up and looked outside.

"Alice, it's still dark outside! What time is it?" I glanced over at my clock.

"It's precisely 4.28 AM," she sat down at the end of my bed. And she was completely ready, and I mean hair, makeup, clothes the full works was done.

"Why is there a 4.28 AM! We don't leave till 7!" I fell back down and hit my head onto my pillows.

"Well that's just the right amount of time to get you ready," then I felt my blanket gone.

"ALICE!" then I heard another giggle.

"ROSE! You guys, you're torturing me." I sat up and saw that she was also ready. I groaned and got up and walked into the bathroom and all but slammed the door.

_Whoops didn't mean that._

"Bella, have a shower and, Rose and I will pack your bag," I heard Alice scream from behind the door.

_This can't be good, leaving a pixie and a supermodel in charge of my bags. _

After my long and steamy shower I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself before walking out into my bedroom, preparing myself for whatever torture they had planned for me. And there they were sitting at the edge of my bed staring at me with evil eyes. Alice was holding a curling wand and hair dryer while Rose was holding up a makeup bag. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You have got to be kidding me, were HIKING!" they both giggled and pounced on me.

Two hours later my hair was done, my makeup was done and I was changed. I must admit I did look good, something out of one of those action movies, where the young actress was dolled up walking through the jungle when she was swept off her feet by a handsome jungle man.

_Yeah right me Jane you Tarzan... _

I rolled my eyes, Alice and Rose had continuously complained about my clothing choices and they took it upon themselves to decide exactly what I was going to wear for the next three days.

I was currently in a pair of army print cargo shorts, a white singlet and a little cargo cardigan. All in all we looked hot! Alice wore the same but a hot pink top and Rose wore a red top.

I walked out into the living area and only found Rose and Alice, I looked around searching for the boys, ready to curse them for leaving me here alone with the terrible two.

"Hey where are the guys?" I sat down as Rose handed me a cup of coffee.

"Oh, they're gone to pick up some last minute supplies," I just nodded to Alice who was looking towards the door were a flow of male voices flooded through our room.

_Speak of the devils and the devils shall appear,_

"Hey guys, where back." I turned around to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward walk in holding around ten grocery bags between them.

"We're only going for two nights, why do we need that much stuff!" I gawked at the bags as they placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Alice, gave us a list." Edward said rolling his eyes and sitting down next to me. I had a feeling that going against Alice was just not really an option.

"Are you ladies ready?" Jasper questioned after giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the last stood. Jasper and Emmett were like the brothers that I never had, they were always there for me, in every way, shape and form. Every morning they would say good morning, and every night they would tell me good night, that is what we did every day.

"Yeah, well I probably should double check my bags seeing as THEY packed it," I glared at both Alice and Rose.

"Hey I'm offended, I rained Alice in, she was going to pack your entire wardrobe, but I limited her down to only half." Rose smiled at me.

"HALF! Guys were going for two nights!" I jumped off my chair and stalked straight towards my bag and opened it.

"Oh come on Alice, MAKE UP!" I heard laughing from the other room.

_Great time for me to repack I think. _

I emptied the contents of my bag onto my bed and started to re-put some of the items back in like underwear, bra, deodorant, fly spray and one change of clothes. I packed my camera and phone and headed back out. My bag was now half the size, and half the weight.

"Now I have plenty of room," I placed my bag at the front door along with everyone else's and sat back down.

"Everyone ready, we have to be down at the lobby by seven?" we all glanced to the clock and followed Jasper out the door. I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me and placed it in my pocket. We gathered around the lobby with all the other students, all carrying their duffle bags and dressed in a hiking manor. A new bunch of students entered from dining room which caused our group to separate and be pushed in different directions.

"Well lookey here, the pretty lady from next door," and I felt someone pinch my ass. Quickly turning around I prepared myself to yell at the guy but stopped when I noticed it was Mike. I groaned internally, I did kind of provoke him last night.

"Oh hey, Mike, sorry about last night it was a dare," I shrugged it off hoping that he got the hint.

"That's cool, too bad though we could of had some fun," he stepped closer to me, invading my personal bubble space.

"Nah we had plenty of fun last night." I looked around and tried to find someone to save me, I caught sight of Edward and I tried to give him my best 'come save me' look. He took the hint and made his way across the lobby towards Mike and I.

"So Cindy how about you and I share a tent together," Mike stepped another step closer towards me, his hips almost touching mine. His hand reached down and gripped onto my hip, trying to pull me into his embrace.

"Get your hands off me, now." I tried to breathe through the panic that was boiling up in me.

"Oh come on baby, we can have loads of fun." Just when his other hand moved towards my ass, all my instincts kicked in and I grabbed his arm whilst kicking out his leg from under him causing him to fall backwards onto his ass. I bent down and placed my knee on his chest forcing him back down onto the ground.

"Don't you ever try grabbing my ass again, you got that!" I barked at his face just as I saw Edward step forward into the circle that had now formed around us.

"You alright Bells?" I stood up and brushed my hands off.

"Yeah all good, just teaching Mike here a lesson of manors, wasn't I Mike?" he got up and stormed away quickly, just like a little dog running away with his tail between his legs. I turned to Edward and we were both cracked up laughing.

"Bella, you ok honey?" I turned and saw the rest of the group making their way through the crowd, Alice and Rose were speechless.

"Yeah I'm good, nothing I couldn't handle." I winked up at Edward who had conveniently positioned himself behind me slightly. I was about to ask him something when a loud whistle caught our attention to the front of the lobby.

"Alright everyone listen up," I watched as everyone turned away from their group and paid attention to the same leader guy as before who was now standing up on a chair to get our attention.

"First off, if you could all hand your keys to the receptionist, they will hold onto them so they don't get lost. We are heading out in ten minutes so make sure that you have everything that you need. We are going up the Makai Trail, it will take us all day to reach the top where we will set up camp. I wish to remind you that you are all adults so there is no 'parental supervision' so if anything happens, it's your back! So act wisely and don't be idiots. With that hand in your keys and I'll meet you out front."

Alice and I walked up to the front desk and handed in our keys and went back to the group who were already outside waiting. The group started up the trail, and with the trail being thin we were subjected to walking in partners. Alice instantly went next to Jasper, Rose walked next to Emmett which left me with Edward.

_Not that I minded or anything..._

"So how do you like the trip so far?" Edward broke the silence first off as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Edward, we've been here for about twenty-four hours, but other than that yeah love it, how about you?"

"Yeah it's great, a lot better now that we met you guys. For a long time I was stressing over the fact that we would be surrounded by nerds and more nerds." Edward laughed and held back a branch that was in our way.

"Tell me about it, I mean I love Em and Jaz but to find girls who aren't actually bitches, well that's a first for me," I laughed at myself, I didn't have girl girl friends, I had the guys.

"Thanks Bells," Alice turned around and winked at me, and I noticed Jasper smile and then nod in approval. That was something that we always did, we would let each other know whether or not we approved of the girl or guy that we were interested in.

"Anytime Ali," I laughed out.

"So Bella, what's your favourite colour?" I laughed at his trivial games, and noticed his cheeks redden slightly. I fixed the straps on my shoulders and decided to go along with his twenty questions game.

"Hmm, well I would have to say green." I looked back at him and waited for his answer.

"Red." I nodded red was a good colour, my second favourite

"Okay then what's your favourite food?" I asked as he held back another branch for me to walk through.

"That's easy, steak. What about yours?"

"Anything to do with pasta," I almost drooled at the thought of pasta, I loved it and couldn't get enough of it.

We went along like this for most of the day, constantly asking questions back and forth. I almost knew everything about him that he, Alice and Rose were all adopted and the story of his past, his favourites of everything from music, books, TV, subjects everything. And he knew almost everything about me, the one question I was waiting for him to ask, and I knew that he knew that I knew, was about my family.

"So you live in Forks?" he asked

_And here it comes,_

"Yeah, I live mainly by myself but Em and Jaz stay over a lot," he looked slightly confused. I noticed Emmett look back from in front of me giving me the silent, 'do you want me to help look'. I shook my head slightly and gripped my bag tightly on my shoulders. I kept my eyes down on the ground and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

"What about your parents?" he asked so carefully, he knew that there was something that I was keeping safe, but I appreciated that he asked with concern and not for gossip. I took in a deep breath and glanced up at him for a second before looking back to the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, honestly." I looked back up at him, and smiled the best I could.

"It's alright, just hard you know," and he did know, both of his parents were gone, but he had a new family now, and here I was still alone. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

_Stop it Bella, don't cry, do not under any circumstances cry!_

"You don't have to say anything, I'm sorry for bringing it up." I felt his hand hold onto mine and give it a small squeeze, which I was thankful for. Normally at this point Jaz and Em would hug me and tell me that everything was going to be ok, and that they were here for me, that I didn't need anyone else if I had them. But just knowing that Edward was there for me was enough. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and tried to recompose myself before it was too late.

"So how'd you learn to take, Mike, down that way?" I laughed at the memory of it.

"Well my dad always thought of me as his precious little girl and well when I turned thirteen something happened at his work and well he became very protective of me, he not only made me but Emmett and Jasper as well take self defence classes all types of Taijutsu classes when we were younger. Which then got me into kick boxing, and wah la, here we are." I laughed at my logic.

"Wow, I don't wanna get on your bad side." I squeezed his hand again and looked up at him just as my foot got caught on a twig and I went falling forwards. Just as I braced myself for the impact I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me just above the ground. I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks as he steadied me back onto my feet.

_Embarrassing..._

"Thanks." I kept my head down, trying to hide my blush.

"Anytime," he whispered in my ear which caused a very strong shiver to rip down my spine.

After a few hours we managed to make it half way up the mountain, where we stopped for a quick lunch.

"Yes, food." Emmett yelled and bounded towards me, well more like towards my bag.

"Here," I sighed and handed him his lunch bag, he all but snatched it out of my hand and began to bury his face in it.

"Hey!" I barked back.

"Oh sorry," he pulled his face away from his food and quickly gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Bella," I laughed at him as he went back to stuffing his face. I handed out everyone's lunch bag and we sat under a tree and ate our food.

"That was great," Jasper sighed lying back on the grass placing his arms behind his head.

"Argh were only half way, this is going to be a long day!" Alice groaned while laying her head on Jasper's stomach. I sighed in awe they were a match made in heaven, they were so cute together.

"Alright, everyone time to keep moving if we hope to make it by sun down." We all groaned and packed up our stuff. By the time we made it to the top we were all exhausted, the first half of the trail was fine it was a slight hill but after lunch the trail all but disappeared and we were walking vertical. We were all in single file, Alice was in the front while Jasper was behind her making sure she didn't fall, same with Rose and Emmett and then me and then Edward in the rear. Poor Edward had his work cut out for him, I tripped and fell constantly, and every time he caught me.

"Finally," Emmett sighed dumping his bag on the now flat surface. We all did the same and collapsed to the ground, staring up at the now purple sky.

"Wow that's so pretty," I mumbled to myself and quickly got out my camera and started to take photos of the sky and the surrounding area. I turned my camera to video and turned it to shoot me.

"Well here we are day one on our journey through the bush; we made it up the massive mountain. And here is my crew, you already know Jazzy" Jasper waved to the camera.

"And this lovely lady in his lap is Alice, and here is Emmett and Rosalie," they both waved to the camera.

"And this is Edward, my hero of the day." I turned the camera back to me.

"If it wasn't for Edward I would have had to re-climb this stupid mountain about ten times over! Any way that was day one. Ill report back later," and I turned the camera off.

An hour later we had all managed to set up our tents and camp fires. Every group was responsible for their own camp site, and we were one of the first groups to actually have fire. A lot of others forgot the most important item – matches. Mike even had the balls to come over and borrow some fire, we were going to refuse but we thought we better not.

"Who's up for some scary stories?" Emmett pulled out the torch and placed it under his chin trying to get the whole creepy effect. I noticed Alice sit closer to Jasper and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rose sat in between Emmett's legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer towards him. As I settled into my spot, I noticed Edward scoot a little closer to me, I was about to respond but Emmett had to open his mouth and start his story.

"_There was a young girl around seventeen years old, and it was her first night at home alone. She had convinced her parents that she would be fine and that they should go out and everything would be okay. It was getting late and the young girl was going through her nightly routine, turning off all the downstairs lights, shutting all the curtains and locking all of the doors. When she looked at the calendar she noticed that it was bin night. So she went to the kitchen and took out the garbage bag and placed it into the bin in the garage. She opened the garage door and wheeled the bins out onto the curb, and then she turned and noticed a man walking down her street, towards her..." _

_"...She stopped and looked at him, and he stared back, and then out of nowhere he started running towards her, waving his arms in the air screaming at her to stop..."_

_"...The girl panicked and did what anyone else would do and ran back into the house locking the door behind her. She stopped in the hallway and screamed when she heard loud banging on the front door. She ran to the phone and quickly dialled her best friend's number who lives just around the corner..."_

"_Bobby I need help, there's a man here and he's banging on the door please help me."_

_"...Bobby quickly ran to her house. The young girl went to her living room and sat down on the couch and waited. When a dark figure appeared outside she quickly stood up and braised herself against the wall hiding amongst the shadows. The man started banging on the windows screaming for her to get out of the house now. She panicked and ran upstairs when she looked out the front window and saw her friend Bobby running and tackling the guy to the ground..."_

_"...Little did she know that when Bobby grabbed the guy, he stopped and listened to him..."_

"_Quick she's in danger a man ran into the house with a knife, I tried to stop her." _

_"...Both Bobby and the guy turned to look to the house and they saw the young girl at the upstairs window. The both started to scream for her to get out of the house when they saw a dark figure behind her and all they heard was her scream..."_

I noticed Alice holding onto Jasper's arm with dear life, I slowly crept behind her and grabbed her waist

"BOO!" Alice screamed out, she screamed bloody murder and the rest of us burst out laughing

"Bella, I HATE YOU!" she finally screamed out and started attacking me.

When Alice had stopped trying to kill me, and when everyone had actually calmed down from our laughing fits we all settled down by the fire and roasted marshmallows. We continued to tell scary stories and Alice kept her hands gripped onto Jaspers, and her eyes flashed towards me every other minute probably making sure that I was still in my seat and that I wasn't creeping up behind her and planning on scaring her again.

"Alright well I'm off to bed," I quickly got up and packed up my stuff and headed towards my tent. By the time the night was young everyone had settled into their tents for the night. I lay down on my sleeping bag and closed my eyes I could feel my entire body finally relaxing after a long day of walking!

Suddenly a loud howl erupted near my tent... but this howl was not that of a wild animal but more that of a wild Emmett.

"Ahwooooooooooooooooooooooooo." I howled back and then in the dead of silence I heard little screams, little screams of Alice.

"Alice, it's just Emmett and Bella, don't worry baby. I'll protect you," I paused, Jasper?

_Were they in the same tent?_

With that I heard a loud zip undo than redo.

_Okay so now they were in the same tent._

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the silent whispers of those next to me and fell into the darkness of my dreams.

* * *

** So what you think?**

* * *

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town..._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

* * *

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	3. The Storm

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

_"Who's up for some scary stories?" Emmett pulled out the torch and placed it under his chin trying to get the whole creepy effect. I noticed Alice sit closer to Jasper and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rose sat in between Emmett's legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer towards him. As I settled into my spot, I noticed Edward scoot a little closer to me, I was about to respond but Emmett had to open his mouth and start his story._

_..._

_"...Both Bobby and the guy turned to look to the house and they saw the young girl at the upstairs window. The both started to scream for her to get out of the house when they saw a dark figure behind her and all they heard was her scream..."_

_I noticed Alice holding onto Jasper's arm with dear life, I slowly crept behind her and grabbed her waist_

_"BOO!" Alice screamed out, she screamed bloody murder and the rest of us burst out laughing_

_"Bella, I HATE YOU!" she finally screamed out and started attacking me._

_"Alright well I'm off to bed," I quickly got up and packed up my stuff and headed towards my tent. By the time the night was young everyone had settled into their tents for the night. I lay down on my sleeping bag and closed my eyes I could feel my entire body finally relaxing after a long day of walking!_

_Suddenly a loud howl erupted near my tent... but this howl was not that of a wild animal but more that of a wild Emmett._

_"Ahwooooooooooooooooooooooooo." I howled back and then in the dead of silence I heard little screams, little screams of Alice._

_"Alice, it's just Emmett and Bella, don't worry baby. I'll protect you," I paused, Jasper?_

_Were they in the same tent?_

_With that I heard a loud zip undo than redo._

_Okay so now they were in the same tent._

* * *

_**And Now...**  
_

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the silent whispers of those next to me and fell into the darkness of my dreams.

When I finally came to I felt my body spring forwards and my hands instinctively flying to my throat as I woke up gasping for air. The sun was out and it had heated my tent to a thousand degrees! I opened my zip and all but fell out into the cool fresh air.

"You felt it too huh?" I looked up and saw Edward lying on the ground on his sleeping bag.

"Man, I can't believe I slept in there. It was like a sauna!" he just laughed and nodded while patting the small spare space next to him. I crawled over to and sat down on his sleeping bag.

"How long you been up for?" I asked when I noticed he had a piece of bread on a stick and was trying to cook it on the fire.

"Thanks," he handed me a stick and pushed the bread closer to me.

"Ah about an hour I think, I think it's around six..." I looked up at the sky; the sun was up and over the top of the trees.

"So, any ideas on what we're doing today?" I asked putting my bread next to his on the fire trying not to burn it.

"I think we're going up a bit further and finding the lake, apparently its one of the largest fresh water lakes here and there's this huge waterfall."

"Wow that sounds amazing," we sat there in a comfortable silence watching as our bread turned into toast. I started to hear whispers coming from the tents behind us. And then a zipper undo.

"Shh Emmett, you'll wake everyone up." _Rose? _

"Everyone's still asleep babe we'll be fine." _Emmett?_

Edward and I looked at each other and then back the scene taking place, it was as if it was the walk of shame but in their case the walk of let's not get caught! We both saw them back out of the tent, as soon as they were out they started kissing. Both Edward and I were stunned our mouths dropped and our eyes basically popped out of our heads. I cleared my throat for attention.

"Oh shit," Emmett all but stumbled over the invisible log in front of him.

"Good morning," I said smiling sweetly to them both who were going bright red.

"Morning," they both replied quickly as if nothing had happened.

"Sleep well?" Edward added, which made them both go even redder.

"Yes thank you," Rose said sitting down next to us while trying to act completely innocent. We all stopped when we heard giggling in Alice's tent.

"Jasper stop it!" _Alice, Jasper?_

"Oh for the love of god, did no one besides Edward and I have the control to keep it in our pants!" I yelled out. I saw Alice pop her head out from the tent and poke her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

By now we were all sitting around our camp fire having breakfast and talking about nothing of importance, everyone was trying to avoid the massive pink elephant in the room that was until Mike and his little friends came over.

"Hey guys, John wanted us to tell you that were hiking further up the lake if you guys wanted to come..." we all nodded and then went to pack up our things. I couldn't help but feel Mike staring at me while I was packing up, so I turned around to find out where he was when he was standing right in front of me.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Hey...Mike, What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to apologise for earlier. You know it was wrong of me to say that stuff. I feel really bad, and well I was hoping we could start over."

_Wow this was really big of him_.

I held out my hand and smiled up at him.

"Hi, I'm Bella." He caught on and took my hand and shook it.

"Mike, nice to meet you," I couldn't help but giggle slightly at this.

"Anyway I'll let you get back to packing up, see ya Bells." I couldn't help but notice the way he constantly called me 'Bells' and not 'Bella' like everyone else did.

"See ya," I went back to pack my final things when Edward walked over.

"Hey give me hand with this," I chucked him the end of my sleeping back and he helped me fold it up and place it back into my rucksack.

"What did Mike want?" Edward spoke out quickly with a hint of annoyance.

"He wanted to apologise and start over." I shrugged and tied down my makeshift pillow.

"And you agreed?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Of course," I smiled back and pulled the string of my rucksack and placed it on my shoulder.

The walk to the lake was a lot easier than trying to get up here yesterday. It was mainly a flat surface going uphill, nothing that I would trip over that would send be all the way back to the bottom. It wasn't until we reached the boulder wall that made me stop in my tracks. I looked up and there three huge stone boulders that were blocking our path, and we were expected to climb up and over them.

"Alright everyone, I expect you all to help each other," we heard John yell from the front, luckily our group was last, which I sighed in relief no one would have to see my clumsiness to its best. As soon as our group was up, Jasper climbed up quickly I knew very well that he would be good, the years of sports he played were bound to pay off.

"Alright Emmett and Edward you lift Alice up, and I'll pull." Jasper yelled from the top, Emmett didn't hesitate and they lifted Alice up, while Jasper waited and grabbed her hands and pulled her into his arms.

"Alright Rose your next," she nodded and she was up the top in no time barely needing any help from the guys.

"Alright Bells you're turn," I froze, dammit and just shook my head.

"Its fine you guys, you go ahead I'll just wait here, or I'll found another way up." Both Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes at me, they knew my weakness. Heights!

"Bella, its like six meters you'll be fine," and with that Emmett and Edward grabbed me and started lifting me up. I squeezed my eyes shut and held up my arms. I felt their arms let go as Jasper's grabbed onto mine.

"I got you Bells." I didn't open my eyes until I could feel my feet firmly on the ground. I finally opened my eyes and there were a pair of perfect emerald eyes staring back at me.

"You okay?" He whispered and placed a lose curl behind my ear, I tried to smile and nodded. He held out his hand a lifted me back onto my feet. We caught up to the rest of the group quickly and in no time at all we were at the lake. It was amazing, the water was crystal clear and you could hear the water running down from the waterfall and squeals of laughter of others jumping in the water. I quickly pulled out my camera and turned it onto video.

"Hey guys, so this is the great freshwater lake! Isn't it amazing?" I turned the camera from me and faced it towards the beautiful scenery in front of us. Emmett and Jasper walked in front of the camera and waved.

"Hey future Jasper, Bella and me... I betcha your watching this at home and wishing that you were back here right now! Cause this is WICKED!" Emmett laughed.

"Hey future Jasper, this is a reminder to get that money off Emmett that he owes you... remember that bet he IS going to lose!" Jasper winked towards the camera.

"What bet?" Emmett looked from Jasper back to the camera confused

"The one we are bound to make in the next forty-eight hours" Jasper laughed, while I couldn't help but roll my eyes. These two were constantly making ridiculous bets and Emmett was always the one who ended up paying for it.

I turned the camera away from tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum and faced it towards Adonis himself... and just at the perfect moment he was currently slowly stripping his shirt from his chest and man I was going to be watching that in slow motion for the rest of my life! When his faced appeared from the bottom of his shirt he laughed and smiled towards me and the camera.

"Enjoying yourself there missy?" he smirked at me and no doubt the blush that I could feel rising to my cheeks was now covering my entire face.

"Hmmm well I could get used to it," I smirked back.

"Come on Bells, let's go for a swim!" I heard Emmett yell from behind me, and by the time I had turned half around I saw him running to the water's edge ripping his shirt over his head and then he cannon balled into the water. I filmed the entire run and the splash and the big breath he took as he surfaced from beneath the water.

"Okay guys well you heard Emmett... it's time for a swim!" I snapped the camera shut and placed it back into my sack. Emmett returned back from the water and he nodded towards Jasper. I turned to see Jasper and Edward look at each other than back at Emmett. And within a second they were following Emmett's brilliant plan and bombing into the water.

"They're idiots," Rose said coming to stand next to me.

"Totally, at least we have common sense to bring bathers," Alice came and stood next to me.

"Shit, I took mine out," they both looked at me with gobsmacked expressions.

"I didn't know we were coming to a lake!" I defended and looked back at them, now feeling like an idiot. Alice and Rose packed my bags and I was cursing myself for taking them out.

"That's alright Bella, I packed three pairs you can wear one of mine," Alice said unpacking her sack and chucked me two pieces of black material, I internally groaned bikini!

"Come on, we can get changed over here." Rose and I followed Alice to a spot behind a row full of thick bushes. We quickly got changed and headed back to the lake. I saw the boys at the top of the waterfall jumping in between rocks.

"Are they seriously thinking what I think they're thinking?" I turned to see Alice stare at them all.

"What are they..." and with that I was cut off, I saw them all run towards the edge of the water and fling themselves into the air. I heard their loud screams of excitement as they flew down into the water.

"Idiots," Rose mumbled to herself. I saw all three of their heads break through the surface of the water, and then my heart decided to slow down.

"Are you ladies coming?" Jasper said shaking his hair at us. We all naturally jumped away from the water. Even though it was hot and the water felt nice, it was the principle of it all.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1?" Jasper looked at Emmett and then back to Edward.

G_od they were lame!_

"I think I am B2." Emmett turned back to Jasper. I caught on.

"RUNNNN!" I yelled pulling on Alice and Rose's arms. We laughed when we felt them chase us. I her Alice scream first and then a splash.

"Bella, run they're gaining on..." followed by Rose scream than a splash. I screamed out in laughter not wanting to turn around, but knowing that Edward was on my tail.

"You think you can out run me, Bella?" Edward was chasing me. And with that I felt his strong arms around my waist.

"Got you," I heard him whisper in my ear. I couldn't help but scream out in laughter, and then I saw the water, moving closer and closer and closer until we broke through its surface. The water felt amazing, it cooled me down instantly. I felt a tug on my waist and realised that Edward hadn't let go of me, he pulled me to the surface and gasped for air.

"Are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" I turned to look at Edward, as soon as my eyes hit his my entire body melted, I watched as the droplets of water fell from his hair and down his face, I saw the water ripple around his shoulders, I felt his arms tightly holding onto me.

"Bella..." he smirked at me knowing that I was staring again.

"Sorry what..." he smiled a smile that would make me weak at the knees, made me want to attack him with my lips there and then.

"Are you alright?" I just nodded as he placed on hand on my cheek and wiped away some of the water that was running down my cheeks.

"Yeah fine," I whispered as he leant in a little closer. This was it; he was going to kiss me. Just as I leant in, I felt something bite me on my thigh. I turned around quickly and saw Emmett trying to swim away.

"EMMETT YOU BLOODY SHARK!" I dove under the water and chased after him, Emmett was strong as hell but in the water I was at the advantage. I caught up to him quickly and climbed onto his back. He broke through the surface with me still clutching onto him.

We played around in the water for hours, it wasn't until the sky started to go dark that we all started to get out and set up camp again. In no time at all we had out tents set up, camp fire going and food cooking. We talked about school, and where we all wanted to go to college and all the normal things until it was time for bed. We had to get up early as we had to climb all the way down the mountain tomorrow. I watched at Jasper and Alice went into her tent, and Rose and Emmett when into Rose's.

I grabbed my sleeping bag and dragged it out near the dying fire, I really didn't want to reduce myself to that sauna again. I crawled in and just stared up at the stars.

"Mind if I join you?" I turned my head slightly and saw Edward with his sleeping bag, I just nodded and patted the ground next to me.

"Amazing night isn't it," Edward said lying down next to me.

"Yeah, you don't get to see stars like this back in Forks; they're always blocked by the clouds," I laughed at the true fact of it all.

"Yeah same with Seattle too many buildings," Edward laughed.

"It's beautiful..." I sighed in contempt while snuggling into my sleeping bag.

"Yeah..." I turned my head towards Edward and noticed that he was staring directly at me. To say that I blushed was a complete understatement.

_He didn't really mean me did he?_

"Night Edward," I whispered and watched as the perfect smile played upon his lips.

"Night Bella," I closed my eyes and drifted off into perfect slumber with the perfect face staring back at me.

I was having the most amazing dream when I was slowly woken up but drops of water on my cheek, I put my hand to my cheek to wipe it away, but there was another drop.

W_as I crying?_

I felt another on my hand and my eyes instantly opened. I looked around it was now completely pitch black, our fire had reduced to tiny red coals and it was starting to rain.

Normally rain would not faze me, I lived in Forks what else do you expect. But I knew all too well that when it rained here, it was dangerous. Especially this high up on the mountains, there was never a simple rain shower, they were always torrential rain storms. I felt the raindrops quicken and the intensity fasten.

_This isn't good, this was definitely not good. Shit what do I do?_

I wriggled out of my sleeping bag and crawled over to Edward and shook his shoulder.

"Edward, wake up." But he didn't move.

"Edward, for god's sake wake up." I pushed him harder, nothing. I had to think fast the rain was coming down harder.

"Please Edward help me," I called into his ear, and within a second his eyes were open and he sat up quickly looking around for the imaginary disaster.

"Bella, are you ok, what's wrong?" I felt his arms around me, I pulled back slightly.

"Edward, we have to wake everyone up, it's raining." and with that Edward quickly understood what I meant. Edward stood up and put his hands around his mouth. The rain was getting heavier now.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" he yelled out, we heard moans and talking all over the camp. I ran to Alice's tent and unzipped it quickly.

"Alice, Jasper wake up we have to move."

"Bella, what's going on?" Alice sat up quickly completely alert.

Jasper sat up rubbing his eyes. "Is that rain?" I nodded quickly.

"It's getting really bad we have to move it's not safe here." I moved out of the tent and noticed that Rose and Emmett were already up. I ran to my bag and pulled out my torch. I looked around and noticed other lights turning on in the distance.

"What do we do?" I turned around and flashed I light to Alice, she was now putting her shoes on and grabbing her torch.

"We need to move, we need to move to a flat surface, away from trees. The ground were on now isn't stable. It will turn to mud and it can push us down the mountain. We need to hurry now. Pack everything up, shove it in don't worry about folding." Edward spoke up as the rain grew louder by the second.

We grabbed as much as we could and started moving towards the other lights that were gathering together. We made it to where everyone was huddled when, John, blew his whistle out towards us.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP, WE ARE HEADING UP HILL A LITTLE FURTHER, THERE IS A CLEARING THAT IS STABLE IN THESE CONDITIONS. STAY TOGETHER IN YOUR GROUPS. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS OR YOU GET LOST RELEASE YOUR FLARES, THEY ARE GOING AROUND NOW TAKE ONE AND PASS THE REST ALONG. KEEP TOGETHER EVERYONE."

With that we headed in a group up an invisible trail. I felt my feet slide under me in every step that I took. Edward clutched on to my waist keeping me on my feet. I noticed that Jasper was holding Alice, as Emmet was holding Rose. We kept moving, the wind was howling, the rain was freezing and painful. I kept my eyes on the ground and just followed the group in front of us. I looked up when we stopped. Something was wrong.

"Where'd they go…" I heard screaming from in front of me. I looked to Edward, and he shrugged.

"Where, lost!" Cries from students ahead of us great erratic.

"Where, going to die!" I heard screaming and shouting from people in the group in front of us.

Suddenly Mike was standing in front of us.

"Mike, what's going on?" I asked him, well basically screamed at him trying shout over the howling wind.

"We lost the group in front of us, there are three groups here, yours, ours and another. Everyone is panicking." Mike screamed back. Edward stepped forward but I tugged onto his hand not wanting him to go. He turned back and looked at me.

"I'll be back, I just want to make sure everyone's alright," I just nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked ahead, which left me standing next to Mike. I felt a great wind thrust through us all, Alice fell back slightly but Jasper had a hold of her.

Another burst of wind made my boots slide against the muddy surface. I tried to regain my balance and grabbed onto the nearest thing in front of me. Mike.

My grip on his hand wasn't strong, and he started to fall back with me. I looked up and saw his eyes staring back at me, wide with panic. My hand slipped further and further out of his grip when slowly his fingers started to release my hand one by one.

I tried to grip on harder, hoping to hold on until the wind stoped. But it was pointless I was a weight hanging on by a thread just waiting for it to snap. And then it did. Mike retracted his hand back to his chest and regained his balance. His eyes pleading for forgiveness as I fell backwards, I felt the ground hit my back and then my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut as my face slid through the muddy surface.

My body was thrown backwards and forth over and over again, I tried to grip onto anything that would stop this roller-coaster ride of hell but my hands would slide off of everything I touched. The slams of my body against the rocky surface knocked the wind out of me several times, every gasp that I took brought on a round of coughs and gags. Mud forces itself into my mouth and nose making it have for me to breathe let alone scream.

One last slam of my stomach against the ground and I started to slide backwards. I finally found something strong to grab onto when I felt my legs hit nothing, they started to fall down. There was no ground underneath them. I felt gravity work its magic as my body become reliant on my hands gripping onto the branch. My hands started to slip with the water and mud and I gripped on harder.

I opened my eyes, blinking several times to get the mud and water cleared only to see that I was hanging off a tree, and the tree was currently suspended over the edge of the mountain.

_Don't look down – don't look down._

My heart started to raise as I looked down. I groaned as the ground below me was hundreds of feet below me. I tried to open my mouth to scream but the amount of mud built up in my mouth and noise made it impossible.

* * *

**So what you think?**

* * *

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town..._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

* * *

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	4. Guys, where is everyone?

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_One last slam of my stomach against the ground and I started to slide backwards. I finally found something strong to grab onto when I felt my legs hit nothing, they started to fall down. There was no ground underneath them. I felt gravity work its magic as my body become reliant on my hands gripping onto the branch. My hands started to slip with the water and mud and I gripped on harder._

_I opened my eyes, blinking several times to get the mud and water cleared only to see that I was hanging off a tree, and the tree was currently suspended over the edge of the mountain._

_Don't look down – don't look down._

_My heart started to raise as I looked down. I groaned as the ground below me was hundreds of feet below me. I tried to open my mouth to scream but the amount of mud built up in my mouth and noise made it impossible._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

**EPOV**

"I'll be back, I just want to make sure everyone's alright." Bella just nodded towards me, I could see that she was frightened and she didn't want me to leave her but I had to see what was going on. I needed to find a way out of this.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran ahead trying to see if I could salvage the situation. I didn't like leaving Bella but even though Mike was with her, I knew that he would at least help her, and then Emmett and Jasper were there too. I made it to the front and looked ahead, they were right we were lost. There was no light from any direction, if we continued walking we could walk straight off the cliff and not even realise it.

That was when I felt a strong wind break through us, it was the strongest yet, I grabbed onto a nearby tree to hold my balance, a couple others did the same. Girls were clinging to their boyfriends, or onto anything that was stable. My mind wandered back to Bella and my sisters, hoping that they were alright. The wind picked up again, everyone was now clinging onto something or someone, and I began to panic. The wind seemed to attack us constantly, there was no stopping the onslaught of wind and leaves and branches that were flown directly at us.

After a few cuts and scratches, the wind slowly subsided enough for everyone to release themselves from their stable objects.

"Is everyone okay?" I tried to yell out but the storm was still loud as ever. I could make out a few nods, and a couple replies. I turned around and flashed my torch towards the end of the group. I saw Jasper helping Alice up, and Emmett was bracing himself next to a tree with Rose in the middle of them both. I flashed my torch around I couldn't find Bella. I raced down towards them.

"Where's Bella!" I screamed.

They all looked around at each other and then to their surroundings. Panic started to hit their faces as well, where was Mike. Emmett and Jasper started searching asking others if they had seen her. I ran to where I left her, and there I saw Mike clutching to a rock on the ground. I ran to him and pulled him to his feet.

"Where's Bella!" I screamed into his face, he was scared.

"I..I.. don't know... one second she was here and then the wind got us, she grabbed onto me. But she s-she disappeared." I dropped him back down. Emmett and Jasper ran over to me.

"What happened, where is she?" Jasper fired at Mike.

"I – I – don't know, I swear." Mike squawked back.

"She got caught in the wind, search down the mountain, and check everywhere." Both Jasper and Emmett nodded. And we were off searching for her. Alice and Rose went with them searching around the trees.

"Bella!...BELLA, Bella!" I heard everyone calling out her name. I flashed my torch to every tree seeing if she was hanging onto something. I double took a tree, it was moving. I moved my light to it and watched it fall, the tree disappeared over the cliffs edge. And that's when I heard the scream... her scream.

**BPOV**

I clung onto the branch with all my might, I felt my hands slipping further as a sob came to my lips. I had no idea how much branch I had left to hang onto. The mud on my hands wasn't helping and the water rushing from the edge of the mountain into my face definitely wasn't helping either. I tried to scream for help, but every time I opened my mouth I was covered in mud and water. One hand slipped and I quickly felt my rucksack pulling me further, I slowly shrugged off the strap and let it hand off the other shoulder.

I pushed my arm up and re-grabbed the branch and slowly let go of my other hand. I shook off the other strap and felt my bag fall off of my back. I waited to hear the crash. I waited and waited but nothing. I started to panic, my breathing was short and sharp.

_Don't look down... don't look down... _this definitely was not the time to have a panic attack and definitely was not the time to be thinking about the thousand foot or so drop below my feet.

I tilted my head backwards and opened my mouth, letting the rain wash away the mud in my mouth. I spat out a few times and did it again until finally my mouth was clear. I screamed out for help over and over again. Tears rolling down my cheeks as my hands slipped further down the branch.

I quickly released my left hand and tried to pull myself further up the branch. I managed to get at least a meter up the branch and my feet were able to reach the rocked edge of the mountain.

I dug my feet deep into the rocky edge and tried to balance myself, tried to use the stone as leverage but the wall was too slippery. I tried and tried again until I managed to support myself more with my feet and less with my hands, taking some of the pressure off my arms.

I stayed there for a moment and tried to regain my breath and control. There had to be a way out of this and all I needed to do was to stay calm, and think. I closed my eyes and took one deep breath, when I felt hands slip. I looked up and noticed that it wasn't my hands that were slipping, it was the branch moving closer towards me.

I tried to grab higher up on the branch but it was moving too quickly that was when I realised that it wasn't only the branch that was moving but the entire tree.

I looked up and saw the whole tree tipping over the cliffs edge, it was falling, and I was in its path. I pushed my feet harder into the wall and released one hand and felt for anything a vine, a rock anything.

This was it, jump and hope – jump and hope.

I felt the tree falling closer and closer. Panic wracked my entire body as my hand continuously searched for something I grab onto. As the tree slipped from my grasp I jumped from the tree and grabbed onto the rocks against the cliff. My fingernails clawed against the rock as I finally found a hole big enough to grip onto.

As the tree fell past me I clung to the wall and felt the tree's branches whip my back as it fell off the cliff. I screamed out as I buried my face into the wall hoping to keep myself still and not let the sinking Titanic pull me down with it.

Tears were forever flowing down my face as the pain from my hands, from my back, from my legs from all over my body was finally being recognised. The adrenaline was slowly wearing off, which only meant one thing – my body would grow weaker.

"Bella…" I slowly looked up and saw an angel standing above me, the white light shining down on me begging for me to come to it.

_Did I fall? Was I dead already?_

"Bella!" I knew that voice, it was Edward. I forced my eyes to focus on the light. The angel holding down a torch wasn't there to welcome be to death, but there to save me.

"EDWARD," I screamed up to him.

"I'VE FOUND HER!" His voice echoed around the mountain side.

"Hold on Bella, you're going to be okay." I just nodded, tears running down my face. Every part of my body ached, I felt the mud start to slide under my hands.

"EDWARD I CANT HANG ON MUCH LONGER!" I looked up and noticed several lights shining down on me now.

"Bella hold on honey, we'll get you." Jasper's voice rang smoothly down the mountain side.

"JASPER HURRY!" I couldn't control my sobs and just as I started to relax my feel began to slip, I screamed out and gripped harder onto the rocks. The pain shot through my fingers and right up through my arms.

"BELLA!" I heard everyone's screams.

"I'M OKAY," I yelled back and I saw the lights on me again.

"Bella listen to me, I'm going to lower Jasper down and you have to grab his hands okay" I heard Emmett's stern voice calling out to me. I just nodded. I felt mud and dirt fall from above, I held on tighter.

"Okay Jaz, when you get close you need to wrap your hands around her elbows, hold on tight." Emmett yelled out for both Jasper and I too hear. I felt more mud fall down and my hands were now searing in pain, I wouldn't be able to hand on much longer.

"Baby, look at me, I'm here." I opened my eyes and saw Jasper hanging upside down holding out his hands. I couldn't help but smile. No matter what stupid or dangerous situation I was in, Jasper and Emmett would always risk everything to help me.

"Bella grab onto my hands, give me your hand," he held out his hand it was so close, almost touching mine. I tried to let go with one hand but I couldn't, if I let go I would fall.

"I can't, I'll fall."

"Bella, look at me!" I slowly raced my eyes and saw him.

"Trust me, Bella. I won't let you fall." I just nodded, trust – I could trust Jasper.

I reached my hand over and grabbed his with all my might. I moved the other over just as my feet slipped. A glass shattering scream escaped my lips as I prepared for the fall.

"I've got you, Bells, it's alright. Okay, pull us up." I felt myself being lifted and I closed my eyes and hung onto Jasper, he squeezed my arms tight and didn't loosen his grip.

"You're okay baby," Jasper kept speaking out to me trying to keep my calm. As soon as my stomach hit the dirt I felt several other hands on me and pulling me over the edge. A pair of strong warm arms grabbed my waist and pulled me closer into his chest. I knew it was Edward. As soon as his lips were on my neck I couldn't contain my tears any longer.

"Shh it's alright, I've got you." I clung to Edward with everything I had, just like I did when I was at the wall, Edward was my wall.

"Don't let go... please don't let me go." My body was screaming at me in pain.

"Never, I've never letting you go again." Edward buried his face into my neck as he lifted me into his arms, my exhaustion finally got the best of me, and my eyes closed against my will.

When I finally woke up, I felt the sun on my face and the same strong warm arms still holding onto me. I blinked my eyes open a couple of time trying to adjust to the new light, when I felt someone jump on me.

"Oh my god Bella don't ever do that to me again." I felt my body being picked up off the ground, I knew this hug, I longed for it. It felt like a bear was going to crush you into liddle widdle pieces.

"Emmett ... can't... breathe."

"Shit sorry Bells." I felt my feet hit the floor and I looked up and saw Emmett staring back down at me. I couldn't stop my tears from silently rolling down my face. I crushed myself back to Emmett.

"It's okay Bells your safe now," I whispered into my ear.

"I was so scared." I whispered back, my hands shaking against his back. He held me in his arms, rocking me slightly as he whispered soothing words into my ear.

"Bella..." I straightened up quickly when I heard Jasper's pained voice. I turned my head around searching for him. As soon as my eyes locked onto his I noticed a tear rolling down his face. Jasper never cried – never.

I slid out of Emmett's arms and all but ran straight into his awaiting arms. He wrapped his arms and entire body around mine, making sure that I was safe.

"God, Bells – I don't – I don't know what I would have – god I love you Bella." His tears landed on my shoulder as his grip grew tighter. I couldn't hold back my hysterics, Jasper and Emmett were the only people in the entire world who could break down my walls, as soon as he sunk to the ground with me still in his arms I felt my word crumble.

Emmett's arms wrap around both of us as we held onto each other. They were my best friends, they were my brothers and most of all they were my family.

"Bella," I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. I pulled back at looked at him, his eyes were watering.

"Thank –you." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek and pulled myself back into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he laughed slightly and brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"Me too," I felt my body being pulled from Jaspers and towards Emmett.

"Me three," Emmett laughed as he held onto my tightly.

"Thank you for saving me as well Em." I looked back at him and kissed him on the cheek. He nodded and smiled.

"What are big brothers' for right?" Emmett smiled his usual childish smile. He always knew how to turn a bad situation into a less bad situation. I turned back and saw Rose and Alice staring back at us with weak smiles on their faces. Alice was clutching onto Rose's hand and they both looked as though they were fighting back their tears.

"Honestly I'm okay, a little sore but I'm alright." Alice just shook her head not saying anything. I sighed and opened my arms.

"Come here," with that they both ran over to me and jumped into my arms. Knocking me, Emmett and Jasper backwards onto the ground, I tried with everything that I had to suppress the groan of pain as the wind was knocked out of me once again.

"Bella!" they all yelled in unison. Emmett quickly pushed us all off the ground and pulled me back into his lap.

"I'm fine I promise," I laughed through my tears. Emmett ran his large hands up and down my back and tried to loosen the many knots I had.

"Bella, you had us so scared." Rose choked on her tears.

"Don't you EVER do that to us again," Alice smacked me, harder than I thought possible. I just laughed at them and wrapped my arms around them both. Jasper slowly pulled Alice off of me and placed her in his lap. I slowly slid out of Emmett's and he quickly replaced his arms around Rose. I stood up and noticed Edward staring back at me, his smile fading slightly.

I walked over to him, where he was standing where I woke up, he was the who held me all night. I stepped closer and his eyes finally met mine.

"Bel..." with that I cut him off and crushed my lips to his. I flung my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. At first he didn't respond to how I wanted him to, I went to pull away to apologise when his arms pulled my waist closer to him, deepening the kiss. After what seemed a lifetime of kissing I had to pull away to get my breath back and rested my forehead against his, and stared into his eyes.

"Thank you for finding me," and I placed my lips once again to his. He laughed slightly as I pulled back.

"And thank you for pulling us up," my lips touched his again. He went to speak as I cut him off quickly.

"- and thankyou for holding me all night," I crashed my lips against his again, hard.

"Bella I'm sorry I left you," this took me by surprise...

"-Edward what are..."

"...I left you there with Mike, to go help the others. If I stayed then none of this would of happened I'm so sorry." I pulled back to look at him

"Edward this wasn't your fault, if anything it was a combination of the wind and Mike's." Just then my memory hit me, full force.

_I remembered his eyes boring into mine, his fingers slowly letting go of my hand, the force of the wind, the crashing of my back against the mountain… _

"What!" I heard everyone say together. I turned around to look at them all, I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist.

"What happened, Bella?" he whispered into my ear.

"When the wind hit, I grabbed onto the nearest thing which was, Mike. At first he held onto me, but when the wind picked up and then I felt us both start to fall, and then he let go of me." I looked down at the ground and felt Edward's arm tighten around me protectively.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," Edward whispered into my ear, I just shook my head.

"That Bastard!" I heard Rose snarl.

"When I get my hands on him," Emmett growled.

"AHHHH," Alice had the loudest of all outbursts.

"That fucken dirt bag..." Jasper, this shocked me Jasper never swore, never. I looked around and waited to everyone to calm down. I took in everything; that was when I noticed we were alone. There was no one else here.

"Guys, where is everyone?" I finally spoke up, everyone turned to me with a blank look on their faces…

* * *

**So what you think?**

* * *

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town..._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

* * *

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	5. Cooling Off

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Edward this wasn't your fault, if anything it was a combination of the wind and Mike's." Just then my memory hit me, full force._

_I remembered his eyes boring into mine, his fingers slowly letting go of my hand, the force of the wind, the crashing of my back against the mountain… _

_"What!" I heard everyone say together. I turned around to look at them all, I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist._

_"What happened, Bella?" he whispered into my ear._

_"When the wind hit, I grabbed onto the nearest thing which was, Mike. At first he held onto me, but when the wind picked up and then I felt us both start to fall, and then he let go of me." I looked down at the ground and felt Edward's arm tighten around me protectively._

_"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," Edward whispered into my ear, I just shook my head._

_"That Bastard!" I heard Rose snarl._

_"When I get my hands on him," Emmett growled._

_"AHHHH," Alice had the loudest of all outbursts._

_"That fucken dirt bag..." Jasper, this shocked me Jasper never swore, never. I looked around and waited to everyone to calm down. I took in everything; that was when I noticed we were alone. There was no one else here._

_"Guys, where is everyone?" I finally spoke up, everyone turned to me with a blank look on their faces…_

* * *

**_And Now..._**

We had walked around for hours, after realising that we were now separated from everyone else. Why hadn't anyone noticed that we weren't with them, were there any other teams lost like we were?

Lost, the word hit me with a tonne of bricks. We were lost in the middle of nowhere, with no forms of communication or any direct path to get out of here, there was only one word for it – lost. The sun was slowly moving across the sky and signalling the hours that were going by, didn't they say that missing people only were searched for after forty-eight hours? Does that mean we had to wait another two days before anything could happen?

God if my dad were still alive he would personally pull his shot gun out on anyone who dared follow protocol on anything that had to do with me, Emmett or Jasper. Correction, he made his rules when it came to missing children. What would dad tell me to do?

W.W.C.D – What would Charlie do? That right here, right now was the ultimate question. And there was only one thing that my father would tell me – survive.

"Isn't survival 101 to stay put and not to go off searching?" Alice stopped in her tracks. We all stopped and faced each other all looking at each other trying to guess what each other were thinking. We all knew the standard bush laws, make a fire while it's still light, always sleep near the fire, ration your food and water, rest after ever few hours and most of all stay put.

We all group together in a small circled and sat down in silence.

"Check what supplies we have left." Jasper spoke up first, I'm guessing that he was thinking back to what Charlie used to tell us. Everyone pulled their packs in front of them and started pulling things out and placing them in front of them. I sat there in silence and thought to what was left in my pack – the food.

The one pack that we would value desperately was now at the bottom of some crevice with no use what so ever. I looked around and noticed that Emmett carried the most food and water out of the rest of us. For once in my life I was glad to know that Emmett was always paranoid that I never packed enough food for him.

"Chocolate anyone?" He laughed and held up a small chocolate bar that could be split in half. But we needed to split it into six. Regardless of how much we had, chocolate was a great source of energy and sugars. Emmett cracked the bar into pieces and slowly passed it around the circle. Everyone had a drink bottle attached to their packs which was helpful at least.

"Here…" I looked up as Edward pushed his drink bottle towards me. I whispered a small thank you and took a quick sip. That's all I needed for now, we needed to save water if anything more than we needed to save food.

One final look around at what we had left. Alice and Rose surprisingly had a lot of clothes, not only for them but for the boys as well. Really wasn't that surprising actually. Edward had a mixture of water and clothes, Emmett had food and a few other odds and ends and Jasper had bits of everything, from survival kit too water, to power bars. He truly was a boy scout.

Altogether we could probably stretch everything out for a good three days – if we're lucky.

"Hey, you okay hun?" I looked up and noticed everyone staring at me; Jasper shuffled closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm okay, but what are we going to do now? We're stranded here barely any food and water water…" I felt Edward's hand grip onto my and I winced as I let my head fall against Jasper's shoulder. My body was still aching all over from the night before, and it was only getting worse.

"Stiff?" Edward asked and moved behind me placing his hands on my shoulders. I winced again as he lightly needed his thumbs on my shoulder blades.

"Take your top of Bella." Jasper spoke out nervously. I looked up at him and he nodded in confirmation. I slowly placed my hands on the bottom of my singlet and lifted it up. My hands reached up to my shoulders and I groaned and dropped them again. I couldn't even raise my arms above my head. Alice moved forwards quickly and helped me take it off without actually lifting my arms.

"Fuck," everyone gasped as they looked at my body. I finally looked down and noticed the purple bruising covering every part of my stomach and back, scraps and cuts were patterned up and down my arms. It looked like I had been run over by a semi – well it felt as though I had been.

"Lie down Bells," I did as I was told as Jasper pulled a tube out of his trusty bag and unscrewed the cap. I laid on my stomach as he applied a cold gel onto my bruises.

"It's starting to get dark, I think we should set up some form of camp." Edward said staring up at the sky. We all looked up and noticed it was starting to turn purple. Jasper continued to apply the gel as the others started setting up their tents and sleeping bags. Emmett had a fire going quickly and started organising food.

"Here Jazz," I was finally on my back and I noticed Alice handing Jasper a few pieces of material. She smiled weakly down at my body and then back at my face.

"I'm fine Alice, promise." I placed my hand on her ankle as it was the only part of her that I could reach and gave her the best reassuring smile that I could muster up.

"All done Bells," Jasper smiled and helped me sit back up. Alice had given him a new sports bra, singlet and shirt for me to wear and again I needed her help to get everything on without hurting too much.

As we walked back towards everyone I noticed that the camp was set up and a fire was roaring in the middle of the site. The tents were spaced close together and close by the fire. Looked like everyone wanted to be as close together as possible right now and I must admit I didn't want to be alone either.

Alice sat down on her sleeping bag that was in the middle of Rose and Jasper. Edward looked up at me and patted the spare spot next to him on his sleeping bag. I sat there silent and just stared down at the fire, it was mesmerizing. The small flames the flicked off the pieces of branches and logs, the redness of the coals that sizzled at the bottom, and the small crackles of the wood caught me in its seductive web.

"You should rest, Bella." I looked across to Edward as he held out his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and he helped me to my feet. He picked up the sleeping bag and led me towards his tent. He unzipped the door and placed the sleeping bag down in the centre and nudged me forwards.

I didn't argue and sat down on top of the sleeping bag and patted the spot next to me. He looked confused. There was no way in hell was I going to sleep by myself tonight, I don't think I could handle it.

"Edward, I'm not taking your bed and letting you sleep outside, now come here - now!" he laughed slightly and stepped inside the tent zipping it up behind him. I watched as he sat down next to me and pulled the sleeping bag over us both. He placed one arm around my waist and pulled me onto his chest as I fell back against his makeshift pillow.

"Good night Bella," he leant forward and kissed my shoulder.

"Night Edward," I closed my eyes and drifted off into the blackness of my dreams.

"_No, Mike, please..." I watched as Mike gripped onto my wrist, dangling me over the cliff's edge. I clutched to the stone wall hoping to hold myself. _

"_You wouldn't go out with me!" he yelled back and dropped me slightly. _

"_Please Mike, don't." My feet slipped against the muddy wall._

_All that was saving me from the long drop was Mike, and right now he was fuming._

"_I'm sorry Bella, but you're just a tease, and this is what happens when people mess with me." I felt Mike's grip loosen, I tried to grab his wrist but I fell... My voice crack as I screamed, falling further and further into the darkness. Mike's face smirked and watched as I plunged further into hell._

"_Bella, Bella - wake up." I heard my angels calling, I tried to go to him but the blackness below was swallowing me up. I could see him standing above me, reaching his hand towards me. Our fingertips just barely touching. _

"_Help me - Edward." I screamed out trying to break through the blackness to reach for him._

"_I've got you Bella," My hand made contact with his and my eyes woke up to reality._

"I'm here baby, I'm here - you're safe." I felt his strong arms, pulling me towards him. As I snapped my eyes open I noticed two green orbs staring back at me. The tears washed down my face for what seemed like the millionth time in the past twenty-four hours. I flung my arms around Edward's neck ignoring all the pains from my body and clung to him.

"Shhh its ok, I've got you." He soothed me while rubbing small circles in my back.

"Don't let go, please -don't let me fall... Don't let me fall." I cried into his neck as my hands gripped into his shirt.

"Never love, I'll never let you fall." He pressed his lips to my shoulder and held me in his arms.

"Close your eyes and picture us right now. See me holding onto you and not letting go, see my arms wrapped around you like a safe blanket that will never let anything happen to you. See it Bella." He whispered into my ear as he rocked us back and forth.

I did what he said and let my eyes close and drift off with the images of Edward holding me behind my eyelids. His voice surrounding my dreams as lay in his safe arms. In my dreams I heard the voices of my friends, voices of my family, of my Edward.

"How she doing?" the dream Jasper asked.

"I'm not too sure, she was having nightmares... god I'm going to kill that Newton kid when I see him next." My angel responded angrily – my angel shouldn't be angry, he should be happy.

"Do you want me to take her?" I heard dream Emmett ask, I felt my angels arms wrap tighter around me, as I did with him, I didn't want to let go of him and I definitely didn't want him to let go of me, ever.

"Its fine, I don't think I could pry her off even if I wanted to." I heard others laugh, and then the silence overtook my weird dreams. A silent kiss on my forehead pushed me deep into my dreams.

When I finally came to I could feel the sun shining down on my face, the breeze in my hair and the slowly rising and falling of my pillow. I opened my eyes to realise that my pillow was in fact Edward's chest. I lifted my head slowly and noticed his eyes staring back at mine. My favourite smile appeared on his face, and then fell slightly.

"Morning," I whispered to him, his smiled returned followed by a stupid smile on my face.

"Morning," he whispered back. I lay my head back down on his chest, and just looked up at the blue sky that was above us, we sat there in silence just listening to the dying fire crackle. Wait didn't I fall asleep in the tent?

"You were burning up, so I moved us out here." He whispered into my ear, and played with my hair. We sat there in silence as he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Bella..." I lifted my eyes and noticed Edward's eyes were on my wrists, and that's when I realised I couldn't feel my hands. I followed his eyes and noticed that my knuckles were white, and still clutching to Edward's shirt.

"Sorry," I slowly let go of his shirt, and stretched out my fingers trying to get the blood flowing through them again. I heard a low chuckle from him and I looked back.

"You don't need to apologise love," my heart fluttered when he called me that _love_... only Jasper and maybe Emmett ever called me that, but never with so much conviction before. I snuggled back into his chest and placed my hand on his stomach.

_God he has a six pack!_

"Bella," I heard a loud, screech from the little pixie. I internally groaned and wrapped myself closer to Edward pretending to sleep.

"I know you're a wake Bella," I heard Rose snicker.

I opened my eyes and sat up. There across the campfire I saw everyone slowly getting out of their tents. Alice quickly ran towards me and flung herself on top of Edward and me, mind you she all but jumped over the dying fire to get to us. She flung her arms around my neck and held me to her body.

"Are you alright, I was so scared, you scream louder than me!" my body stiffened, she pulled back to look at me. I look over to Jasper and Emmett and they smiled at me weakly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you all up." I felt the blush run through my face, as I let me hair cover my embarrassment. There was a silence amongst our camp site. I looked up and saw Jasper walking towards me, his arms slightly open. I smiled up at him and pulled myself to my feet running into his arms.

"You don't need to be embarrassed sweaty, you've been through a lot. You should be proud of yourself and how you're handling everything okay." I nodded into his chest. I heard a low sniff from the person next to me.

"Bells you better go hug, Emmett, before he cries you a river." I looked up quickly and saw Jasper nudge his head in the direction of Emmett. I looked over and there he was trying to hide his tears, body hunched over head down. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oh Bellie Boo - I'm so sorry." I cringed at the name he used to call me, and play slapped his arm.

"Oh can it Emmy Bear." I smirked back at him, he laughed and then wrapped his arms tightly around me, just like a massive bear hug.

"Wow Em you stink!" I smelt his shirt and it hit me like a ton of bricks, the smell of dirty boy smells - dirty socks that have been dunked in rotten eggs and double that and that is what he smelt like.

"It's not that bad," I watched as Emmett smelt his own smell and smiled, I felt like I was about to puke.

"Jasper and I found a stream not too far up the hill, I'm sure we could wash off there," we all looked at Alice and nodded. The camp was packed up quick enough and we followed Alice through the forest, it wasn't long till we heard the rushing of water through a stream. We picked up our pace and there we saw it, a long narrow stream that looked about waist deep.

"Girls call shot gun!" Alice yelled dropping her bag and running towards the edge of the stream. Rose looked at me, and nodded. We both took off running to the water's edge giggling like a bunch of school girls. We made it to the water and I quickly pulled off my shoes and socks and placed my feet in the water. I sighed in relief as the cold water numbed my feet, taking away my aches and pains that shattered through my toes and all the way up my legs. I watched as Alice tore off her shoes and her jumper. Rose hesitated near the water's edge and looked back at the boys.

"Boys you may go and find food, while we bathe." she ordered them.

"Oh Rosie cant we watch, it's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear." I heard Emmett shout out... Rose looked at me and Alice and winked.

"Emmett we aren't going to be wearing clothes, so no you haven't seen me yet." We all stared back at the boys and nodded in agreement. Their faces – now that was priceless, all three of them went bright red, no brighter than red they each created their own new colour.

"Shut your mouths, you don't wanna trap flies in there." I yelled over to them. I watched as they all simultaneously closed their mouths. And the three of us girls laughed together as we watched them drop their packs and walk back into the forest with their tails between their legs.

"Well let's get beautified!" Alice squealed. We slowly took off our clothes and walked into the water. We all stayed their without talking just relaxing into the water. I let my body sink deeper into the water and let the cool water work its magic on my bruises and muscles. My eyes closed shut and a smile finally reached up onto my face, this was heaven.

But of course Alice had to break the ice.

"So who wants strawberry, vanilla or lavender?" I opened my eyes and looked at Alice going through her pack on the bank. She was holding three different bottles of body wash.

"Alice, why do you have so many or better yet why do you have them at all?" I asked looking back from Alice to Rose. Rose looked at her the same way I was, confused and absolutely stunned.

"Bella, I never go anywhere without my overnight kit, with makeup, a fresh set of clothing, shower supplies and slippers." I just nodded. There was no arguing with her now, I was glad that she was over packed.

"Strawberry please," Alice threw me the bottle and I quickly opened the cap and smelt it. It was absolutely divine. While Rose took the vanilla and Alice was stuck with the lavender.

I decided to wash my clothes as they were now the only set I had that weren't turn into tiny shreds of completed caked with mud. I hung my clothes over a tree branch and let them dry out in the sun while it was out.

I slid back in the water and swam out to the middle were it was at its deepest. For a moment I let myself believe that we weren't stuck in the middle of nowhere, and that we weren't slowly running out of food. I sunk completely under the water and rested near the bottom. I closed my eyes and felt the water surround me and slowly release all tension within my body.

My thoughts were interrupted quickly when something moved over my thigh. I snapped my eyes open and gasped. A cloud of bubbles released from my mouth as I pushed myself through the surface of the water. Alice and Rose's face snapped towards me as I gasped.

"What is it!" they both asked together.

* * *

** So what you think?**

* * *

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes.  
_

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

* * *

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	6. AN

**Hey guys sorry for the 'Fake Update'**

**Currently on holiday, and just got wireless so i should be updating over the next couple of days!!!**

**Hope you all had a good easter and ill update soon**

**Xoxooxoxoxox**

**Kelly**


	7. Capella

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_I slid back in the water and swam out to the middle were it was at its deepest. For a moment I let myself believe that we weren't stuck in the middle of nowhere, and that we weren't slowly running out of food. I sunk completely under the water and rested near the bottom. I closed my eyes and felt the water surround me and slowly release all tension within my body._

_My thoughts were interrupted quickly when something moved over my thigh. I snapped my eyes open and gasped. A cloud of bubbles released from my mouth as I pushed myself through the surface of the water. Alice and Rose's face snapped towards me as I gasped._

_"What is it!" they both asked together._

* * *

**And Now...**_  
_

"FISH!" I screamed to them, they both looked at me as though I was growing two heads.

"There are fish here!" I shouted again, I quickly sunk back under the water and saw a whole school of fish swimming around me. There were enough there to feed all of us, even Emmett, and that's saying something. I pushed back out of the water and saw Rose and Alice's heads break the surface of the water, and they looked just as excited as I did.

"Oh my god did you see how many there were!" Alice chimed.

"We need something to catch them with!" Rose said looking around the bank of the river. I followed her actions and looked around for something pointy.

"How about a net or something?" Alice asked.

"Perfect, but do you have one in that trusty bag of yours?" I laughed as her smile disappeared.

"Well, what can we use?" she asked.

I saw a stick that looked strong enough not to bend. I waded through the water and reached over the grassed bank and grabbed it. Yep, definitely a good choice - now all I needed was something to strike the fish with. I looked around I needed the perfect rock, no sharper than that, it needed to be like a spear.

"Hey Bells, what about these?" I looked over to Alice and saw her holding up a pair of barber scissors...

"Alice, are you planning to cut your hair while we were hiking?" I questioned her.

"Ha – ha, no it was in case I needed to make my pants shorts, or for an emergency like this one." She walked towards Rose and handed them to her, who then passed them to me. I poked my fingers through the holes and snapped them open and closed.

"Perfect, now all we need is something to tie them to the stick and were all set." We all looked around again trying to find anything. Twine would be excellent right now, but I don't think that Alice has that in her handy bag.

"I've got cotton?" Alice asked holding up a small sewing kit.

"Not strong enough." I shook my belt.

We all looked around our surroundings and came up with nothing. That was until Rose gasped.

"Oh my belt!" Rose shouted, she all but bolted to the end of the bank and unthreaded her thin pink belt from her shorts and threw it too me. It was perfect, not too thick and not too long.

I wrapped the belt around the scissors and welded them together, turning a simple belt, stick and scissors into the perfect spear. I dove down under the water and waited for the school of fish to swim past me and then I struck.

_BAM! _

"I GOT IT!" I broke through the surface of the water holding the spear in the air. The medium sized fish flapped around on the scissors.

"Oh my god, Bella, you did it!" Alice called out to me.

"Fuck yeah," Rose yelled throwing her arms into the air. I pulled the fish of the scissors and threw the fish onto the bank and dove down to get more.

By the end of our little bath session we ended up having around fifteen fish lying on the bank. I think the other fish finally realised that there was danger here and swam back downstream to get away from my ninja skills. Alice had washed all of our clothes and our old ones and laid them out on the rock to dry. We would have clean clothes for the next few days.

"Oi bitches our clothes are done!"Alice announced. Rose and I looked out at each other and laughed. I hadn't had this much fun with girls, well since ever. I always found them so boring, but not Alice and Rose they were awesome. I could really see them as sisters, rather than friends. They were loyal and trustworthy and best of all they actually got on well with my brothers.

"Well Miss Lady vs. Wild, I believe you have conquered dinner for one night." Rose high fived me as we wadded towards the bank.

"Lady, I think Vixen would be more appropriate. Don't you think?" Alice laughed handing us both a bottle of water.

"So where'd you learn to fish like that?" Rose asked ringing out her hair.

"My dad, he was pretty much the guru on fishing and anything outdoorsy." I laughed at the memories of my father coming home with an entire esky filled with fish. It would last for weeks the amount of fish we had. I handed Rose the drink bottle and she shook it and drank the remaining gulps of it.

"Were out of water," Rose groaned and screwed the cap back on. We needed fresh water. We needed water more than we would need food. We could boil the river water but I really don't know how clean it would be, even after we attempt to boil it.

"Ali you got anything in there to dig a hole?" I questioned. She looked back at her back and then shook her head.

"No but there's a pretty spade-ish looking rock over here," she lifted up a small spade like rock and waved it in the air.

"It could work." I shrugged, and if all else fails I have two hands. Then again, Alice would probably kill me for getting my hands and my nails dirty.

"What's it for?" Rose asked while slipping out of the water.

"Water, we need to refill the water bottles." She nodded but didn't quite get it.

"If you dig a whole deep enough and then place a container or something to gather water with in the hole, then cover the over with glad wrap, but I think a t-shirt would suffice. Then you leave it overnight and then dew builds up and drips into the container." I smiled as Rose held her hand out to help me out of the water.

"And the water is drinkable?" she asked and handed me my old clothes. We dried ourselves off using an old shirt and a top, than put on our clean clothes.

"Definitely, and you would be surprised to see how much you can gather." I laughed as I threw the old singlet at her. Alice was dressed first and helped me get dresses again. I tried to tell her that after the bath my body felt better, but she wouldn't hear of it. She kept saying something along the lines of 'the eye of the storm'.

After we were dressed and gathered all the fish up, we made our way back to a clear spot just a few meters away from the river and set up camp. Alice had all the tents set up, while Rose worked on getting the fire ready. And lucky me, I was left with gutting and scaling the fish. Regardless I was the only one who had caught a fish let alone cleaned one before.

The entire time the three of us had big wide smiles on our faces, we were proud and we weren't going to hide it. Once they were all cleaned and ready to cook I speared them all with sticks and stuck them in the fire, rotating them every few minutes making sure that they cooked evenly.

"Hey ladies, how was your bath?" Emmett asked walking towards us. Alice and Rose quickly stood up and walked towards me as we stood in front of the fire, blocking our achievements.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Emmett's nose was in the air. _Man he had a nose like a bear!_

"Um well did you guys find anything for dinner?" Alice said with a tiny pout on her lips, playing it up completely. We noticed that the boys were only carrying small pieces of branches but that was it. No food what so ever.

"Sorry girls, we only found a few berries but we weren't sure if they we edible or not." Jasper said looking at Alice apologetically. I knew that Jasper hated feeling helpless, or worse even, he hated letting someone down, especially a girl.

"God never send a man to do a woman's job." Rose fake raged and turned to wink at me. I caught on quickly to her little game.

"Yeah, aren't you '_men_' meant to be 'one with the wild." I rolled my eyes at them and crossed my arms over my chest. They all looked down at their feet ashamed for not being able to provide for their women.

Rose, Alice and I looked at each other trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Alice nodded, telling me we should probably let them off the hook.

"Well, seeing as you _boys_ were running around playing nature all afternoon…" I emphasised on the word boys and they all flinched slightly. Edward was about to interject when I stepped in.

"Well… us superior females gathered dinner." We broke away from the fire revealing the roasting dinner we had hidden behind our backs.

Buying a round of drinks at the bar, one hundred dollars. Buying dinner for you partner, fifty dollars. The look on those partners faces right now, utterly priceless.

"YOU ARE AMAZING!" Emmett practically ran to me, picking me up in his signature bear hug and squeezed me tightly. He kissed my check and then dropped me, moving onto Alice, she squealed and then he dropped her and moved to Rose.

"You are the women of my life!" he declared to her. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and locked lips with hers. I looked away to give them some privacy only to see Jasper locking lips with Alice. I internally groaned and turned my attention to the Greek god walking towards me with the greatest of all smiles planted on his face.

"Well aren't you Miss outback?" he smiled down at me and picked me up. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my arms around his neck.

"Oh yes, I'm all there is nature." I smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. As soon as our lips met I felt the sparks fly, the tingles through my body. I moaned into his mouth. My hands wrapped through his hair pulling him closer to me. I felt his arms tighten around my body, our bodies moulding together.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We pulled back slightly only to see everyone looking at us. Edward didn't break eye contact with me but smiled none the less.

"Yes?" he asked smirking slyly at me.

"Am I going to barf before I eat?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes and starred back at Edward. I couldn't help it, I leant in and our lips met again.

"Bella, come on I'm hungry!" I heard Emmett wine again. Edward pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"So am I," he whispered seductively, I knew he didn't mean food. I felt my whole body shiver and he saw it to.

"Later," he whispered again. He placed me back down on the ground and we walked back over to the food. We divvied up the food, not equally I might add. Emmett had five fish to himself. Edward and Jasper had three each, Rose and Alice had one each and I had two, and yet we still had three left.

"Oh god girls that was amazing!" Jasper moaned popping the last piece of fish in his mouth. We discussed the idea of the collecting water overnight and we all agreed it was a good idea. Emmett dug a deep enough whole within a few minutes and we had a small cooking pot placed at the bottom. Jasper had sacrificed his sleeping bag for the appeal of having fresh water.

There was a non-awkward silence around the campfire, I was lying next to Edward, Alice next to Jasper and Rose next to Emmett. If we were stuck in the middle of nowhere, I would say that this would be a fantastic day – but I couldn't say that.

Edward had sat behind me most of the night and needed his magic fingers through my tight muscles and applied Jasper's magic gel over my bruises.

"Guys..." I heard a soft whispered. We all looked up and saw Rose looking at all of us.

"What are we going to do?" She whimpered as Emmett wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. I noticed a small tear roll down her cheek.

Okay now this silence was awkward. We all knew what she was thinking, she was thinking about the things we had all tried so hard to repress into the back of our minds. But there really was no escaping it.

I felt Edward's arms pull me closer to him, this is what I needed, I needed to feel safe, and I needed to feel that everything was alright. Even though in the back of my mind I knew that we weren't, we were far from - everything will be okay.

"I think we should try and head down the mountain," Jasper spoke up.

There was another silence, we were all thinking about travelling down the mountain. We knew we had to, but we had no idea which way was the right way and which way was going to get us more lost than we already were. Or worse yet, lead us deeper into the forest.

"We need to make sure that we're heading in the right direction, though." Jasper spoke. We all nodded. We all stayed silent for the rest of the night. Everyone knew what was going to happen tomorrow, we all had thousands of thoughts running through our minds, thousands of different theories that would either be to our advantage or disadvantage.

I stared up at the cloudless sky, it was starting to get dark now. The first star appeared above me and sparkled to me. I couldn't help but sigh it remembered the song my dad used to sing to me on nights like this.

_Star light,  
Star bright,  
First star,  
I see tonight. _

_I wish I may,  
I wish I might,  
Have this wish,  
I wish tonight..._

I all but whispered out my poem and stared up at the single star. It was shining brighter than anything else above me. I wished that we could get out of here, to be back at home in my warm bed, with Edward holding me safely in his arms.

"THAT'S IT!" I shot up to my feet and screamed out. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. What was with everyone thinking I was crazy today?

"Bells, what's wrong?" Edward started to panic. I turned to him and laughed. I could hardly control my excitement any more.

"Don't you see. The answer has been right in front of us all this time!" I screamed out, I looked back at Jasper. He should have seen this. I should have seen it sooner.

"Bells are you okay?" Alice asked sceptically, looking at me like I was going beyond insane. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Jazz what's that!" I pointed up to the star in the sky.

"It's just a star Bella," he looked back at me, now he gave me the crazy look.

"Yeah, what star is it!" he looked back at it. I watched as his face changed, he finally understood what I was saying, he looked back at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Bella, you're an absolute genius!" He screamed all but jumping to his feet. He ran to me and gathered me up in a hug.

"Would someone please tell us what's going on!" Emmett screamed.

"It's Capella!" Jaz and I both screamed at the same time. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

"Oh my god!" I turned to Edward he was looking up at the sky, he turned back to me. The biggest smile on his face. I stood up and he kissed me with such force.

"I have to smartest girlfriend in the world!" my heart stopped...

"Oh shit, I mean um.. fuck!' he blushed.

"Edward, what did you just call me?" I asked again. I made him suffer more.

"I'm sorry it just came out, I was going to ask you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just said it like that," he looked down almost blushing.

"Edward, ask me." his eyes snapped back to mine.

"Bella, would you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I couldn't contain my smile. I nodded and jumped back into his arms, locking my mouth to his. I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes sparkled.

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" I squealed again and kissed him.

"Okay enough with the PDA, what's the star got to do with anything!" Alice all but screamed. Edward placed me back down on the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alice that star is the brightest star over European mountain, Capella. Do you see the three stars pointing slightly down to the right?" she nodded.

"They're call 'The kids' now if you follow them they lead to the two major cities, one being Cyprus." Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. She jumped up and started squealing.

"Oh my god -Oh my god - Oh my god!" She screamed out. Everyone started celebrating, knowing that soon we will be safe, that we had a direction now. All we had to do was survive the hike!

* * *

** So what you think?**

* * *

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

* * *

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	8. Counting Numbers

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"It's Capella!" Jaz and I both screamed at the same time. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy._

_"Oh my god!" I turned to Edward he was looking up at the sky, he turned back to me. The biggest smile on his face. I stood up and he kissed me with such force._

_"I have to smartest girlfriend in the world!" my heart stopped..._

_"Oh shit, I mean um.. fuck!' he blushed._

_"Edward, what did you just call me?" I asked again. I made him suffer more._

_"I'm sorry it just came out, I was going to ask you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just said it like that," he looked down almost blushing._

_"Edward, ask me." his eyes snapped back to mine._

_"Bella, would you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I couldn't contain my smile. I nodded and jumped back into his arms, locking my mouth to his. I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes sparkled._

_"Yes, yes a million times yes!" I squealed again and kissed him._

_"Okay enough with the PDA, what's the star got to do with anything!" Alice all but screamed. Edward placed me back down on the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_"Alice that star is the brightest star over European mountain, Capella. Do you see the three stars pointing slightly down to the right?" she nodded._

_"They're call 'The kids' now if you follow them they lead to the two major cities, one being Cyprus." Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. She jumped up and started squealing._

_"Oh my god -Oh my god - Oh my god!" She screamed out. Everyone started celebrating, knowing that soon we will be safe, that we had a direction now. All we had to do was survive the hike!_

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Okay everyone up!" I groaned as I heard Jasper's commanding voice echo in my mind. I groaned and rolled over, my head resting on my new boyfriend's chest. And just when I was having one the best dreams ever.

"Bells, this was your idea remember," Edward prodded trying to wake me up.

"Yeah but my other idea was a sleep in, that didn't work either did it?" I groaned again as I sat up, as much as the water and constant massages helped, it still didn't stop my body from hurting so badly.

Edward pulled me up to my feet, letting me rest against his side.

"How's your body?" he whispered into my ear and then kissed my cheek.

"Fine," I mumbled and closed my eyes again, knowing that Edward had me.

"Liar." He placed one arm around my waist and with other he went for my shoulders and worked at my knots.

"So how exactly are we going to follow the stars when its day time?" Emmett questioned, that was a good question but with me knowing Jazz and knowing what I would do too, I knew he had a plan.

"Well last night I recorded down which way the stars were pointing and I made a mental map. See that ridge over there. We are going to head in that direction. And if we come to a point where we lose it than, we shall camp for the night and start all over again." See told you.

The plan was great, we could work our way slowly out of the mountain and back to civilisation. We had a plan, it wasn't just running around with our heads cut off. But to every plan there came an issue, and our issue was the lack of food and water. We could stay where we were and fish and make water every night, or we could find other sources of food – hopefully – and make it out of here by ourselves.

We all started to pack up camp, and Rose and I made one quick trip back into the river and caught at least a two days' worth of food. Alice had managed to sew together a few t-shirts and was able to create a sort of bag that I could carry the fish in.

Edward had managed to find some dry branches and logs lying around and bundled them together, just in case we couldn't find any further down.

All together we had managed to refill all of our bags with necessities.

Jasper led the way as we walked down the mountain. After a while we traded packs, some were lighter than others and well some of them only Emmett volunteered to carry. We stopped several times to rest and to rehydrate. Jasper had insisted that we take our time getting down the mountain, the last thing we needed was to exhaust ourselves beyond movement. Or worse yet, have someone pass out from dehydration, and out here it wasn't as easy as drinking a few bottles of water and bed rest to recover. No out here it was life-threatening.

I didn't want to think about things like life threatening, or danger, but realism was that it was true. Anything could happen out here and we would be helpless.

I couldn't believe how many times I tripped, I thought going up the mountain was bad but going down was worse. I had scraped knees, hands, elbows, feet everywhere! And every time Edward tried to catch me, most the times he succeeded and other times I brought him down with me. Right on cue my foot hit a branch and sent me forward. I groaned as soon as my stomach hit the ground.

Guess I should concentrate more on putting one foot in front of the other, and not on the possible dangers that could arise.

"Love you alright?" Edward stood in front of me helping me back to my feet.

"Yeah, fine." I grumbled and brushed off the dirt from the front of my clothes. Edward lent forwards and kissed my forehead.

"Let me love," he plied the bag off my back and pulled it over his shoulder. I don't know who's bag I was holding onto, but it was heavy.

"I'm alright Edward." I rubbed my hands over my shoulders and cracked my neck a few times.

"That's disgusting," he laughed and placed his hands over mine.

"Hey it loosens my neck, so sue me." I laughed.

"You know I could do that for you," he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that." I turned back towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I think I like that too." He leant forwards and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hey guys, what's that?" We all turned to see Alice looking over the edge of the cliff. We all went to see what she was pointing at.

I gasped. What I saw finally brought a smile on my face.

"MY BAG!" I held onto the tree branch and started to move closer to it, it really wasn't that far down and for once my fears had gone away. Right now all I wanted was my bag and nothing was going to stop me.

"Bella stop." I heard Edward's panic voice yell out to me. Emmett and Jasper were right behind me, following me in every step, both calling out for me to stop.

I didn't though I was climbing lower and lower and there it was sitting wedged between two rocks. I grabbed hold of the straps and pulled it towards me. The instant I grabbed it I dropped it and screamed in fright.

"Bella!" I heard shouting. I stepped backwards retreating from my bag and started laughing.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned quickly and saw Edward there with his hands on my cheeks.

"Bella love what is it?" he whispered staring deep into my eyes. It was as if he was searching for the answer within my brown orbs.

"Snake..." that's all I said and he dragged me backwards, and away from my bag. As soon as he deemed me far enough away from the snake did he let me go. He turned me around to face him and he picked up my arms one at a time and searched them for a bite, well that's what I think he was doing.

"Did it bite you? Are you hurt?" Edward turned my hands over once again and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No I'm fine, it was sleeping and woke when I dropped the bag, it just surprised me that's all." I smiled trying to defend my ego. He finally smiled and brought me into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that, please, you almost gave me a heart attack." I laughed and placed my hands near his hair.

"Look grey hair," I plucked at it and laughed.

"That's not funny Isabella." He smirked.

"You guys ok?" I looked up and saw Alice and Rose peering over the edge, Jasper and Emmett were half way down. How the hell did Edward beat them?

"Yeah, it's just a snake." I heard Alice shriek and she placed her hands over her mouth. I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself, townie.

"You okay Bells?" Emmett asked while trying to catch his breathe.

"Yeah fine seriously, it just surprised me that's all." I shrugged it off. It wasn't that I was scared of snake, trust me living in Forks surrounded by forest I was used to the rouge snake wondering into my bathroom or under my bed.

"Do you know what type it was?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Yeah it was a Coluber Jugularis, Pure white. Non venomous." He nodded.

"How'd you know that?" Edward questioned.

"Well I am the smartest female in my year." I playfully slapped his arm. He laughed.

"Rose can you throw me the fishing stick?" She nodded and slowly dropped it down the cliff. I caught it without dropping it.

"Bells what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Catching me some dinner," I smirked at him and walked towards my bag. Emmett and Jasper were standing next to it ready and waiting.

They knew what to do; we had done this many times before. Jasper would move the object, Emmett would stand on its head or neck and I would grab the sharp object and kill it. That's if it was poisonous, we have a species around forks that if you find it you have to kill it, its apparently poisoning and killing wild life in the forest. Can you believe that you can get arrested if you don't kill it, or at least not report it?

"Okay ready?" they both nodded.

"Three...Two...One!" Jasper moved the bag, Emmett stepped on its head and I thrusted the scissors down onto its neck severing it completely.

"WOOOH," I screamed out picking it up by the tail and held it up towards Alice and Rose.

"Who wants dinner?" Alice and Rose squirmed, Edward stood there gob smacked and Jasper and Emmett high fived each other.

"I think I'll stick with the fish thanks," Alice gagged and shook her head in disgust.

I handed Emmett the snake and went for my bag. What a relief it was to finally have it back, and it looked alright. No wild animals had gotten to it, which meant that maybe the food was still good. The water was definitely going to be okay so that was a plus.

I slowly opened the top and laughed when I saw my camera wedged in-between my clothes and the sandwiches. I was actually very surprised that it wasn't smashed into smithereens. I took it out and turned it on smiling as I saw the little blue screen light up. I turned it around and smirked up at the screen.

"Hey guys, so here's an update. We are stranded in the middle on now where, and well I just found my bag which means I found my camera. Also by finding my bag we found dinner." I turned the camera to the snake and then back to me.

"Yeah see that's a snake! Yummy - yummy!" I laughed and turned the camera back to Edward and walked over to him.

"As you might remember this Hero here is Edward. And well if I went over the last couple days with you then you could see that this was true. He saved my life literally. And well now he's my boyfriend. Yeah I know how lame, the whole damsel in distress thing – bit it works for me." I turned the camera back to Edward and he smiled and waved. I lent up and kissed him, making sure that I caught it on camera. I wanted to record each and every precious moment that I had with him.

"That's it for now, I'm going back to kissing my boyfriend – See ya." I turned the camera off and did exactly that, kissed my boyfriend.

"Ew that's like watching my sister make out with my best mate," Emmett whined.

"Emmett you were making out with my sister before..." Edward rebutted.

"Yeah but that was different... this is Bella." I turned around and glared at him.

"Hey what's wrong with someone kissing me!" I shouted back at him and he looked scared. I stalked towards him with my hands crossed over my chest.

"I – ah- I um- nothing." And he ran.

"I'm going to get you Emmett THOMAS!" Emmett hated it when I called him by his first and middle name. He knew he was in trouble then. I chased after him, he ran from tree to tree, trying to hide behind it. But that was like trying to hide a bear behind a twig, not very smart.

"Oh Emmett. Come out come out wherever you are..." nothing.

I could see him hiding a few trees ahead of me, and I was actually having fun messing with him.

"Hey Emmett, I found a chocolate bar in my bag you want it?" I asked knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Oh yeah thanks Bells," he stepped out from his hiding place.

Way too easy.

But he stopped in his tracks and his face fell, he knew that he fell right into my trap and now he was going to get it.

"Oh shit!" He gasped and turned to run, but he ran straight into the tree he was hiding behind and he fell backwards.

"Timberrrrr!" I shouted out laughed.

I ran over to him just to make sure that he was okay. He had done this before, knocked himself out – but last time it was on a hanging pot on our porch. Stupid idiot had the guts to take Charlie's last piece of pizza. It's not like he could damage brain cells. I still don't know how he made it as one of the top three students in the school. But mind you there are only around eighty people in our level.

"Em you okay?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah, just a little bump. No piggy."

"You mean no biggy?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

We decided that we should rest now during the day and maybe get some walking done at night. So that we could make sure that we were going in the right direction. We had three working torches left so we made three sticks with material on the end that we made fire torches. I must say they worked better than the torches.

We had been walking for a few hours and slowly the sun started to go down behind the trees, and it was getting harder and harder for us to see what was right in front of us, let alone if we were walking right of the edge of a mountain or not.

Because we all want a repeat of the other night, don't we.

"Do we stop?" Alice voiced first and we all huddled together in our usual pack.

"Anyone tired?" Jasper asked and we all shook our head. We had enough sleeping time during the day we could go on for a few more hours.

"Alright then everyone form a line. Edward you stay at the back." We all listened the plan that Jasper had managed to cook up and headed back down the mountain. Jasper had come up with the idea of us all walking in a straight line, and the first person, Jasper, would say one. Next Alice would say two. Emmett three. Rose four. Me five. And lucky last, Edward six. We would say our numbers after the person in front of us, making sure that we were all together.

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"4.."

"5.."

"6.."

We kept walking...

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"4.."

"5.."

"6.."

And walking…

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"4.."

"5.."

"6.."

I was starting to get tired now. We walked for hours and continued in that same pattern, counting our way through the night and making sure that we kept an eye out on the stars, making sure that we were going in the right direction. I waited for the next number counting to begin, we started off counting off with only a few seconds apart. But now we were almost thirty seconds apart. I guess we were all getting bored and tired now.

"1.."

...

And nothing. No two.

Where was two? Where was Alice?

* * *

**So what you think?**

**Where is Alice?  
**

* * *

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

* * *

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	9. Tracking

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"Alright then everyone form a line. Edward you stay at the back." We all listened the plan that Jasper had managed to cook up and headed back down the mountain. Jasper had come up with the idea of us all walking in a straight line, and the first person, Jasper, would say one. Next Alice would say two. Emmett three. Rose four. Me five. And lucky last, Edward six. We would say our numbers after the person in front of us, making sure that we were all together.

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"4.."

"5.."

"6.."

We kept walking...

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"4.."

"5.."

"6.."

And walking…

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"4.."

"5.."

"6.."

I was starting to get tired now. We walked for hours and continued in that same pattern, counting our way through the night and making sure that we kept an eye out on the stars, making sure that we were going in the right direction. I waited for the next number counting to begin, we started off counting off with only a few seconds apart. But now we were almost thirty seconds apart. I guess we were all getting bored and tired now.

"1.."

...

And nothing. No two.

Where was two? Where was Alice?

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Alice!" I screamed out first. Our line stopped, slowly we joined together and too right we were one person short. She was gone.

"Alice this isn't funny. Come out now!" Rose screamed with tears running down her face. Emmett moved to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alice sweetie, are you playing a trick." Jasper asked out into the black night sky.

"Mary Alice Brandon you get your skinny but back here or I'll cut up all your clothes and credit cards!" Edward yelled while spinning around in the darkness trying to flash his torch at every possible angle.

"Ali…" Rose whispered and buried her face into Emmett's chest.

"Alice where are you!" I heard Jasper scream out and started to move away from the circle to search for her.

"Alice!" I screamed out through my tears and followed Jasper's movements. I ran towards the tree line with all hopes of finding her crouched down behind a bush. I for once preyed that she would jump out and scare me, to jump at me and squeal her high pitched scream at me. I broke through the tree's only to be pulled back. Two strong arms wrapped around me and slowly tugged me back into the clearing.

"It's alright love. We will find her." Edward whispered into my ear and slowly lead me back to the circle.

"Edward, where is she!" he held me tighter and I could feel his body shaking.

"Rose, Bella stay together, every minute we say our names. We're going to find her!" Emmett took command and swapped his fire torch with my battery torch. I was about to demand that I help but he glared down at me. This was not the time to argue, so I stayed quiet and nodded my head.

Edward quickly kissed me and then handed me over to Rose. I watched as the lights from our boys quickly disappeared into the darkness. I felt a water droplets land on my shoulder and my face, but they weren't my tears. I looked up and noticed the tears running down Rose's face.

"Oh Rose, she'll be fine." I rubbed her back as she cried a little more. As much as I wanted to break down with her, someone needed to be strong for her.

"Jasper..." I heard from my right in the distance.

Next would be Alice, but there was no sound. I felt my body tense up by the silence that filled the air. Where could she be?

"Emmett..." we both turned and looked in the opposite direction to where Jasper had called from. I squeezed Rose's hand, she was next.

"Rose..." she barely whispered. I squeezed her hand harder motioning for her to say her name again.

"Rose..." she yelled back.

"Bella..." I yelled almost instantly afterwards, not able to wait the full minute after her.

I waited for Edward's voice, I needed to hear it. I felt Rose's hand tighten around me. But there was nothing but silence in the darkness. Not again, please not again.

"Try again, maybe he didn't hear you?" I nodded and took a deep breathe, trying to summon up the loudest voice I could muster.

"Bella!" I yelled a little louder. I waited, this time and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Edward..." I felt my body literally collapse under me, bringing Rose down with me. We held onto each other tightly just trying to hold each other together.

"Jasper..."

"Emmett..."

"Rose..."

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

This continued for a good half hour. And every time that I said my name, my hope started to fade. Rose and I sat there watching as the dark sky started to grow lighter each time we said our names. I saw the sun start to rise above the hills and make its way into the middle of the sky, midday. There was no need for the torches now, they just added smoke to the now clear blue sky.

We waited for the next round of name calling to behind, the time between saying them had increased now, to at least three to four minutes apart. We waited, but there was an eerie silence amongst the air, something wasn't right, I felt it throughout my entire body. It felt as though we were being watched, someone was out there, someone was watching us. I jumped up quickly out of Rose's arms.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked jumped up next to me. But I couldn't concentrate on her voice at the moment; I needed to hear the one voice, the next voice.

"Jasper!" I screamed out. Rose finally caught on.

"Jasper it's been five minutes, you can start again!" Rose called trying to keep her voice calm, I could sense her trying to hide the panic, but right now we were both in panic mode.

"Jasper, man where are you!" I heard Emmett scream.

"Edward!" I screamed out. There was a silence.

"Edward, answer me this instant!" Rose screamed.

"I'm here, I'm okay!" Edward screamed out. I turned around and saw Edward running through the trees behind us, from the complete opposite direction from which he left last night. He looked exhausted, he had dirt all over his clothes and his body seemed to sag under every step. As soon as he reached us, Rose and I engulfed him in a hug.

"It's okay, we'll find her." Edward was trying to sooth both Rose and I when we heard running from the behind me and saw Emmett break through the trees. I moved out of Edward's arms and bolted straight for him. He reached be half way and I all but jumped into his arms. He held me tightly in his signature bear hug.

"Where are they Em?" I felt the tears run down my cheek and onto his shirt. He held me tighter.

"We'll find them, you know Jazzy won't stop till his got his women." I couldn't help but laugh slightly, but Emmett was right, Jasper wouldn't stop at anything till he knew we were safe. I remember the day when we went to the airport to pick up Emmett's cousin. I went to the bathroom and got lost, and Jaz didn't stop till he found me, he ever entered the very full, very busy toilets to find me. The security team even had to restrain him at one point.

"Hey guys over here!" We all looked back and saw Jasper calling us over from. Emmett dropped me back to my feet grabbed my hand and ran towards Jasper, dragging me along with him. Edward and Rose were running behind us.

"JASPER!" I screamed and ran straight into his awaiting arms. I embraced him for a moment and then remembered that I was angry with him. I stepped back out of his arms and slapped him across the face.

"Bells what was that - "

"Don't you ever do that again! I was calling and calling! I thought you disappeared to!" I shouted at him, the tears were uncontrollably running down my face now. He stepped forward and hugged me.

"I'm sorry hun, I promise I won't do that again." By this stage Edward and Rose were standing next to us.

"Jaz what did you find, did you find her!" Edward asked. Jasper shook his head.

"No but I found this," he held up a torch. Alice's torch, it was easy to tell whose it was. It was pink.

"Where?" Emmett asked. Jasper led the way, through the thick trees, the bushes.

"Right here," Jasper pointed down. I looked around it was a small open spot, a rock was behind me, trees sticking out everywhere. Why was she here, what happened. I could hear voices but I blocked them out I had to think. Analyse. I walked around looking for anything, anything that could help me figure out what happened.

"_Daddy daddy, what's this?" I pointed out a large foot print on the ground. Daddy had taken me camping for the summer. He was going to show me the wonders of the wild. I couldn't help but giggle, the wild was a wonder, I wonder what the wild thought about it being a wonder... _

"_Well that baby Bells is a wolf print. See here, where the print gets deeper in the ground." I looked down as his fingers traced the outline of the print. I nodded and looked back up at him._

"_Well this shows that the wolf was running, he puts more force into his steps when he runs trying to go faster and faster." He stood up from his crouch and moved over to the nearby tree. _

"_See how this twig is snapped?" I walked over and looked at it. _

"_What do you see?" He asked me. I looked at it. I couldn't figure out what he was seeing that I wasn't. All I saw was a snapped twig. _

"_What colour is it?" he glided his finger over the snapped part. I looked closer._

"_Green," I smiled. He picked up an old brown twig off the ground it had already been snapped. Its insides were brown._

"_This one's brown, why?" I questioned._

"_Well when a tree or twig first snaps it's still alive. The green shows that it was snapped recently. While the old twig on the ground that has been snapped a while ago shows brown. It's no longer alive." _

"_This twig is dead?" I asked. I felt my eyes start to water._

"_Oh pumpkin it's alright. It's just the circle of life. Everything dies sweetheart, everything lives." _

"_You won't leave me, will you daddy?" I looked up at him as he brushed the stray tear that ran down my cheek._

"_No Bells, I will never leave you. I may have to leave this world like the twig. But I'll always live right here." he placed his hand over my heart._

"_I will always live in you baby girl." _

"_I love you daddy," I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Love you to Bella." _

I remember that day like none other; my dad had taught me everything about camping. Tracking was my specialty, I even tried to teach Jasper and Emmett whenever we go camping.

I stepped forward and saw the branches. A couple of them snapped. Both green and brown.

_Thanks Daddy…_

"Over here!" they all came rushing.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Here, someone was here. A couple hours ago."

"What how?" I ignored Edward and moved forward seeing another snap. It was leading me.

"And here, she went this way." I didn't bother to wait for them I kept seeing more and more signs. I could hear them following me.

We walked out to a clearing. It was small but slightly open. There were rocks, boulders and a tiny stream of water ran over them.

I looked around trying to pick up the trail again.

"Over here!" I looked and saw Jasper bent over a rock. I ran towards him. What I saw scared me, blood.

"No – no – no," Rose started to panic.

"ALICE!" Rose screamed out, tears running down her face. She went off running over the rocks.

"Emmett stop her!" I screamed out. He bolted after Rose catching up to her quickly. She broke down on his shoulder.

I couldn't let my emotions take over, if I did then I would be of no use to anyone, especially Alice.

I needed to find this trail before it was too late, before we lost the light. I looked down at the blood. A small handprint smudge. There wasn't enough blood to be fatal, it was just a cut.

The way the blood was just a smear, but showed a struggle. Maybe she broke his nose… Maybe it wasn't even hers… I hope it wasn't.

There was someone else here, someone has her. She was running from him, she had got away. But he got to her here. She fought, she would have fought hard.

"Bells, what do you see?" Jasper asked bending down next to me. I looked up and made sure Rose wasn't listening. She didn't need to hear this. Emmett noticed and nodded his head, picking her up and walking slightly away from us.

"She's being chased. Someone is following her, but she managed to get away. She was running from over there to here. He caught up to her here, they struggled. I don't know what happened but he's carrying her from here and they went that way." I pointed across to the rocks and through the trees.

"Bella, how can you tell exactly?" Edward asked. I walked over to other side of the rocks were the trail picks up again.

"See here, the dirt is flattened. It's deeper than before over there. Which means either he has suddenly gained a lot of weight or he's carrying someone?"

"He?" Edward asked.

"I don't believe a female would be able to overpower Alice and get her to come willingly. He nodded in confirmation and I kept walking forwards. Everyone followed me. We kept walking, following the trail. At one point there was another slight struggle. Alice is fighting back, good girl.

"There!" I pointed at the object on the ground. Bright pink. I ran forward and picked it up. It was a bead.

"Show me," Rose stepped forward out from Emmett's arms. I showed her the pink bead, she picked it up and looked at it.

"It's a pink sapphire. I gave her this bracelet before this trip as a graduation present."

"But where are the rest of them? If one came off they all would have. It was a single silver chain." I couldn't help but smile, even a small laugh escaped my lips.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Rose all but attacked at me.

"Because, this means that the bracelet didn't break." She looked at me more puzzled than before.

"Alice is leaving this for us, she's leaving a trail." Rose finally smiled. She stepped forward and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," I hugged her back.

"Sorry girls, but I think we should move along," I pulled back and nodded.

We kept walking, picking up our pace. We found more and more beads. Finally the last thing was the chain itself. I looked up everyone had the worried look on their faces, what else is left for her to drop, her clothes?

I looked around and tried to find the trail. It wasn't clear but there was something. A light trail, actually you couldn't even call it a trail more like a smudge of dirt. After all the rain we'd had, and the past couple days of sun, the tops of the surface were dried and slightly cracked, but with enough pressure the top cracked open and revealed the wet mud underneath. It really wasn't that hard to find, you just had to know where to look, and know exactly what you're looking for.

The trail got thinner as the trees got denser. It was single file and slowly led around a cliffs edge.

"_Help me please," I looked up and saw the mud falling down from the cliffs edge. _

"Bells…" My mind snapped out of its trance and I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me, blocking the cliffs edge.

"I'm fine." I squeaked out and tried to swallow the pain from my chest.

"I've got you love," he whispered and wrapped his arms around my waist taking a step forwards with me in tow.

"I can't." I pulled back and pressed my back against his chest, effectively halting us.

"You can, I'll be with you every step of the way I promise." His arms tightened around me if to prove his point. But I shook my head, I squeezed my eyes closed wishing that the empty air between me and the cliffs edge would just disappear into a forest of trees.

"Bella," I finally opened my eyes and saw Jasper and Emmett in front of me, both holding their hands out for me.

"Come on Bells, we won't let you fall." Jasper smiled and stepped closer towards me.

"Yeah, and if you do we will be there to catch you." Emmett smiled and plied one of my hands away from my chest and nudge me forwards a step.

"You can do this," Edward whispered into my ear and took a step forwards.

"I can do this…" I repeated to myself while taking in a deep breath.

I kept my eyes open the entire time, my father would be disappointed in me if I let my fear take over my life. He always taught me to embrace my fears and to never give in. To always keep fighting, even until my final breathe is taken away, and then jump back up and fight some more.

"You did it," Edward's voice whispered into my ear and then his lips pressed down onto my neck. And he was right, the cliff was completely behind me, but what stood in front of me through the trees caused my breath to catch.

A cabin.

* * *

**So what you think?**

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	10. Putting the past to the test

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"I can't." I pulled back and pressed my back against his chest, effectively halting us._

_"You can, I'll be with you every step of the way I promise." His arms tightened around me if to prove his point. But I shook my head, I squeezed my eyes closed wishing that the empty air between me and the cliffs edge would just disappear into a forest of trees._

_"Bella," I finally opened my eyes and saw Jasper and Emmett in front of me, both holding their hands out for me._

_"Come on Bells, we won't let you fall." Jasper smiled and stepped closer towards me._

_"Yeah, and if you do we will be there to catch you." Emmett smiled and plied one of my hands away from my chest and nudge me forwards a step._

_"You can do this," Edward whispered into my ear and took a step forwards._

_"I can do this…" I repeated to myself while taking in a deep breath._

_I kept my eyes open the entire time, my father would be disappointed in me if I let my fear take over my life. He always taught me to embrace my fears and to never give in. To always keep fighting, even until my final breathe is taken away, and then jump back up and fight some more._

_"You did it," Edward's voice whispered into my ear and then his lips pressed down onto my neck. And he was right, the cliff was completely behind me, but what stood in front of me through the trees caused my breath to catch._

_A cabin._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Everybody get down!" I shrieked and crouched down behind a bolder. In an instant everyone copied my movements and hid themselves amongst the bushes and the trees. Edward was sitting behind me behind the rock. I slowly and calmly peaked over the edge and saw the movement through the cabin. I couldn't tell exactly who it was, it was just a shadow, but there was definitely someone there, and now the question was, were they good or were they bad. I sat back and looked at Edward.

"What'd you see?" Emmett whispered to me just over by a large fallen over tree.

"There's a Cabin. Movement in the front right room but couldn't make out who it was..." he nodded.

"Jasper and I will go around the back you and Edward go around the other side. Rose you stay here, if anyone comes out other than us, hide okay. If anyone does happen to come, grab a stone and throw it at the windows." He leant down and kissed her lightly before nodding. Edward held my hand tightly.

"I want you to stay with Rose," I turned to look at him.

"No Edward," I turned back to face the cabin, ending the conversation all together. I looked over to Jazz and Emmett and nodded. I grabbed a large stick off the ground, if all else failed it would be useful as self defence. Edward and I stalked around the side of the house making sure to keep our backs pressed against the forest walls at all times. We crept through the trees until we were in closer view of the cabin windows.

Edward nodded and we ran silently towards the cabin wall. We braced ourselves against the hard wooden wall and constantly kept looking back and all around us. I looked up and noticed that the window were slightly taller than Edward, taller than me. Edward held his hands out ready to brace my foot. I placed my hands on his shoulders and placed my right foot into his hands. He lifted me up so I could grab hold of the window ledge, and slowly he raised me so that I could look into the window.

What I saw shocked me, inside of this tiny room was a small girl lying on the bed. Her body shaking slightly, if I didn't know any better it looked as though she was crying. I looked over at the door and noticed a little metal hole in the wood, it looked like a mail slip they have in prison movies. This was exactly like a prison movie, this was a cell.

_Definitely not friendly… _

"What do you see?" Edward whispered. I looked back down at him moving myself from the view of the window.

"A girl, I can't see if it's Alice though. She's locked in the room." I looked back into the room. I lightly tapped on the window. She didn't move. I tapped again a little louder and I saw her whole body stiffen, so I tapped again. She rolled over quickly and I felt my whole body sigh in relief.

It was Alice.

You could see the trails that her tears left on her cheeks. Her hands and body were covered with dirt and dust. It looked like she had been through hell and back and then took another trip back. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Bella..." she mouthed to me silently. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Are you alone?" I asked her. She shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know'. I nodded.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Scared, but she's fine." He nodded. I could feel his body relax slightly but he didn't let me fall.

I looked back at Alice as she stood up on the bed so that she was in level with the window. I grabbed the bottom of the ledge and tried to lift it up. Alice caught on to what I was trying to do and tried to help from the other side. But it wouldn't budge.

"Edward, pass me the stick." He let go of one of my feet and grabbed the stick and passed it up to me. I placed one end of it in the crack of the window and used it as a leaver to try and pry the window open. But I couldn't get it. I heard a twig break from the side corner of the cabin.

"Bells, someone's coming." I looked at Alice and mouth 'be right back' and she nodded and duct back down. Edward had dropped me and caught me by my waist. He dragged me behind the pile of firewood where we hid. I could slightly see though a whole in the pieces of stacked wood, I saw a large stick poke around the corner first, and we waited. I had to place my hand over my mouth to stop me from making any noise.

Then I saw a head slowly peer from around the bend, my whole stomach sunk.

"Emmett..." I sighed. Edward and I stood up and watched as Jasper and Emmett jumped. They regain themselves and walked slowly over to meet us.

"Did you find her?" Jasper asked impatiently. I nodded pointing up to the window.

"In there, but we can't get the window open. Did you see anyone else?" he shook his head.

"No but we found a set of tyre tracks. No car," I nodded.

"Emmett lift Jaz, we can try together to get the window open."

Edward quickly lifted me like before, and Emmett quickly followed. I saw Alice sitting into the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees, crying. I tapped on the window again and her eyes grew wider. She jumped up and met us at the window.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. He placed his hand against the window, as Alice placed hers on the other side of the glass meeting with his. I swear I saw a tear roll down Jasper's cheek.

"We're going to get you out okay," Jasper whispered. Alice nodded. Edward handed me the stick again, and Jasper and I pulled down as hard as we could, Alice was trying hard from her side. I could feel splinters breaking through my skin as the stick cut against my skin. When finally the wood snapped, forcing me and Jasper backwards. Edward caught me as did Emmett.

"Fuck- fuck- fuck," Jasper swore. He was starting to panic, Emmett was starting to panic. I quickly grabbed back hold of Edward and he lifted me up again. I met Alice and she was starting to panic. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed hold of my t-shirt and pulled it off leaving me only in my sports bra. I wrapped it around my hand in a fist.

_Hope this works._

"Alice move back" she nodded and stood against the wall.

"Bells, what are you…" I didn't let Edward finish when I punched my hand through the glass, shattering it. I didn't have time to register the pain as I grabbed the half broken stick and broke out the left over pieces of glass.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice came back into view, worry all over her face.

"I'm fine, now let's get you out of here." I placed my shirt on the ledge of the glass softening the edges.

"Give me your hands," I reached for Alice but she hesitated.

"Come on Alice."

"I can't..." she all but whispered.

"What!" I snapped back at her.

"I can't move..."

"What do you mean you can't move!" I spoke back with annoyance; I just put my hand through a window.

"I'm chained to the bed." My whole heart sank. I heard Jasper gasp. I could just imagine what he was thinking right now, what it meant by her being chained to the bed. I shook the thought away.

"What kind of lock is there?" I asked her she looked down than back up to me.

"A key one, but I don't have a key," her body began to shake a little. She was terrified.

"Okay Alice, I'm coming in."

"No Bella you can't, what if he comes back. You have to leave." Tears were now rolling down her cheek. I shook my head.

"Edward, can you lift me up a bit more," he nodded. I don't think they caught on to what was going on, Jasper and Emmett looked like they were both in shock. Edward lifted me and I managed to pull myself through the broken window. I winced as I felt the glass cut into my stomach.

"Bells stop, your hurt." Alice whimpered. I shook my head, Edward had heard Alice and stopped.

"Edward higher," I pleaded. I felt my feet lift higher. I bit my lip holding in my whimper. Alice had my hands and helped my through the window. We both collapsed onto the bed, Alice clinging to me.

"I was so scared..." she whimpered into my neck. I held her tightly.

"It's okay, were gonna get out of here." I felt her head nod into my shoulder.

"Ali now this is important. Did you see the man who took you?" she pulled away from me and looked up and shook her head.

"He was wearing a black beanie. I tried to fight him off but he hit me with something, and the next thing I knew I was waking up here. But I did manage to scratch his face." She held up her hands and I noticed dried blood around the edges. I looked back up her and her eyes were filled with pride, she managed to get him back. I hugged her quickly and kissed her cheek.

"You're amazing Ali, and the bracelet. Sheer genius." Her smile lit up, and then frowned quickly.

"You did keep it didn't you, I mean you did find all the pieces. That's my favourite bracelet, please tell me you didn't lose it!" I couldn't help but laugh slightly, of course this was the only reason Alice would be upset.

"Yes Jasper has it all," she sighed and relaxed slightly.

"Okay let's get you out of here."

"But how, I'm chained?" she all but chocked out. I shifted closer to her and just as I suspected, bobby pins. I slowly pulled one out of her hair and showed it to her. Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"I wasn't the chief's daughter for nothing," I said winking at her. She giggled quietly and held her ankle to me.

I pulled the bobby pin in half stretching it out into one long line and shoved it in the key hole.

"Come on…come on." I whispered to myself. I had to find the right spot. I could feel the pressure building.

Emmett, Jasper and I had done this millions of times when we were young, dad always locked the junk food in the top cupboard above the stove, I would climb on Emmett's shoulders and Jasper would hand me my tools. We always got away with it, sometime I thought Charlie did it on purpose. He always wanted me to know everything there was about survival, from tracking, to building campfires and to picking locks.

Click

"THERE!" I all but shouted. I quickly pulled the chain off from her ankle and she had me in a hug straight away.

"Thank you Bella, thank you – thank you – thank you!"

"Hurry up guys!" I heard Jasper impatiently out the window.

"Alright - alright!" I whispered back. I grabbed the small pillow from off the bed and placed it on the broken glass.

"Come on Alice you're up." She nodded and placed her foot in my awaiting hands, I hoisted her up and she grabbed hold of the ledge to help pull herself closer. I saw Jasper waiting for her, probably back on Emmett's shoulders. I finally pushed her feet through and she was safe.

"Come on Bells, your next." I heard Edward speak. His voice sounded anxious. I looked around for some kind of boost for myself. But there wasn't anything, I tried to jump and pull myself up to the window but I couldn't get grip, not without having glass sticking through my hands.

"Bells..." I looked back at the window and Jasper was back up.

"I can't find anything for a boost!"

_Don't panic Bella, don't panic. _Jasper disappeared for a second and reappeared with Rose standing next to him, probably now on Edwards shoulders.

"Bells give us your hands," I nodded. Rose had hold of one of my hands and Jasper the other. I felt my feet pull from the ground and towards the broken window. As soon as I was half way out we all froze. The sound that we heard bought a rage of panic through all of us. A car door.

"Shit!" Jasper spoke.

"Come on, quickly!" Rose pulled at my hands quicker as did Jasper. I felt the glass beneath the pillow. I winced but didn't make a sound. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lower me to the ground. I didn't have a chance to open my eyes when I felt a pair of lips meet mine. I knew it was Edward so I kissed him back.

"Let's go, go RUN." Emmett all shouted to us. We broke away and we all bolted together back into the forest.

* * *

** So what you think?**

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	11. Cutting off the Royal Jewels

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

"Come on Bells, your next." I heard Edward speak. His voice sounded anxious. I looked around for some kind of boost for myself. But there wasn't anything, I tried to jump and pull myself up to the window but I couldn't get grip, not without having glass sticking through my hands.

"Bells..." I looked back at the window and Jasper was back up.

"I can't find anything for a boost!"

_Don't panic Bella, don't panic. _Jasper disappeared for a second and reappeared with Rose standing next to him, probably now on Edwards shoulders.

"Bells give us your hands," I nodded. Rose had hold of one of my hands and Jasper the other. I felt my feet pull from the ground and towards the broken window. As soon as I was half way out we all froze. The sound that we heard bought a rage of panic through all of us. A car door.

"Shit!" Jasper spoke.

"Come on, quickly!" Rose pulled at my hands quicker as did Jasper. I felt the glass beneath the pillow. I winced but didn't make a sound. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lower me to the ground. I didn't have a chance to open my eyes when I felt a pair of lips meet mine. I knew it was Edward so I kissed him back.

"Let's go, go RUN." Emmett all shouted to us. We broke away and we all bolted together back into the forest.

* * *

We seemed to run for hours, not stopping, not turning back and no one speaking a word. We were back together and that's all that mattered right now, that and getting the hell out of here, but that would be up for discussion as soon as were miles away from that cabin.

I felt my body growing weaker by the step, I tried to close my eyes and will my legs to keep moving. Edward had a death grip on my hand, so at least I knew he wouldn't lead me into a tree. But there was only so much more by body could handle, and right now it was slowly giving up one me. I had my spare arm gripping tightly around my waist trying to hold myself together as we literally ran for our lives.

People tend to say that when your life is on the line, that adrenaline kicks in and you can achieve super human tasks, well right now I think I've used up all my super human possibilities and now I'm on the downhill of a high.

I had one hand gripped on tightly to Edward's and the other wrapped around my stomach. I could feel the warmth of liquid soaking through my singlet top. Or what was left of it anyway. The glass shards from the window had managed to destroy my top along with the pieces of flesh that was behind it.

I fought to keep going, to keep my eyes open, to keep my feet moving. The words my father told me time and time again repeated in my mind.

"_Embrace your fears, never give in. Always keep fighting, even until your final breathe is taken away, and then jump back up and fight some more."_

So I did just that, I took deep long breaths and pushed myself further and further, reaching down into the tiny amounts of super human possibilities that I may or may not have possessed, but regardless of the quantity, I made it through.

I clutched to my sides trying to hold myself together. Finally it was Emmett who had stopped us, we were now deep enough back in the forest, miles away from that cabin. I felt my feet stop and my knees give out from under me. I heard the distance echoes of voices shouting my name.

I released my hand from my stomach and looked down at it, red...

My eyes returned to the familiar green orbs staring back at me with horror.

"Great..." was all I could muster up before falling into the darkness.

**EPOV**

I couldn't take much longer of this, Bella had climbed through the window to save Alice, while I had to stand here and do nothing. I stood next to the window waiting for signs of them coming back through, any signs of life. I could hear a few stray cries from both of them, happy cry's. At least I knew that they were both safe, and at least Alice wasn't hurt.

"Guys hurry up!" I heard Jasper anxiously groan next to me, I didn't dare take my eyes away from the window. Everyone was on high alert, Emmett was standing just around the corning making sure that no one came, while Rose was at the other end checking out the forest border.

Not taking my eyes away from the window I saw something being placed on the broken glass, a pillow. I couldn't help but smile they were coming out, they were safe.

"Emmett give me a boost." Jasper called Emmett over and quickly had Jasper on his shoulders, Rose looked back at us and I called her over. She ran full bolt towards us, smiling like crazy. I saw Alice's manicured hands on the pillow, than she was lifted higher, no doubt by Bella. Jasper had her quickly and lifted her safely out of the window. They were instantly kissing, but broke away quickly as Jasper handed a teary Alice over to Rose.

Jasper jumped back onto Emmett's shoulders and peered into the window.

"Come on Bells your next," I spoke through the window, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have her in my arms. I saw a tug on the pillow and then nothing. It happened again, the pillow ripped slightly into the glass.

"I can't find anything for a boost!" I heard her panicked voice through the window, we all heard it.

"Rose," I all but turned to her and had my hands braced for her foot. She nodded and quickly jumped up onto my shoulders. Jasper helped steady Rose against the ledge.

"Bells, give us your hands." Rose spoke putting her arms through the window. Jasper followed and soon I felt them pull. I felt my whole body relax when I saw her half way through the window.

SLAM

We all froze, we all knew that sound. A car door.

"Shit!" Jasper barked out. I watched as they pulled at Bella quickly, as soon as she was through the window and had her in my arms, I wasted no time to kiss her.

"Let's go, go RUN." Emmett all shouted to us. We broke away and we all bolted together back into the forest. I held onto Bella's hand pulling her closer to me as we ran for it. Jasper has Alice on his back and running with her, Emmett and Rose ran hand in hand in front of us all, leading the way.

I felt as Bella started to slow down, I held her closer to me hoping to take some of the weight from her. The sky began to darken as we continued to run, no one said a word as we ran. Finally it was Emmett and Rose who stopped, we all bent over our knees panting, trying to get our breaths back.

I looked back at Bella and noticed her clutching her stomach.

"Bella are you okay?" I stepped closer to her and noticed her eyes down on her hands. I followed her gaze and noticed her hand covered in blood. I looked down at her stomach and noticed the soaked material clinging to her stomach. Her eyes rose to meet mine.

"Great..." she choked out her last words in a laugh. Before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into my arms.

"Bella!" everyone shouted. I slowly lowered her to the ground, and moved her hand from her stomach. I lifted up the torn top she was wearing and gasped. It revealed a small broken piece of glass sticking out from her stomach.

_Oh god…_

"Quick, I need water and something to stop the bleeding!" I shouted out. Everyone was in too much shock to move.

"Now!" finally my voice knocked some sense into them, Emmett and Rose started going through the only bag we had left. Emmett handed me the bottle of water and I quickly poured half of it over the wound to wash out the dirt that had managed to get in there.

"Emmett, Jaz hold her down I need to get the glass out." They both nodded quickly and held her hands down for me. I knew this would hurt, but I needed to get the glass out.

"I'm so sorry Bella." With that I took a last breath before placing my fingers against her wound. Her whole body tensed and my fingers went slightly inside of her cut. I found the glass quickly as Bella's eyes flew open and she screamed out.

"Shh Bella please try stay still." Jasper tried to sooth her but I could see the pain on his face. I could see both Jasper and Emmett fighting back the tears as they held her down.

"Edward hurry." Alice urged me. I nodded and started to move the glass, Bella screamed out again. Alice had a cloth next to Bella's stomach trying to stop the bleeding. I finally had hold of the glass and slowly removed it. I heard Bella's muffled cries as though she was trying to suppress her screams.

"Almost there sweetie, you're doing great." Rose had Bella's head in her lap and was soothing her hair out.

"Got it!" I screamed, throwing the horrid piece of glass on the ground. I turned back to Bella's wound as blood was seeping out of the slightly bigger cut. I took off my shirt and rolling it up into a ball and placed it over Bella's wound keeping the pressure on it. I felt Bella's whole body relax under my hands; her hand that I didn't notice until now was gripping to my leg slightly loosen.

"Thank you..." she all but whispered as her eyes slowly closed. Sweat seemed to cover every inch of her skin and her hair stuck to the sides of her face and neck.

"No - no Bella stay awake love, keep your eyes open honey." Emmett took some water from the drink bottle and patted her face with it. Her eyes slowly fluttered open again and she smiled weakly up at him.

"Hey Emmie," she squeaked. Emmett had a few stray tears running down his cheek as he brushed away the hair that was stuck to her neck and face.

"You're going to be ok, hun. I promise." He lent down and kissed her forehead and looked back at me.

"She's going to be fine, right?" All eyes were on me now. I knew she would be fine, I wouldn't ever let her die, not if I was around to stop it.

"We need to stop the bleeding and clean the wound to prevent infection." Everyone nodded. Suddenly recognition hit Jasper and he looked at me.

"Is that really the only way." I nodded. Everyone looked confused for a moment. I held my hands tighter on her wound.

"It's.. o..kay." All eyes were on Bella as she choked out. She opened her eyes and looked directly into mine and nodded.

"It's okay Edward." She whispered again. All fear and pain from her eyes had disappeared.

"Edward, what's she talking about. What do you have to do?" Alice asked me.

"We need to keep the wound clean, stop the bleeding." She nodded in agreement.

"But how?" I took a deep breath.

"We need to burn the wound. It's the only way to prevent infection and stop the bleeding." I heard Rose, Emmett and Alice all gasp at the same time. We had all seen this in war movies, we'd all read the history books, when a soldier went down and they would burn the wound when they had no other choice, and no other form of medication to help. It would save their lives.

There was a silence amongst all of us as everyone tried to process what we were about to do. I couldn't bring myself to do it, I knew I had to, I knew I had to be the one to help her. But the thought of me being the one to inflict pain on Bella destroyed me.

"Seriously guys, it has to be done. Do you want me to bleed to death, or do you want to poke a hot stick on me for a couple of seconds?" We all looked at Bella and as she tried to sit up slightly.

"But Bella..." Alice tried to argue.

"Not buts, it has to be done. Either you're going to help me or I'll do it myself." I couldn't help but smile at her, even under the shit circumstances she was still the same strong Bella.

"Emmett, Jasper you're going to go start a fire, Alice and Rose see if you can find any water. And Edward, will keep the pressure." She smiled and winked at me. I slowly moved to take Rose's position sitting behind Bella, making sure that I didn't move my hand away from her wound.

Everyone went off and did as Bella asked. I couldn't help but hold her tighter.

"It's going to be okay Edward. I promise. You can do this." I buried my face in her neck. I couldn't help but fight the tears off. Here she was lying on me with a huge hole in her stomach and she was comforting me.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around, me convincing you it was going to be alright?" I heard her laugh slightly than wince.

"Stop making me laugh, it hurts." I kissed her neck and held onto her and rocked her slightly humming the same tune I had the other night.

It wasn't long before everyone had returned, Alice and Rose had managed to find a small spring which they filled up all our drink bottles while Emmett and Jasper had made a fire. Rose had taken my spot from behind Bella and handed her a rolled up t-shirt. Bella questioned Rose, but before she could open her mouth Rose explained.

"For you to bite down on." Bella smiled and nodded. Jasper and Emmett took their original positions on each side of Bella, gripping her hands and holding down her body. Alice sat opposite me and held down her leg, while I held down the other. The fire was roaring next to me, taunting me about what I had to do. I grabbed the large stick that Emmett had found out of the fire and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" I asked Bella. She took a deep breath and rolled up the material

"Just do it." She put the material in her mouth and laid her head back in Rose's lap and squeezed her eyes shut. I could see her hands tensed around Emmett and Jasper's hands. I took one last deep breath and placed the tip of the stick against Bella's wound. Several things happened simultaneously, her whole body tensed and thrashed under me. Her screams muffled through the cloth; and I could hear the sounds of her skin burning under the stick.

When I had managed to stop the bleeding I removed the stick from her stomach and threw it back in the fire. I was instantly next to her taking the spot of Rose.

"Bella, love it's over. You did it." Bella still clenched onto the material, and her hands still locked around the boys. I leant down and kissed her jaw as she relaxed under me, I removed the material from her mouth and placed it on the ground.

"Open your eyes baby." I whispered to her. She complied and opened them slowly, several tears leaking out the sides and running down her cheeks.

"Oh Bella," I pulled her to me and cradled her in my arms.

She's was safe.

She's safe.

Safe.

**BPOV**

The pain was unbearable; I felt every piece of my skin being burnt away, every cell of my body burning with pain, every part of my mind was begging for me to fight back, to attack the person who was inflicting this pain on me.

I tried to tell myself beforehand not to scream, not to make a sound. I knew that if I showed pain that they would all feel my pain and I didn't want them to hurt. But it was nothing like I thought. Even after I felt the fire being pulled away from my stomach, it still felt like it was there burning me all over.

It wasn't until I felt Edward's lips on mine that I knew it was over, that the pain had gone. I opened my eyes to fine his bring eyes staring down at mine. I couldn't help but smile at him. As I was in his arms nothing could hurt me, he had saved me in more ways than one.

"Bella..." I broke away from Edward to the soft sound of Alice's voice. She was sitting in Jasper's lap, tears trailing down her cheeks. She clung to Jasper, the same way I clung to Edward.

"Ali..." I whispered but she broke down in tears, she scrambled out of Jasper's lap and crawled to me she placed her head on my shoulder and hugged herself to me.

"Shh Alice it's alright, your safe now." I felt her head shake.

"It's all my fault," she whispered into my shoulder.

"Alice…"

"No it is. It's all my fault. You got hurt trying to save me. It's all my fault." I heard her hiccup through her tears. I brushed my hand accords her back, trying to sooth her.

"No Alice, it's no one's fault. If anything it's that creep who took you." She didn't say anything.

"Ali please, can we just blame him instead of ourselves." Her tiny face lifted from my shoulder and nodded.

"If I ever see him again I swear I'm going to kill him. No better than that I'm going to tie him up to a bed and see how he likes it, then I'm going cut off his royal jewels and stick them on a pole and burn them." Her face turned from sadness to pure hatred in the matter of seconds.

I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter seemed to be contagious, first Alice joined in with me, than Rose, than finally the boys caught on and we laughed for what seemed eternity. It had been so long since we had all laughed. It felt good, it felt natural.

* * *

**So what you think?**

_**My other stories: DarkMoon**_

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

**_Thanks Guys_**

_**Review guys thanks**_


	12. Happy Birthday

**_Hey guys here's the next chappy!_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

**BPOV**

_The pain was unbearable, I felt every piece of my skin being burnt away. I tried to tell myself beforehand not to scream, not to make a sound. I knew that if I showed pain that they would all feel my pain and I didn't want them to hurt. But it was nothing like I thought. Even after I felt the fire being pulled away from my stomach, it still felt like it was there burning me all over._

_It wasn't until I felt Edward's lips on mine that I knew it was over, that the pain had gone. I opened my eyes to fine his bring eyes staring down at mine. I couldn't help but smile at him. As I was in his arms nothing could hurt me, he had saved me in more ways than one._

_"Bella..." I broke away from Edward to the soft sound of Alice. She was sitting in Jasper's lap, tears trailing down her cheeks. She clung to Jasper, the same way I clung to Edward._

_"Ali..." I whispered but she broke down in tears, she scrambled out of Jasper's lap and crawled to me she placed her head on my shoulder and hugged herself to me._

_"Shh Alice it's alright, I'm ok" I felt her head shake._

_"No it's not. It's all my fault. You got hurt trying to save me. It's all my fault" I heard her hiccup through her tears. I brushed my hand accords her back, trying to sooth her._

_"No Alice, it's no one's fault. If anything it's that creep who took you." She didn't say anything._

_"Ali please, can we just blame him instead of ourselves." Her tiny face lifted from my shoulder and nodded._

_"If I ever see him again I swear I'm going to kill him. No better than that I'm going to tie him up to a bed and see how he likes it, then I'm going cut off his royal jewels and stick them on a pole and burn them." her face turned from sadness to pure hatred in the matter of seconds. I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter seemed to be contagious, first Alice joined in with me, than Rose, than finally the boys caught on and we laughed for what seemed eternity. It had been so long since we had all laughed. It felt good, it felt natural._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

'_Wake up kiddo!" I felt a small nudge of my shoulder. I groaned while grabbing my blanket and wrapping it around me tighter, trying to fall back into the peaceful slumber that I just was in._

"_Come on Bells, don't you want your presents?" I snapped my eyes open and flung myself up, there was my dad sitting next to me, I looked around there was Edward sleeping next to me, Jasper and Alice not too far away still asleep and Rose and Emmett next to them._

"_Happy Birthday kiddo" I looked back at my dad, he was here. _

"_Dad?" I questioned him; I couldn't believe that he was here. I tried to nudge Edward, trying to get him to wake up but he didn't budge. _

"_He won't wake up love" I turned back to look at my dad._

"_You're dreaming Bells" I looked around and noticed that everything was still, nothing was awake. _

"_You're really here, I mean in my dream you're here?" he smiled my favourite smile and nodded. I could feel my tears build up in my eyes. _

"_Daddy" I flung myself to him and straight into his arms. Dad just laughed and held me tightly. I pulled back to look at him, but my vision was clouded with my tears. _

"_Don't cry princess, it's your birthday" I couldn't help but smile at him. _

"_I didn't even know it was today" I shrugged, honestly being stuck in the woods and having crap happen to you over and over tends to make one forget what the day and time was. _

"_I'm so proud of you Bells, your growing up so much every day. Look at you, you're strong, intelligent, generous and beautiful women." I couldn't help but blush at my dad's words. _

"_Thanks daddy" he held onto my hands and gave them a squeeze._

"_And you have found quite a catch here" I followed his eyes and looked down at the sleeping god next to me. _

"_That's Edward daddy, he's great" I looked back at dad and bit my lip, hoping, wishing that he liked him._

"_Don't need to be scared kiddo, anyone who saved my daughter's life continuously is more than alright in my books" I squealed and jumped back into his arms. _

"_Thankyou daddy" I knew that my dad's approval meant the world to me, even though he wasn't here to officially meet Edward, I'm glad that my dream dad did. _

"_Bella love, you need to wake up..." I heard the distant echo of Edward's voice._

"_I have to go now princess" I looked up into my dad's brown eyes. My tears welling up again. _

"_I don't want you to go..." I whispered._

"_I know baby but I have to..." I felt my arms wrap themselves around my stomach, holding me together. _

"_I'm always with you baby, whenever you need me. I'm always watching over you" I felt his finger lift my chin to mean his eyes. _

"_Bells love, open your eyes. Please Bella open your eyes for me..." I listened to Edward's anxious voice as he tried to wake me._

"_You need to wake up baby, you need to get out of the forest. Something isn't right here, you need to get out." I watched as my dad began to fade away like a distance dream._

"_What... dad... no come back. What do you mean?" I cried out to him... I reached my hand out to him, reaching to get to him. But he kept getting pulled away from me. _

"_Daddy please don't leave me..." I cried out_

"_I love you Bella, I will always love you" my dad blew me a kiss before fading away completely._

"_Daddy!" _

My body sat up quickly, hands were on my face trying to pull me away from my dream.

"You're ok love, you're ok" I felt arms around me holding me together. I looked up and noticed everyone was surrounding me, Emmett and Jasper with knowing looks on their faces. I looked up and found the pair of eyes that I needed.

"You ok?" he asked me. I nodded and buried my face into his neck.

"Bells..." I looked up as Jasper and Emmett sat down in front of me. Jasper grabbed one of my hands and gave it a squeeze.

"Did he come?" he asked. I just nodded. They both knew about my dreams, this wasn't the first time that dad came and visited me, every year to this date he would come to me wishing me a happy birthday.

I felt Edward's arms loosen around me as Jasper's arms replaced his.

"Happy Birthday darling" Jasper whispered into me. I heard a few gasps of shock. Emmett sat down next to us and wrapped his arms around us both.

"He never forgets does he?" Emmett asked, I just shook my head.

"Nah he just forgot every other time he was alive" I couldn't help but laugh. So many birthdays I would leave a note on the fridge anonymously the day before my birthday; reminding Charlie about it. And then that very night dad would be home from work late with a trunk full of presents, then in the morning I would wake up to a stack of giant pancakes with a single candle sticking out from the centre.

"You ok hun?" Jasper asked. I just nodded

"He said something, he warned me..."

"About what?" Emmett prodded.

"He said that we had to get out of the forest, that something wasn't right. I tried to ask him what it was about but he started to disappear."

"We will get out of here, I promise" Emmett said standing up. He walked back over to Rose and held her in his arms.

"Bella..." I turned around and saw that Edward was looking at me, his eyes were saddened. I slowly crawled back to where he was sitting and sat next to him. He placed his arms around me and lifted me into his lap.

"Is it your birthday?" he asked giving me his lop sided grin. I bit my lip and nodded.

"And you forgot?" he asked again.

"Yep" I popped the p.

"Happy birthday love" he leant forward and crushed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but get lost in him, his arms circled my waist bringing me closer to his body, as my hands went to his neck deepening the kiss. I pulled away only to allow myself to breathe, as Edward's lips trailed down the side of my cheek and to my neck. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I stared into his green orbs and got lost deep into them.

"I love you" he whispered. I couldn't help but smile at him. I pecked him quickly on the lips and looked back at him

"I love you too" he smiled his famous grin at me.

"My dad approves of you..." he pulled back for a second, he looked confused.

"How... what.. huh?" I giggled at his response

"My dad, he comes to me in my dreams every birthday. He told me this time that he approved of you. Which is a shock because my dad never let me date anyone, no one was ever good enough to date the chiefs daughter, better yet no one was brave enough to even ask." I couldn't help but laugh remembering the time a guy from 7th grade tried to ask me, Charlie didn't even let him get to the front porch before bringing out the shot gun.

I felt Edward stiffen slightly under me, I quickly re-assured him.

"But he said that anyone who saved his daughter's life continuously had to be alright." His smile returned on his face. His smile faded for a second, he was thinking about something.

"You say the chief's daughter, Charlie Swan was your father?" I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yep, the one and only" I felt my eyes start to tear up.

"He would be proud of you, you know that right?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah I know. He told me" I laughed remembering the dream.

"So wait your dad is Charles Swan, THE Charles Swan!" I turned around and saw Rose and Alice gawking at me.

"Yep" both their eyes lit up, I knew that everyone knew my dad. He was kind of a hero for Forks, but to hear it all the way in Seattle. I notice Rose's eyes start to water as she gripped onto Emmett, Emmett looked stunned he didn't know what was wrong, none of us did. Alice was holding her hand whispering into her.

"Is she ok?" I whispered to Edward. He held me tighter and nodded.

"She knew your dad." I felt so confused, how did she know my dad. I looked back at Rose and she looked back at me.

"Bella..." she whispered. I got up from Edward's lap and slowly walked over to her

"Your dad saved me" she spoke quietly. I sat down next to her and held onto her hands. She took a deep breath and started to tell me her story.

"When I was 12 a man broke into my house when my family and I were sleeping. My dad fought him, but he had a gun. My parents died trying to save me." Rose had tears in her eyes, her hand had a firm grip around mine. I didn't realise that Rose wasn't really Edward and Alice's sister.

"The man took me and burnt my house down. Everyone thought that I was killed with my parents in the fire, but Charles never gave up. He knew that my body wasn't found in the house, he didn't believe the reports. When I was 14 Charles found me. He saved my life Bella, he rescued me from hell and gave me life." I thought back and remembered dad talking to me about a young girl going missing. After that Charlie never let me out alone, didn't trust men around me.

"Rose Hale..." I whispered the name of the girl, Rose's head snapped up, and her eyes locked onto mine.

"He told you about me?" I just nodded. I started putting two and two together, Rose Hale was now Rose Cullen. She was adopted.

"He told me about a young girl who went to hell and back and survived. He told me about the dangers of the world and that not everything was as it seemed. After that he taught me self defence, all possible survival skills. He taught me how to track and to break out of handcuffs." I smiled looking at Alice. We were all connected, and it started with Rose.

"Your dad gave me my life back Bella. He was my hero, he still is" she smiled through her tears at me. I felt the single tear roll down my cheek.

"He's mine too" I wrapped my arms around her, I flinched back at a sudden pain in my stomach.

"Bella!" Rose screamed out. I held my hand to my wound. I had completely forgotten about it.

"ouch" I winced again. Edward was next to me in a second.

"Lie down love, let me look" I didn't bother arguing with him and did what he said. I lifted my top up and winced as the fabric that was sticking to my wound was peeled off.

"Alice can you bring me some water" Edward asked, I felt his hand press down lightly around my wound and made me flinch again.

"Sorry..." Edward released his hand and placed it on my cheek.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine Edward, honestly" he didn't seem to believe me. I went to sit up and but he pushed me back down.

"Stay" he ordered me. I rolled my eyes at him as Alice came back with a bottle of water.

"This may sting a little" I gripped my hand around Edward's ankle as he slowly poured the water on my wound. I clenched my teeth together trying to stop from screaming. I groaned out an awkward laugh trying to suppress my whimpers.

"Shit that hurts" I could see the pain in Edward's eyes, he knew that it hurt me. He cleaned out the wound and let it breathe for a moment.

"We need to try and keep it covered, it will help it heal"

"Here take this" Emmett handed him a ripped shirt. It was big enough to wrap around my stomach and tie in a knot around my back. Emmett helped me sit up as Edward bandaged my stomach. I couldn't help but think about the warnings dad had given me.

"Edward..."

"hmm" he didn't look at me, still concentrating on my stomach.

"Edward, we have to get out of here. Dad warned me, something is wrong here" finally Edward's eyes reached mine.

"We will get out of here love, and when we do I'm taking you out for dinner and we can celebrate your birthday properly." He lent forward and kissed me quickly before returning to fix me up. When he was done they both helped me up to my feet.

"Jaz you get a look at the stars last night at all?" he nodded.

"As far as I can see we ran off in completely the opposite direction to where were meant to be going" I watched as everyone stiffened and groaned.

"But the good news is that Alice and I found a stream not too far from here, we think it heads back to the lake from the way up" everyone beamed at this, something familiar was all we asked for.

"I say if we head back to the lake than maybe they have a search party going and maybe they will have a camp set up there waiting for us" it was hard to believe but it was possible.

"So when do we leave?" Alice asked looking around.

"You ok to walk?" Emmett asked me.

"Of course I am, let's go"

"Oh no you don't" Suddenly Edward's arms were around me and placing me onto his back.

"Edward seriously I'm fine" I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head into the crook of his neck.

"Please don't argue with me on this Bella" and with that we were off, heading back towards the stream and hopefully to the lake, and really hoping that that was our way to freedom.

* * *

**_So what you guys think?_**

**_My stories: DarkMoon_**

**_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the knew golden eye'd family move into town..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**

**_:D_**


	13. The Lake

**_Next chappy here and ready to go!_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"I say if we head back to the lake than maybe they have a search party going and maybe they will have a camp set up there waiting for us" it was hard to believe but it was possible._

_"So when do we leave?" Alice asked looking around._

_"You ok to walk?" Emmett asked me._

_"Of course I am, let's go"_

_"Oh no you don't" Suddenly Edward's arms were around me and placing me onto his back._

_"Edward seriously I'm fine" I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head into the crook of his neck._

_"Please don't argue with me on this Bella" and with that we were off, heading back towards the stream and hopefully to the lake, and really hoping that that was our way to freedom._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

The walk became agenising it was the same thing one foot in front of the other, just keep walking. After a while I climbed off Edward's back and walked side by side with him. Our pace had slowed down rapidly with the water supplies diminishing quickly and having no food since the fish. We were all physically and emotionally drained. We were down to one back back left, with minimal clothing and the last full bottle of water between us all.

"Can we stop for a bit, please" Rose stopped ahead of us and leant against a tree trying to catch her breath. Alice hopped off of Jasper's back and sat down on the ground. Edward stopped and sat down on the ground, I didn't want to sit, and I didn't want to stop. Dad's words just ran over and over in my mind. We had to get out of here.

"We need to get out of here" I braced myself against a tree, clutching my stomach. I tried to mask the pain but Edward seemed to notice. He was standing in front of my instantly.

"Lie down Bella, you need to rest" I tried to resist but he gently pulled me down into his lap. The sky had started getting darker and the stars slowly appeared. I couldn't help but whisper my poem. I wished upon the brightest star. I wished that we would be out of this god forsaken forest and that we were safe.

"There's the star" I noticed Edward pointing up into the sky, our start was not too far away. We were close, very close. Maybe a day and half and we should be out of here. I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep till I was woken buy a startling sound. I heard it again and bolted up right. It was dark out, I looked around trying to find the source to the sound. I heard it again. I nudged Edward.

"Edward wake up" I nudged him again and he just groaned. Dammit not this again.

"Edward help!" I spoke louder and within and instant he was awake and fussing over me. Before he could speak I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him. His eyes were filled with panic. The sound appeared again this time behind us. I saw Edward's eyes widen as he heard what I had heard. I released my hand from his mouth and mouth _what the hell!_

He shook his head and slowly got up. He nudged his head over towards Jasper and Alice and then pointed for me to go over to Emmett and Rose. I slowly crawled over to them, Emmett had his arms securely wrapped around Rose's waist. I nudged onto Emmett's arm unlike Edward Emmett is a light sleeper one sound and he will wake up.

"Bells..." he groaned rubbing his eyes. I placed my finger to my lips secretly telling him to be quiet. He looked around and noticed that Edward and silently woken up and Alice and Jasper. Rose was starting to stir in his arms. Emmett leant down and whispered into her hear. It was so quiet I didn't even hear, but Rose did. Her eyes widened just like Edward's had done before. Everyone was up in a second. We had our bag packed and everything ready. We were huddled together trying to work out a plan.

"It was just trig snapping's, and movement. If it was an animal it would have attacked." Edward whispered.

"Someone is out there and we're just sitting here. We need to run!" Rose sounded panicked, Emmett placed his arms around her trying to calm her down slightly.

"If we run it's more likely that whoever or whatever is out there is going to get us" Jasper whispered. He was right, if we ran we would be easier to pick apart one by one.

"We need to stay here; we have more of a chance if we stick together. As soon as we separate even just a little bit were in danger." Everyone seemed to agree with me. So here we were sitting in a small circle shoulder to shoulder facing the darkened forest around us. I sat next to Edward and Emmet, who was next to Rose who was next to Jasper and finally Alice was next to Edward.

We had designated Jasper, Edward and I for first look outs while the others caught up on sleep. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder trying to stay away.

"Get some sleep Bella, I'll stay awake" Edward wrapped his arm around mine pulling me closer into his chest.

"I'm fine, it's almost time to change over." I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and his cheek rest against the top of my head. I closed my eyes slightly as my lids got heavier and heavier. When finally they closed. When I finally forced my eyes open something was different. There was no body against mine, I looked up and noticed that Edward was gone. I sat up straight and looked around and noticed that everyone was gone.

"Edward!" I stood up and screamed out for him. I heard nothing. "Emmett! JASPER!" I looked around for anything, any form of evidence of where they had gone.

"Alice! ROSE!" I felt the tears build up in my eyes. "Edward!" I screamed again. I heard a sound behind me. As I turned I heard the same sound from the other direction. I turned back.

"Whose there!" I screamed out to the phantom. I heard it again from the other side.

"Come out you coward!" I grabbed a large stick from off the ground, something I could use as a weapon. I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes, I flipped around as it disappeared.

"Show yourself you sick bastard!" I felt eyes burning into my back. I flipped back around and saw more movement. I saw a flicker of light in the corner of my eyes and faced it. Suddenly the light brightened, it blinded me. I tried to shade away the glare but something grabbed my throat. The light disappeared and everything was black, darker than black. He wanted to blind me, and now as I was forced back into the darkness I couldn't even make out shadows or movement.

"I'm coming to get you... Isabella..." I felt the force around my throat disappear and I couldn't help but scream out. I fell to the ground as I felt more hands grabbing at me. I thrashed around trying to get them off me.

"Bella Bella it's me, its Edward" I felt my eyes open and there was Edward sitting in front of me. My hands went straight to my throat gasping for air.

"Bella your ok it was just a nightmare" I felt my body being rocked, trying to calm me down.

"We have to get out, he's coming" my hands were shaking and I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me.

"Bella darling you need to calm down, can you breathe for me" I tried to take deep breathes but my panic was taking over me.

"Jaz... can't... breathe" I then realised whose lap I was sitting in. Jasper had my back flat against his chest.

"Bella match my breathing baby" I clutched onto both his hands and my heart rate picked up. I tried to do what he said but it didn't work. Edward was in front of me he had his hands cupping my cheeks. I breaths came out in short and sharp gasps.

"What's happening?" I heard Alice from behind me.

"Panic attack" Emmett responded quickly, sitting next to Edward and he pried one of my hands out of Jaspers and placed his hand up against mine.

"You are my sunshine," Emmett started to whisper the same song my dad always sung to me.

"_My only sunshine"_ Jasper started to join in, speaking the words into my ear.

"_You make my happy,"_ Emmett nodded to me. I started to mime the words.

"_When skies are grey"_ My breath started to slow down,

"_You'll never know dear_," Edward started to whisper the lyrics along with Jaz and Emmett

"_How much I love you"._

"_So please don't take,"_ my voice returned to me as I started to speak the words

"_My sunshine away"_ I spoke the final line, smiling at my boys.

"You ok now baby" Emmett stroked my cheek and placed my lose curl behind my ear.

"Thanks" I nodded.

"Here" Alice handed me a bottle of water. I looked at it and noticed only about half of it was left.

"I'm fine" Alice shoved it into my hand.

"Drink now!" she ordered me. I sighed and took a small mouthful of the cold water. It felt good as it soothed my dry throat. I placed the lid back on saving the last bit.

"Tell us what happened Bella, what did you see" Jasper still clung onto my hand.

"You were all gone, and there was that noise. And he was taunting me, trying to scare me. I found a stick but he blinded me with a light and then he grabbed me" my hand instinctively went to my neck.

"He told me that he was coming for me, he knew my name"

"Bella love it was just a nightmare." Edward was still crouched down next to me.

"I know but it just felt so real" Edward's hands seemed to reach out towards me but he pulled them back. He wanted to hold me, know he needed me. As much as I needed him. I pulled myself out of Jasper's arms and into Edward's he held into me tightly.

"I will protect you Bella. Always"

"I know"

"Ok guys I think we should make a move, the light should give us a good days worth of travel time. And if whatever was out here last night, well I don't want to be around it for another night" we all looked at Jasper. He was right, we did not want to have to face what we did last night.

"Alright" Emmett nodded and we all got to it. My body felt weak from the panic attack, I struggled to keep up with everyone else. Suddenly I felt my body leave the ground and onto Edward's back.

"Hold on" I didn't bother to argue with him, because in truth I was struggling.

"Thankyou" I whispered into his ear and kissed his neck. I didn't fall asleep exactly but my mind defiantly shut down. It didn't snap back until I heard the loud squeals coming from a small little pixie.

"WE FOUND IT!" I lifted my head slowly off Edward's shoulder and saw the beautiful Crystal Lake staring back at us.

"We made it" I could feel a silent tear trickle down my cheek and onto Edward's shoulder. This was the first time during this hell that I was actually crying tears of happiness. I felt Edward's arms pull me around to face him.

"We did it love!" I couldn't help but smile up at his gorgeous eye. I crushed my lips to his and kissed him with everything that I had.

* * *

**_So what did you think?_**

**_My Next story: Immortal Bella_**

**_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**


	14. The Red Dart

**_Hey guys here's the next chappy!_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Ok guys I think we should make a move, the light should give us a good days worth of travel time. And if whatever was out here last night, well I don't want to be around it for another night" we all looked at Jasper. He was right, we did not want to have to face what we did last night._

_"Alright" Emmett nodded and we all got to it. My body felt weak from the panic attack, I struggled to keep up with everyone else. Suddenly I felt my body leave the ground and onto Edward's back._

_"Hold on" I didn't bother to argue with him, because in truth I was struggling._

_"Thankyou" I whispered into his ear and kissed his neck. I didn't fall asleep exactly but my mind defiantly shut down. It didn't snap back until I heard the loud squeals coming from a small little pixie._

_"WE FOUND IT!" I lifted my head slowly off Edward's shoulder and saw the beautiful Crystal Lake staring back at us._

_"We made it" I could feel a silent tear trickle down my cheek and onto Edward's shoulder. This was the first time during this hell that I was actually crying tears of happiness. I felt Edward's arms pull me around to face him._

_"We did it love!" I couldn't help but smile up at his gorgeous eye. I crushed my lips to his and kissed him with everything that I had._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

We all ran towards the lake, not bothering with our clothes and jumped into the water. It was warm and clean and pure. As soon as my head was under the water I opened my mouth and swallowed it. Clean, fresh water. My head broke the surface and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward swam towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist holding onto me.

"I love you Bella" I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Edward" I looked around and noticed Alice and Jasper together and so was Emmett and Rose. We were all together, we were safe.

"We actually did it, we can go home!" I smiled

"As soon as were back I'm taking you out for dinner. We can do whatever you want!" Edward was starting to get excited.

"God I'm so hungry!" we all turned and looked at Emmett who was collapsed on the bank of the lake holding his stomach. We all slowly crawled out of the water and sat back against the bank. I watched as the sun began to fall behind the tips of the mountain, it was going to be night again soon and we were still stuck out here.

"We should set up a fire" Jasper had the same thoughts as I did. I knew we were all too tired to try and walk more tonight, and it wasn't safe to go while tired not after what happened last time. By the time we had camp going it was pitch black. None of us were speaking; there wasn't much to say anymore we were all exhausted. I collapsed down next to Edward as he wrapped his arms around me, I fought with my eye lids to try and stay awake but they won over me. I fell into a dreamless sleep which I was grateful for, I didn't want any more nightmares.

When I woke up I watched as the sun began to climb of the trees and shine onto a small campsite. I listened to Edward's beating heart and his steady breathes. His face was so relaxed, so calm and serene it was as though we were back home, and that we were stuck in the middle of nowhere. His dreams were happy, not like mine had been. I slowly crawled up his chest slightly so that my face was now level with his and kissed his jaw.

I felt sneaky stealing kisses from him while he slept, but in truth I couldn't resist. He was here and he was mine. I kissed his cheek, his nose and then finally I got to his lips. When my lips touched his I felt his arms around me tighten and hold me there. His lips moved with mine when finally I couldn't take much more and deepened the kiss. I traced my tongue along his lip begging for entrance and within a second he opened his mouth and allowed me access. His arms tightened around my body moving me onto his chest. I was now all but straddling his waist and kissing him.

My hands moved to his hair and grabbed handfuls of it as he deepened the kiss. I heard his moans vibrate through my mouth and to my core. I wanted him so bad, I wanted him right here right now. I felt his hands move up and down my body as one of his hands moved up to cup my cheek. I pulled back slightly to look at him.

His eyes opened and revealed a very dark shade of green staring back at mine, his eyes filled with nothing but lust.

"Morning" I whispered. His smiled made my whole body shiver.

"How I wish I could wake up to that every day" I bit my bottom lip and leant down and kissed him again.

"Oh god my eyes! My sweet innocent eyes!" I pulled back and saw Emmett freaking out.

"Oh shut it Emmett! We do worse than that" Rose slapped the back of Emmett's head.

"Yeah but that's Bella!" I looked at him shocked

"Hey!" I shouted.

"That's like watching my sister have sex! Not something I really wanna witness!" he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Dramatic much" Rose rolled her eyes. She looked over at Alice and Jasper who were barely containing their laughter.

"Hey Alice wanna trade, mines broken" she playfully slapped Emmett's arms.

"No way, he's my cowboy" Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper.

"Alright guys who's ready to get out of here?" Jasper asked. Alice and Rose squealed, Emmett pounded the air with his fists and Edward kissed me.

"I was looking for a simple yes... but that will do" I heard Jasper say sarcastically. We had managed to pack up our remaining stuff pretty quickly, we all refilled out drink bottles from the lake and started to head back down the mountain.

"Oh god I can't wait to have a proper shower!" Alice giggled.

"Me too, I just want to wash my hair. I swear it's so dirty it's about to snap" Rose laughed.

"I just want a nice Steak! Oh with potatoes, and gravy!" I could just imagine in now. My mouth started to water just thinking about food.

"Oh Bella can you do your steak with that special sauce, oh god if there was a cow here right now I would so prepare it for you" Emmett started going on and on about which types of food he was going eat, and in what order he would eat them in.

"All I want is a nice warm bed, with my girl in it" Edward wrapped his arms around me. Alice and Rose both awed, than Rose slapped the back of Emmett's head.

"Why can't you be that romantic?"She questioned him, Emmett looked gobsmacked. He had no idea how to respond to her. So instead he did the right thing and said nothing, anything that he would have said would have made the situation worse!

We kept walking as our stomach grew hungrier, our footsteps slowed down and our desires grew larger. Jasper was carrying Alice again, her ankle was bruised from the vice she was locked into. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rose as she walked with her eyes closed. If I didn't know any better I swear she was sleeping.

While Edward had his hand gripped around mine tightly, I stumbled a few times and he always caught me before I did any damage, or took others down with me.

"Shouldn't we be near that rock wall by now?" I heard Alice whisper to Jasper. I started to wonder, on the way up it only took us a couple hours to reach the lake from the rock hill, and now we had walked several hours and nothing.

"Yes, but we were walking a lot faster on the way up than we are right now." Jasper spoke calmly to Alice, but I could make out the smallest fear in his voice. He was worrying too, Edward's arms wrapped around me. We were all thinking it, but none of us had the guts to bring it up into conversation.

"ahhh this is complete bullshit!" we all stopped at looked at Rose. She dropped her things and screamed into the air.

"Rose..." Emmett went to hold her and she pushed him away.

"Why are we still here, we have been walking for hours, for days!" she yelled.

"We'll be home soon Rosie" Emmett tried to comfort her, but she was having none of that.

"I can't believe we're following a star, I bet you were running around in little lost circles!" she yelled straight at me.

"Hey that star was our only way to the lake!" I yelled back in frustration

"Yeah, well ever think that there is more than one lake!" I didn't argue back. Maybe she was right, maybe there was more than one lake in this stupid forest.

"Hey don't yell at Bella, she was only trying to help!" Jasper stood up for me. I noticed Alice jump off Jasper's back.

"Don't speak to my sister that way" she spoke to Jasper.

"Well she doesn't need to be such a bitch. Were all in this together! Were all stuck here!" Jasper threw his arms up into the air.

"Jaz cool it man, we will be fine. Just everyone calm down" Edward tried to defuse the situation.

"Oh here comes Mr know it all. Edward we're lost for crying out loud, and your girl friend is only making it worse!" Rose screamed back at me.

"If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even be in this mess!" I cringed back.

"Rose don't" Emmett said forceful.

"No she should know, it's her fault that we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere!"

"Rose lay off!" Jasper yelled.

"Stop it Jasper!" Alice barked. That's when all the yelling got worse, everyone attacking everyone. I couldn't take much more of it. They were right, it was my fault. If I hadn't fallen, then we wouldn't have been separated. Than we would be back with the group, back at the hotel. They would be better off without me, I was only interfering and making things worse. I stumbled back slightly, and watch the scene before me. Friends against friends, family against family. I turned and ran, I ran straight through the trees and kept running till I couldn't hear their voices any longer.

I sat on a large rock and just cried, I cried for my friends, cried for us being lost, cried for being starved and exhausted. All I wanted to do was go home, I wanted to be in my bed. I wanted my dad here, he would always know how to fix things. I needed him right now, I needed him to hold me and to tell me that everything would be alright, that we were going to get out of here.

"Daddy!" I screamed out into the air.

"I don't know what to do, help me!" my voice was barely a whisper. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face into my knees. I noticed the sky getting darker around me, the sun had quickly fallen behind the trees. It was yet to be pitch black, just light enough to see the outlines of the trees. I wondered if the rest of the group managed to find a way down yet.

Suddenly I heard movement behind me. It was the same sound that's been haunting me over the past few nights. I stood up and turned around to face the sound.

"Edward!" I heard nothing. I prayed that it was him.

"Emmett! JASPER!" I heard nothing. I turned around quickly and saw movement to my left.

"Alice! ROSE!" I felt the tears build up in my eyes. "Edward!" I screamed again. I heard a sound behind me. As I turned I heard the same sound from the other direction. I turned back.

"Whose there!" I screamed out to the phantom. I heard it again from the other side. It was my dream all over again, accept this time it was real. My dream was a warning for this very moment.

"Come out you coward!" I grabbed a large stick from off the ground, something I could use as a weapon. I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes; I flipped around as it disappeared.

"Show yourself you sick bastard!" I felt eyes burning into my back. I flipped back around and saw more movement. I saw a flicker of light in the corner of my eyes and faced it. Suddenly the light brightened, it blinded me. I tried to shade away the glare but something grabbed my throat. The light disappeared and everything was black, darker than black. He wanted to blind me, and now as I was forced back into the darkness I couldn't even make out shadows or movement.

"I'm coming to get you... Isabella..." I felt the force around my throat disappear and I couldn't help but scream out. The pressure off my throat was lifted and I scurried backwards my back hit the rock which I was just leaning against.

Suddenly I heard the whooshing of air next to me and a loud stabbing sound. I looked to my left and noticed a red dart sticking out from the rock right next to my face. My eyes widened, I jumped to feet and ran back in the direction I came from. I felt the tears streaming down my face and my adrenaline over powered me. I felt the branches of trees whipping my arms and my legs, stinging me as I ran.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out. Hoping that they were close.

"JASPER!" I screamed through my tears. I didn't see the branch in front of me as I tripped to the ground. I heard the whooshing sound again and as I looked up I saw another red dart sticking out from a tree in front of me. I cried and stood up running again. I felt my phantom on my tail, chasing me.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out. I saw a small flicker of a light up ahead, I ran towards it faster and faster.

"HELP!" I screamed. When I got closer I noticed several faces looking out into the darkness from where my voice was coming from.

"RUN!" I screamed louder.

"RUN NOW!" I cried out, I broke through the final trees and saw my friends staring back at me. I heard the whooshing sound again and I ducked. I heard a gasp, as I looked up I noticed Jasper looking at his stomach. A red dark sticking out through his shirt. He pulled it out and stared at it.

"Jasper!" I screamed out as I noticed him wobble slightly. Emmett held him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"We have to go now!" I yelled. No one bothered to argue as we raced through the trees. I noticed Alice falling behind.

"Edward, Alice!" Edward looked back and nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back.

**EPOV**

Walking down this god forsaken mountain was draining, every part of my body was aching, begging me to stop. I looked around and made sure that everyone was ok, Jasper had Alice which was happy about. He could keep her safe. Emmett held onto Rose as she walked silently. Bella clutched onto my hand with dear life, I could feel her tension through her whole body. I could tell that she was scared, we all were.

The light conversations of what we desired when we got back lightened the mood slightly, but it wasn't long until we were back to the silence.

"Shouldn't we be near that rock wall by now?" I noticed Alice whisper from Jasper's back. I could see the fear on my sister's face. I noticed the now dark purple bruise that circled her left ankle.

"Yes, but we were walking a lot faster on the way up than we are right now." Jasper spoke calm I'm guessing to try and not let Alice see how panicked we all really were. The situation we were in right now was defiantly not good. We had barely eaten, slept or drunk any water in the past couple of days, we were all physically and emotionally exhausted and it was just a matter of time before someone snapped and we were brought out into a full blown argument.

Little did I know that, that was exactly what was about to happen and Rose was the first to snap. The arguments started innocent until, they started to attack Bella.

"I can't believe we're following a star, I bet you were running around in little lost circles!" she yelled straight for Bella.

"Hey that star was our only way to the lake!" Bella yelled back stepping forward out of my grasp.

"Yeah, well ever think that there is more than one lake!" Rose snapped at her. Bella stayed silent, she stepped back, almost defeated.

"Hey don't yell at Bella, she was only trying to help!" Jasper stood up for her. Alice jumped off his back and stood right in front of his face and yelled back.

"Don't speak to my sister that way"

"Well she doesn't need to be such a bitch. Were all in this together! Were all stuck here!" Jasper threw his arms up into the air in frustration.

"Jaz cool it man, we will be fine. Just everyone calm down" I tried to calm everyone down, if this went any further it was only going to get worse. And right now we didn't need to be arguing with each other.

"Oh here comes Mr know it all. Edward we're lost for crying out loud, and your girl friend is only making it worse!" Rose screamed back at me. I tried to restrain myself from yelling back but I couldn't help it, Bella had done nothing wrong.

"If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even be in this mess!" I yelled back.

"Rose don't" Emmett said forceful.

"No she should know, it's her fault that we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere!"

"Rose lay off!" Jasper yelled.

"Stop it Jasper!" Alice barked. T

"No Alice, she has no right to talk to her like that!" Jasper yelled.

"Rose calm down baby" Emmett tried to sooth Rose

"Don't you tell me to calm down Emmett, if it wasn't for your stupid idea in the stupid DARES we wouldn't be in this mess!" Rose yelled louder

"My fault! Would you listen to yourself, we are stuck in the forest. This is no one's fault!" Emmett stepped closer to her.

"Emmett back off!" I yelled towards him, as much as she was in the wrong. He did not just talk to her like that.

"This is no one's fault!" Jasper yelled.

"It's Mike's fault he let go of her!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah but who got kidnapped and took us on a wild goose chase!" Emmett said sarcastically.

"That was not my fault!" Alice screamed.

"Emmett don't you blame Alice!" Rose screamed back.

"Well Bella was the one who found Alice, if it wasn't for her she would probably still be locked up in the room!" Emmett screamed.

"She saved me!" Alice whined down a little. Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"If it wasn't for Bel... guys where's Bella?" I looked from Emmett and turned around. She was right next to me a minute ago.

"Bella!" I yelled out. I turned back to everyone and they started to panic.

"Not again..." Alice panicked

"BELLA!" Jasper and Emmett yelled together.

"Where'd she go!" Rose asked starting to worry.

"Well you were yelling at her, no wonder she ran" I yelled back at my sister. I noticed her eyes start to water.

'I didn't mean – she wasn't supposed to – oh god what have I done" she started to cry into Emmett.

"It alright Rose, we'll find her I promise" Emmett soothed her than looked back at me and Jasper.

"We need to find her now, girls you stay here. Start a fire as its getting dark. Boys lets split up. Meet back here just before sun down." We all nodded and headed off into different directions.

"Bella..." I called out into the unknown. I kept calling and calling her name. I really hoped that she was ok, that she was safe. I screamed her name out again and again. I noticed the sun disappearing and started to head back. Praying that Emmett or Jasper had managed to find her. When I got back to the camp, Emmett was already sitting next to Rose.

"Anything?" he questioned me as I walked through the trees. I just shook my head. I heard movement to my right and looked over and saw Jasper walking back.

"Bella?" I asked. He shook his head. I heard Alice and Rose start to cry. The sky started to get darker by the second, and my worries didn't lesson.

"I'm going back out there" I grabbed a stick off the ground and placed it in the fire to create a torch.

"You can't Edward, its pitch black out there" Alice pleaded with me.

"I can't just sit here, while Bella is out there alone" I noticed another tear roll down Alice's cheek. I sighed and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really worried about her" her eyes finally looked up to mine and she nodded.

"I miss her Edward" I smiled at her weakly and wrapped my arms around her.

'_Edward...'_ I heard a voice behind me. I let go of Alice and turned around.

"Yeah..." everyone looked at me weirdly.

"No one said anything..." Rose spoke softly. I stood up and looked around.

'_Jasper'_ Jasper stood up next to me.

"You heard that didn't you?" he asked me. I just nodded. Emmett stood up next to us as we listened out into the darkness.

"HELP!" All of our heads snapped up. We knew that voice, the voice was panicked. The voice was crying.

"Bella!" we all screamed and ran towards her voice.

"RUN!" we stopped

"RUN NOW!" That's when I saw her, she was running straight for us, he arms and legs had small cuts all over. Tears running down her cheeks, she looked petrified. She ran through the small clearing and stopped. I heard a gasp next to me and looked to Jasper. He was clutching his stomach. A red dark sticking out through his shirt. He pulled it out and stared at it.

"What.." He started to fall as Emmett caught him and slung him over his shoulder.

"Jasper!" we all screamed out.

"We have to go now!" Bella looked straight at me. I nodded. Without hesitation we were all running again. I couldn't wrap my head around what I just witnessed. Jasper was hit with what looked like a tranquilizer dart. Someone was chasing us, someone was trying to get us.

"Edward, Alice!" Bella's voice broke me out of my trance and I looked back and noticed Alice falling behind slightly, she was limping off her ankle. I stopped and grabbed her hand and flung her onto my back. I heard her gasp as soon as she was on me. I looked back and noticed her eyes closed.

"No Alice!" Bella screamed but kept running. Alice was hit. I held onto her tightly and kept running. Rose tripped over a branch. When we looked ahead I noticed a dark sticking out from a tree. Rose screamed when she saw it.

"Come on Rose get up" Bella gripped onto Rose's arm and pulled her to her feet. Another dart came flying past my head as I dodged it.

"DOWN!" I yelled but I saw it hit Emmett right in the shoulder. He stumbled forward but didn't fall. He held on tightly to Jasper and kept moving, his spare hand reached for the dart and pulled it out. I felt a prick on my leg and as I looked down I noticed a dart sticking out from my calf. I looked up and noticed Emmett clutching onto a tree before he collapsed to the ground. I looked over to Bella.

"Edward!" she screamed. Her voice drowned out as my vision went blurry.

"Run..." was all I could say before I felt my body grow weak and fall into the darkness.

* * *

**_My next Story: Broken..._**

**_Bella has grown up in foster homes, she has been passed from family to family and each family has broken her a little more each time. What happens when she is sent to Forks to hide... Who will she meet, what past faces will come back to haunt her..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**


	15. Notes

**Hey guys sorry for the false update: **  
**BUT**

**I was wanting to know - do you prefer to have longgg updates as in 6-8k words... and not as often**  
**OR**  
**Shorter chapters like 1-3k and more often?**

**My life is pretty crazy atm, and just want to know what you want. Let me know... its up to you guys :D**

**Thanks**

**Kelly...**

**P.S Should be updating in the next few days...**

**P.S.S Merry Christmas in July :D**


	16. Royce King

_**Hey guys thanks for letting me know what you want! So here's a chappy to keep you going.. so far the votes are going more often reviews and as much as I can write :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

**EPOV**

_"HELP!" All of our heads snapped up. We knew that voice, the voice was panicked. The voice was crying._

_"Bella!" we all screamed and ran towards her voice._

_"RUN!" we stopped_

_"RUN NOW!" That's when I saw her, she was running straight for us, he arms and legs had small cuts all over. Tears running down her cheeks, she looked petrified. She ran through the small clearing and stopped. I heard a gasp next to me and looked to Jasper. He was clutching his stomach. A red dark sticking out through his shirt. He pulled it out and stared at it._

_"What.." He started to fall as Emmett caught him and slung him over his shoulder._

_"Jasper!" we all screamed out._

_"We have to go now!" Bella looked straight at me. I nodded. Without hesitation we were all running again. I couldn't wrap my head around what I just witnessed. Jasper was hit with what looked like a tranquilizer dart. Someone was chasing us, someone was trying to get us._

_"Edward, Alice!" Bella's voice broke me out of my trance and I looked back and noticed Alice falling behind slightly, she was limping off her ankle. I stopped and grabbed her hand and flung her onto my back. I heard her gasp as soon as she was on me. I looked back and noticed her eyes closed._

_"No Alice!" Bella screamed but kept running. Alice was hit. I held onto her tightly and kept running. Rose tripped over a branch. When we looked ahead I noticed a dark sticking out from a tree. Rose screamed when she saw it._

_"Come on Rose get up" Bella gripped onto Rose's arm and pulled her to her feet. Another dart came flying past my head as I dodged it._

_"DOWN!" I yelled but I saw it hit Emmett right in the shoulder. He stumbled forward but didn't fall. He held on tightly to Jasper and kept moving, his spare hand reached for the dart and pulled it out. I felt a prick on my leg and as I looked down I noticed a dart sticking out from my calf. I looked up and noticed Emmett clutching onto a tree before he collapsed to the ground. I looked over to Bella._

_"Edward!" she screamed. Her voice drowned out as my vision went blurry._

_"Run..." was all I could say before I felt my body grow weak and fall into the darkness._

* * *

_**And now..**_

**BPOV**

I watched as each of my friends went down. I saw Emmett clutching onto a tree for support with an unconscious Jasper slumped over his shoulder. It was like some horror film happening right in front of my eyes. It was as though life was slowing down right in front of my eyes, I heard a gasp behind me, Rose and I turned back and I noticed Edward a red dart sticking from Edwards leg. His eyes caught with mine.

"Edward!" I screamed running towards him. I watched as he fell to his knees, Alice was barely hanging on to his back as he fell forward. I just caught him as he fell forwards.

"Run..." his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into my arms.

"No Edward, wake up. Wake up!" I screamed at him. I felt someone grab my shoulders. I screamed and shook them off.

"Bella we have to go, please" I looked over my shoulder and saw Rose pleading with me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, we ran. I could feel the tears running down my face as we ran deep into the forest for cover. I hid behind a tree and Rose crouched behind a boulder. I watched as three lights emerged through the trees. I held my breath and clamped my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming. Rose looked at me with the same sense of pain in her eyes.

"Spread out, search for the girl." I heard a voice behind us. I sunk my body closer to the tree, praying wishing that they didn't find us. Rose whimpered slightly and quickly shut her mouth with her hand, I noticed the light getting closer and closer to her. She turned back and looked at me, pleading for help.

I looked around trying to find anything, a weapon and distraction anything that could save us. My body slid down the side of the tree as I placed my hands on the ground, blindly searching for anything. My hand connected with a rock, not to big not too small. I picked it up and quickly threw it in the opposite direction of where Rose and I were standing. I heard it clunk as it hit a tree, all the lights flickered over to where the sound came from.

"Over there!" I heard someone yell from the side of Rose. I watched as their frantic lights ran towards the rock. Rose ducked down as they ran past her, she was covered by a shrub, and only if they shined their torches at the bush would they have seen her, me on the other hand had no shrub. I slowly and silently stalked around the tree as they grew closer. When they moved closer I moved further around the side of the tree, hiding myself as they ran past.

I looked over to Rose as she looked at me. Turning back I saw the lights fading off into the distance. I stepped away from the tree, silently and walked over to Rose.

"We have to get them out of here." she whispered. I nodded.

"We have to follow them, they're going to take them somewhere and we need to know where" Rose nodded and grabbed my hand. We slowly and silently walked back towards the firing grounds. We hid behind trees, and boulders and shrubs as we went. It was slow, but necessary; we would be of no use to anyone if we were all caught. When we finally made it to the borderline of the tree's we sat behind a boulder and watched. There was one man standing there with a shotgun, I had no idea whether or not it was loaded with bullets or with darts.

Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all lying there dragged together with their hands and feet bound together and with a strip of tape covering their mouths. They were prisoners. I looked at the guy more closely and noticed three long red raw scratches from his eye and down his cheek. They looked as though they were done by fingernails, polished sharp fingernails. Alice's nails.

"That's the guy who took Alice!" I whispered to Rose. Her whole body tensed, her hands turned to fists.

"I'm gonna kill him!" her voice got a little louder. I placed my hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. We both noticed two extra lights returning to the little camp they had made, Rose and I ducked down further, out of site.

"What are we gonna do" Rose whispered clutching onto my hand. I shook my head, honestly I had no idea. There were three of them and two of us, and they had guns, and they were men, and we were women, we were hurt and hungry and so much more vulnerable than they were.

"We'll think of something, promise. We will save them" I tried to sound as convincing as possible. Honestly I was freaking out to the max. Rose looked at me for answers, but I couldn't think of any I had no idea what to do.

"We couldn't find them" I heard another man's voice. I sounded familiar but not all at the same time.

"You FOOLS they are two girls! And you couldn't even find them!" Rose and I peeked over the boulder. The three men were all back and huddled together by the fire. I noticed the man with the scars, another man had a hat on which covered his face and the last guy was tall, dark hair and muscle. Rose gasped. I looked at her and pure terror struck her face. I pulled her back down behind the rock before they saw us.

"Rose what is it..." she didn't answer me. She was in shock. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them, she finally looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rose tell me what you saw" she swallowed loudly a small sob escaped her lips and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Do you recognise one of them?" she nodded. I moved closer to her and placed my hands on her cheeks and slowly removed her hand.

"Rose this is important, who is he?" she nodded.

"It's him Bella." I nodded.

"Who is it..." she squeezed her eyes shut and a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"Royce..." I stayed silent for a moment. Royce... Royce.. I had no idea who that was.

"Who is he Rose? Where do you know him from?"

"He was the one, the one who killed my parents" I gasped. He was the one who took her, who kidnapped her, the one my dad arrested. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me as she cried silently into my chest.

I slowly looked back over the rock and noticed the three men sitting down by the camp fire, their guns placed next to them. Maybe when they fall asleep we can grab them, then we would have the upper hand. Maybe if we got the one with the darts we should shoot them, and then tie them up and run for it. Rose had fallen asleep with her back against the rock, her tears leaving clear trails along her cheeks.

I checked back over the rock and looked at my unconscious friends all laying their defenceless. Jasper was lying closest to us, maybe he could roll his way over to us, when the guards were sleeping. There were a hell of a lot of maybe's to this plan. I starred at the man in the hat, his voice sounded so familiar yet I couldn't put a face or a name to him. He had dark tanned skin, and his hat covered all parts of his face that were useful.

The biggest question playing on my mind, was why was Royce here? As far as we knew he was in America, why was he here now? Was he following Rose? Did he have someone tracking her?

I noticed movement in front of me, I ducked down and stared at it. It was Jasper, he had his eyes open and he was staring right at me. I couldn't help but smile, he was alright. They were all going to be alright. I looked back at the men and made sure they didn't notice Jasper being awake. I slowly crawled from behind the rock and towards the next shrub. Jasper's eyes widened when he noticed what I was doing, he slowly shook his head. I crawled forward, looking back and forth at Jasper and the men. I made it as close as I could, without stepping out into the open.

"You ok?" I whispered. Jasper was all but 2 meters ahead of me. With his eyes he looked up and then back down, making sure not to move his head.

"I'm going to get you out of here" his eyes widened. Then he slowly shook his head. I knew what he was thinking, he wanted us to run. To get out of there, but I could never, would never.

"I'm not leaving you" he squeezed his eyes shut. I slowly crawled back and behind the rock. Rose slowly opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Bella I'm really sorry about before. I know it's not your fault. I'm just a bitch, forgive me?" I smiled at her. Of course I did. I nodded and hugged her. I pulled back and looked at her.

"We need a plan" she nodded.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Personally wanna say thanks to Ivy who reviewed : you cracked me up! majorly!**_

_**Glad your all enjoying my story**_

_**Review thanks guys :D**_

_**xoxo  
**_


	17. Seeing Red

**_Hey guys so here's the next chapppy... hope you all enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Who is it..." she squeezed her eyes shut and a silent tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Royce..." I stayed silent for a moment. Royce... Royce.. I had no idea who that was._

_"Who is he Rose? Where do you know him from?"_

_"He was the one, the one who killed my parents" I gasped. He was the one who took her, who kidnapped her, the one my dad arrested. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me as she cried silently into my chest._

_I slowly looked back over the rock and noticed the three men sitting down by the camp fire, their guns placed next to them. Maybe when they fall asleep we can grab them, then we would have the upper hand. Maybe if we got the one with the darts we should shoot them, and then tie them up and run for it. Rose had fallen asleep with her back against the rock, her tears leaving clear trails along her cheeks._

_I checked back over the rock and looked at my unconscious friends all laying their defenceless. Jasper was lying closest to us, maybe he could roll his way over to us, when the guards were sleeping. There were a hell of a lot of maybe's to this plan. I starred at the man in the hat, his voice sounded so familiar yet I couldn't put a face or a name to him. He had dark tanned skin, and his hat covered all parts of his face that were useful._

_The biggest question playing on my mind, was why was Royce here? As far as we knew he was in America, why was he here now? Was he following Rose? Did he have someone tracking her?_

_I noticed movement in front of me, I ducked down and stared at it. It was Jasper, he had his eyes open and he was staring right at me. I couldn't help but smile, he was alright. They were all going to be alright. I looked back at the men and made sure they didn't notice Jasper being awake. I slowly crawled from behind the rock and towards the next shrub. Jasper's eyes widened when he noticed what I was doing, he slowly shook his head. I crawled forward, looking back and forth at Jasper and the men. I made it as close as I could, without stepping out into the open._

_"You ok?" I whispered. Jasper was all but 2 meters ahead of me. With his eyes he looked up and then back down, making sure not to move his head._

_"I'm going to get you out of here" his eyes widened. Then he slowly shook his head. I knew what he was thinking, he wanted us to run. To get out of there, but I could never, would never._

_"I'm not leaving you" he squeezed his eyes shut. I slowly crawled back and behind the rock. Rose slowly opened her eyes and stared at me._

_"Bella I'm really sorry about before. I know it's not your fault. I'm just a bitch, forgive me?" I smiled at her. Of course I did. I nodded and hugged her. I pulled back and looked at her._

_"We need a plan" she nodded._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

Rose and I sat behind the rock trying to think of a plan, something that would allow us all to get out quickly and run for it. Something that would slow down our attackers, something that would allow us _all_ to get away safely.

I racked my brain for anything for something my dad might have taught me that could possible get us out of this mess. As minutes passed the night sky seemed to get darker and darker, the stars and the moon slightly lit up the woods but not enough to cause us a problem.

I was trying to figure out so many things at once my brain was hurting, why was Royce here? Why did that other guy sound so familiar and the most important question of them all what did they want with us? I slowly looked over the boulder behind me just to make sure the men were still asleep and they were, all sleeping in a circle with their guns rested next to them. Royce even had his hand gripping around the barrel. I looked down at Jasper and his eyes were glued to me. I noticed his hands moving, the tap that was strapped around his wrists was all crackled up. He was trying to break free. I looked back at the men and made sure they were still there.

I looked around on the ground and picked up a rock, it had a straight edge to it, I only hope it was sharp enough to cut through tape. I crawled forward through the bushes again towards Jasper.

"psst..." I spoke as softly as I could. I held up the rock and he nodded. I threw it as lightly as I could towards his hands. Perfect! Jasper wiggled around slightly until his hands grabbed hold of the rock. He made quick work and tried to break the tape. I heard a few groans and I looked up and noticed one of the men rolling over. I crawled back quickly into the bush before he noticed me.

I heard movement in front of me and I stopped, frozen. I my heart was literally beating out of my chest.

"What do you think you're doing!" I heard the man yelling, his voice, it was the familiar voice. I heard his foot hit something, and then a muffled yelp. No Jasper. I fought with every instinct in my body and stayed were I was, if I was to do anything now I would most likely end up being killed or being tied up like the rest of them.

"Oi douche bag wake up!" I heard another grunt.

"Kids trying to escape!" I crawled back quickly as I saw lights appear in front of me. I shuffled back and behind the boulder where Rose was sitting. As soon as I was next to her she wrapped her arms around me. We didn't cry, we didn't breathe we made no noise what so ever.

"They're waking up, chain them to the tree!" Royce's voice filled the damp air. Rose shivered next to me. I heard muffled cries and whimpers from our friends. Rose and I just clutched to each other, both praying that something good would happen for us, something out there will give us a sign and we will make it out of this stupid forest.

We sat there for what felt a lifetime, barely breathing, not moving. Finally the lights seemed to turn off, the cries stopped. It was quiet again. And with all of our senses on high alert the typical line from any horror movie came into my mind. _It was quiet, too quiet. _

I grabbed Rose's hand and moved deeper into the forest, we ran as quietly as we could. That's when we heard it. A loud bark. Rose and I turned to each other.

"What the hell was that!" Rose spoke out. We heard another round of barking and snapping.

"Dogs!" I yelled, we turned back and noticed movement behind us. They sent dogs out for us!

"Rose run!" we didn't hesitate as we both bolted deeper into the forest, away from the dogs. It felt as though we were running an endless corridor, no matter how fast or how far we ran that dog was still behind us.

"Shit shit shit stop!" Rose slid to a stop and I stopped next to her. We both looked forward and down. We were standing on the edge of a cliff, I looked over and noticed it was a hell of a way down. A loud bark snapped us both around to stare at the big brown dog snarling in front of us. Rose grabbed my hand. The dog stalked forward, it was crouching low and offensively. It was preparing to attack.

"Nice doggy..." I heard Rose whisper. Just like in the movies. But this was not a movie, this was life and it was about to get a whole lot worse right about now.

"Rose do not move!" I whispered back. I heard her whimper

"Any sudden movement and it will attack" I saw her nod slowly.

"Just stay calm" Rose spoke to herself softly. I very slowly looked to the ground in hopes of finding a weapon, something to defend ourselves. If we were in a horror movie there would be a large stick at my feet right now and I could use it as a pathetic weapon. But no there was nothing. I stood back up slowly and placed my hand back into Rose's.

The dog snapped again, its large white teeth seemed to draw my eyes to it. I could see the saliva dripping down onto its tongue and down his mouth. It was hungry, and it was wanting a Bella and Rose sandwich. I could see a few lights wandering around back in the deep forest, searching for the dog and us.

The dog stepped forward closing the gap and howled loudly, alerting his masters that he found us. I started to panic, if they found us it was all over.

"Rose when I say I want you to run. Run to your left and don't stop." She looked at me with her eyes.

"No I'm not leaving you!" she snapped. The dog barked and stepped closer.

"I will be behind you I promise" she nodded slowly. The dog was barely 3 meters in front of us.

"Trust me" I spoke quickly before letting go of her hand. The dog bent down lower ready to pounce at any movement.

"You stupid dog come one attack me!" I yelled at it waving my hands in the air. With that the dog pounced, I quickly pushed Rose to the ground and turned back to see the dog in the air less than a foot in front of me. I held up my hands and as soon as the dogs teeth were in my face and I grabbed hold of his neck and flung him over me, using his jump as momentum and flung him over the edge.

I fell to the ground next to Rose in shock. I had no idea how that actually worked, I had only ever seen it in action movies and the guy normally got bitten in the process. Yet again they had about 5 dogs on them and still managed to get away.

"Bella come on" Rose pulled me to my feet and we ran. We kept running till we no longer saw lights, we saw nothing. I pulled back on Rose's hand and we stopped running.

"Bella we need to run now!" she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me again but I didn't move.

"Bella come -" I cut her off and placed my hands on her cheeks.

"Rose I want you to run, I need you to get away." She went to argue but I stopped her.

"Please do this for me, I need you to be safe, I need you to get out of here. I can't lose you too" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm not leaving you Bella. Do not even ask me too" I felt my whole body crumble.

"Please Rose, run" I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. She shook her head again.

"No" she said firmly. This time Rose placed her hands on my cheeks and spoke directly to me.

"We will find them, we will get them out of here and we will all be safe ok" I nodded.

"Good now we need to get back there, we can't lose them otherwise we may never find where they are" Rose spoke as she grabbed my hand and we made our way slowly back to where we came from, only in an around about direction. When we made it back to the campsite the men were all returned and they were arguing about something.

"They killed my dog!" the mysterious voice shouted

"Calmed down you don't know that" Royce stood up trying to calm this guy down. I looked around and noticed Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Alice all chained a large tree, they all had gags in their mouths and their hands were tapes behind their backs. They were all now awake, I could only see Emmet and Alice and the side of Edward at my view.

"When I get my hands on that stupid whore I'm going to give her a belting of a life time!" I watched as Edward and Emmett both pulled on their restraints. I even felt Rose's hand on my shoulder trying to calm me.

"Look James just calm down mate" suddenly James pushed the familiar guy into a nearby tree. _James... James... why was that name so familiar. Great now I had a familiar named guy and voiced guy. _

"Don't speak my name you idiot! And I am not your _mate!_" James went to punch him, but Royce stepped in and pulled James off before his fist could connect.

"Look settle down both of you, now those girls are out there somewhere, they are the reasons why we are here ok!" both Rose and mines heads snapped us. I looked over and noticed Emmett's and Alice's faces turn to horror.

They were after us, Rose and I. Not them.

"Bella, Rose RUN!" my head snapped up and saw Emmett's gag around his neck. He was struggling with his restraints. He knew we would be here, he knew that I would never leave him. And now they all knew that the guys were really after us.

"Shut him up!" Royce walked towards Emmett and punched him right across the jaw. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Rose however whimpered. There was a silence, all three men's heads snapped up. They heard her.

"We know you're out there girly" James started to walk over to the edge of the forest. I grabbed Rose's hand and moved her away from where James was, if he continued to stalk along the edge of the trees he would meet us in less than a minute.

"Run!" Emmett screamed again and he landed another blow in the jaw. I snapped my hand over Rose's mouth to stop her from screaming out. I felt the hot tears roll down her cheek and over my hand.

"She's still here, let's give her a show to watch" Royce stalked forward towards Edward and pulled down his gag.

"Run! Now!" Edward screamed out, the sound of his voice haltered me. It will filled with absolute pain and terror. Rose pulled me down behind a bush and squeezed tightly onto my hand.

"What do we do?" she whispered into my ear. I just shrugged. I heard another punch and we both flinched. They were getting hurt because of us.

"Come out come out wherever you are..." I heard James' sadistic voice stalk through the forest edges moving closer and closer towards us.

"Bella Rose run!" I heard Jasper's voice through the trees. Then he was silenced. I peeked over the bush and noticed James had passed Rose and I completely, Royce was standing above our friends all of their gags were off of their mouths. I could see the blood dripping from Emmett's hung over face.

"Ok this has gone on long enough." James stalked towards our friends and pulled Alice out from the chained tree.

"NO!" all three boys screamed out. Alice struggled in his grasp. Rose and I looked up at her in pure terror.

"Let her go now!" Jasper screamed while getting another punch from Royce. I could see the tears running down Alice's cheeks as she tried to break her way free from James's grasp.

"Please let me go, please" Alice pleaded with them. James just laughed in her face in response. I could feel the anger raging up inside of me. Emmett, Edward and Jasper could handle the punches, they would willingly take it. But when it came to Alice, when it came to a female, there was never any exceptions.

"Scream for me girlie, scream for your little friend to hear" Alice's eyes widened and I saw as she clamped her lips together, sealing all sound off. She shook her head.

James tugged onto her hair tighter and she whimpered out, still not releasing a sound or even a scream.

"Leave her alone!" Edward screamed out. Familiar guy walked over to the remaining boys and put their gags back into their mouths to shut them up.

"I told you to scream girlie!" James whispered into Alice's ear. She shook her head again and then it all turned red. I saw as James hand wound back before slapping Alice directly across the face. She whimpered but that was it, there was no scream no cry for help.

"Scream bitch!" James pulled her up by her hair again and slapped her again. I heard the boys scream through their gags. Rose started to panic, her hands clenched against the bush in front of us.

"Never!" Alice literally spat into James' face. I felt a wash of pride rise through me. Alice tried to pull away from James was too quick, he reached forward and slammed her into the ground.

"You're going to pay for that you little slut" James forced Alice to her knees and I watched as he reached his spare hand to his fly, pulling it down right in front of Alice's eyes.

"Now I'm going to give you something, and you're going to enjoy it all!" Alice's eyes widened.

"No please, don't. Please!" she pleaded. James slapped her one more time before grabbing her hair and holding her into place. Then it all happened so fast, Rose jumped out of the bushes and into view of everyone.

"Let her go NOW!" Rose screamed out, James dropped Alice and she scurried back to Jasper and Edward. Emmett's head snapped up to the sound of Rose's voice. Royce stepped forward with the wicked grin plastered on his face, and I finally recognised the last unknown man...

* * *

**_Oh no!_**

**_Rose revealed herself!_**

**_James, Royce and who else is there..._**

**_What will Bella do..._**

**_She's alone now..._**

**_The men have Rose - 1/2 of what they want... _**

**_What will they do to get the rest..._**

**_Review guys !_**

**_LOVE YOU!_**

**_xoxoxoox  
_**


	18. Rose

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy!**_

_**Sorry its been so long.. been very sick... got put in hospital but didn't know what it was... **_

_**But im all good now :D**_

_**Thanks guys!  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy it.. **_

_**

* * *

Previously...**_

_**BPOV  
**_

_"Let her go now!" Jasper screamed while getting another punch from Royce. I could see the tears running down Alice's cheeks as she tried to break her way free from James's grasp._

_"Please let me go, please" Alice pleaded with them. James just laughed in her face in response. I could feel the anger raging up inside of me. Emmett, Edward and Jasper could handle the punches, they would willingly take it. But when it came to Alice, when it came to a female, there was never any exceptions._

_"Scream for me girlie, scream for your little friend to hear" Alice's eyes widened and I saw as she clamped her lips together, sealing all sound off. She shook her head._

_James tugged onto her hair tighter and she whimpered out, still not releasing a sound or even a scream._

_"Leave her alone!" Edward screamed out. Familiar guy walked over to the remaining boys and put their gags back into their mouths to shut them up._

_"I told you to scream girlie!" James whispered into Alice's ear. She shook her head again and then it all turned red. I saw as James hand wound back before slapping Alice directly across the face. She whimpered but that was it, there was no scream no cry for help._

_"Scream bitch!" James pulled her up by her hair again and slapped her again. I heard the boys scream through their gags. Rose started to panic, her hands clenched against the bush in front of us._

_"Never!" Alice literally spat into James' face. I felt a wash of pride rise through me. Alice tried to pull away from James was too quick, he reached forward and slammed her into the ground._

_"You're going to pay for that you little slut" James forced Alice to her knees and I watched as he reached his spare hand to his fly, pulling it down right in front of Alice's eyes._

_"Now I'm going to give you something, and you're going to enjoy it all!" Alice's eyes widened._

_"No please, don't. Please!" she pleaded. James slapped her one more time before grabbing her hair and holding her into place. Then it all happened so fast, Rose jumped out of the bushes and into view of everyone._

_"Let her go NOW!" Rose screamed out, James dropped Alice and she scurried back to Jasper and Edward. Emmett's head snapped up to the sound of Rose's voice. Royce stepped forward with the wicked grin plastered on his face, and I finally recognised the last unknown man..._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

**RPOV**

I stood out in the open, scared but strong to say the least. No way in hell was I going to let that creep touch my sister, he wasn't going to hurt her like he hurt me. They had forced us into the god forsaken forest and I was not going to go down without a fight.

"Well lookey here, little Rose has a thorn after all" My eyes snapped wide to Royce who was now stalking me, walking around me.

"Let my sister go, NOW!" I shouted again. James looked down at Alice and back up at me, I watched as his sly tongue ran over his lips as he eyed me up and down.

"Back off asswhole!" I spat at him, he tilted his head back and just laughed at me. I could feel the anger rising up in me.

"Well ill easily take the trade" He threw Alice down back next to Edward and the boys and I watches as she crawled back to them, she threw her arms around Jasper and cried silently into his chest. I looked to my left and noticed Royce moving closer and closer to where I was standing and now James was walking around to my right. Cornering me.

"Now where is Bella?" James moved forward entering my personal space. I shook my head to them both. I watched as Royce's hand lifted up and slapped me across the cheek. I felt the same burn from him, the same sting that haunted my dreams.

"Don't you touch her!" I heard Emmett snap, I looked up and noticed his gag hanging by his neck, his arms struggling with the chains. Royce snapped back and looked at him, he just laughed at his struggles.

"What you gonna do tough boy, you gonna hulk out of those chains? You gonna punch me? You can't do nothing" Royce nodded towards James and suddenly he had his arm wrapped around my neck. My hands instantly went to his forearm and tried to pull it away from my throat.

"Get your hands off me!" I grunted trying to get free. I watched as Royce walked over to Emmett and knelt down in front of him. He leant forward and whispered something in his ear. Emmett's eyes widened as he listened to the comments Royce was making, I could see the panic and anger all over Emmett's face. Royce stepped back and Emmett's face went red. His hands clenched into fists, and his jaw snapped shut.

"I'm going to kill you!" Emmet's grunted voice sent a shiver right down my spine. His eyes finally snapped to mine, than back to Royce's.

"You lay one finger on her and I will rip your head off!" Royce stood up and laughed walking towards me. I tried to fight against James, I tried to break free.

"Oh trust me, I will touch her. I will make her scream for me" by this stage he was standing directly in front of me, his hand held out stroking my cheek. I forced my eyes closed, a silent tear running down my face. Images of my past horrors flashed before me.

"_Scream for me slut" I felt his hand slap across my face. My vision was blocked by a large piece of duck tape sealed over my eyes. I held my tongue, forcing myself not to scream. _

"_I don't you to scream bitch!" His hands grabbed onto my shoulders with forces and threw me against something hard, the wind was knocked from my lungs as I fell to the floor. My breath was hectic, I tried to claw at my eyes, trying to peal the tape off my eyes. As soon as my fingers hit the tape my hands were forced away from my body and pulled me forward onto my stomach. _

"_You my little dog, all tied up and ready for me" His voice echoed in the room, daunting me. I felt my body being forced to roll onto my back. His hands ran over my face and stopped over my eyes. With a quick burn the tape was ripped from my face. _

"_Let me see those gorgeous eyes...I said look at me bitch!" I felt another surge of pain on my cheek. I finally opened my eyes to look at him. His face would haunt me forever. I had seen it everyone for the past year, at the coffee shop, at work, at school he was my stalker. But now he my murderer._

"_No one's going to save you now... no one will ever want you after I'm done with you" his hands went to my top and ripped it off my chest._

"_Scream bitch!" His hand connected with my cheek again._

"_Never!" I spat back at him_

"_I said scream!" his hands went to my pants and tore them open._

"Scream for me... scream for me Rose" my eyes snapped to his

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Never!" I screamed back at him.

"ENOUGH!" all of our heads turned to the unknown man. His stood up with his rifle in his hand. He walked towards me and loaded it.

"Where is Bella!" he aimed the gun directly at me.

"I don't know" I whimpered out staring at the two small holes that were staring directly at me.

"I will not ask again, where is Bella!" he screamed louder.

"I don't know" a tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't, wouldn't tell them where she was. After me, she would be the only one who could possible save us now, and if it meant my life to save hers and the rest of my families then I would sacrifice myself for them.

"Fine" he turned around and walked over to my family, he aimed the gun directly at Emmett. I felt my fear rise up. He slowly took a step left and the gun was now pointed to Edward. I bit my lip trying to scream out. When finally he moved towards Alice and Jasper, pointing the gun directly at her head.

"Tell me or your sister gets a new hairstyle!" he screamed back. Alice shook her head, begging me not to tell.

"FINE!" I screamed out in defeat. Emmett's eyes dropped, every ones did.

"She's gone, she left us" I felt the tears roll down my cheek.

"What!" he was standing right in front of me, James' arm gripped tighter around my neck.

"We had a fight, I blamed her for everything and she took off. She told me that friends don't blame each other and that if we weren't friends what was the point in staying" I dropped my head, guilt washing over me. I knew that this wasn't the truth but I had to make them believe it.

"Idiot!" he pulled the gun away from all of us and stormed off back to the fire.

"Dude where are you going?" Royce yelled out.

"To get the truck! We have to find her!" he yelled back. I watched as he walked off into the forest his flash light disappeared into the depth of the trees.

"Tie her up with the others" Royce yelled back at James.

"My pleasure" I felt his lips near my neck as he pushed me forwards towards the tree. As soon as I was in front of Emmett he pushed me down so that I was kneeling in front of him. His eyes connected with mine, tears welling up as he stared back at me.

"awww young love" I heard James from behind me as he wrapped chains around my wrists. I looked down and noticed metal cuffs just like the last time Royce had placed on me. He locked them together and clipped the chain that acted like a leash onto my hands.

"Royce told me he liked you on these" and then he licked my neck. A whimper broke through my lips as I locked my eyes onto Emmett's, pleading with him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Emmett screamed past me.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the last 50 times. Here take her" I felt his foot connect with my back before I was pushed forward straight into Emmett. I sat up quickly and threw my arms over his head. My locked hands were secured around his neck as I hugged myself to his body.

"I love you Emmett, I love you so much" I whispered into him.

"I love you always Rose, forever" his lips connected with my neck taking away the pain that I felt in my heart.

"I'm so scared Emmett" I felt his arms struggle against the chain.

"I'm here baby, god I'm here" my head fell against his shoulder.

"Where is it!" my head snapped up to the sound of Royce's voice. He was stalking around the campfire looking around frantically for something. He looked up towards James.

"My rifle, it's gone!"

* * *

_**So what you guys think?**_

_**Who's got the shotgun?**_

_**Please get me to 100 reviews make my day!  
**_


	19. Armed, ready and Dangerous

_**Hey guys so here is the next chappy!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**RPOV  
**_

_"Dude where are you going?" Royce yelled out._

_"To get the truck! We have to find her!" he yelled back. I watched as he walked off into the forest his flash light disappeared into the depth of the trees._

_"Tie her up with the others" Royce yelled back at James._

_"My pleasure" I felt his lips near my neck as he pushed me forwards towards the tree. As soon as I was in front of Emmett he pushed me down so that I was kneeling in front of him. His eyes connected with mine, tears welling up as he stared back at me._

_"awww young love" I heard James from behind me as he wrapped chains around my wrists. I looked down and noticed metal cuffs just like the last time Royce had placed on me. He locked them together and clipped the chain that acted like a leash onto my hands._

_"Royce told me he liked you on these" and then he licked my neck. A whimper broke through my lips as I locked my eyes onto Emmett's, pleading with him._

_"Get your hands off of her!" Emmett screamed past me._

_"Yeah yeah, I heard you the last 50 times. Here take her" I felt his foot connect with my back before I was pushed forward straight into Emmett. I sat up quickly and threw my arms over his head. My locked hands were secured around his neck as I hugged myself to his body._

_"I love you Emmett, I love you so much" I whispered into him._

_"I love you always Rose, forever" his lips connected with my neck taking away the pain that I felt in my heart._

_"I'm so scared Emmett" I felt his arms struggle against the chain._

_"I'm here baby, god I'm here" my head fell against his shoulder._

_"Where is it!" my head snapped up to the sound of Royce's voice. He was stalking around the campfire looking around frantically for something. He looked up towards James._

_"My rifle, it's gone!"_

_

* * *

_**BPOV**

As I watched as Rose confronted her nightmares, it was my time to confront mine. I slowly backed away from the trees and slowly made my way around the small campsite, I tried to block out each of the screams, punches, whimpers of my friends as I made my way silently to my point of attack. A plan started to formulate in my mind, all I needed was a distraction.

I snuck around the final trees and my eyes came into view of the small fire that was slowly dying.

"Where is Bella!" my head snapped up when my name was yelled out. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping out and revealing my position. I watched as the mysterious man had a shotgun pointed directly towards Rose. Her eyes staring straight down the barrel of the gun, tears started to lightly roll down her cheeks as she spoke out.

"I will not ask again, where is Bella!" he screamed louder at her shoving the end of the gun closer to her face.

"I don't know" she whimpered out. Her eyes darted over to the rest of our friends, the man seemed to follow her gaze and snapped.

"Fine" he turned around and walked over to our friends and he pointed the gun directly into Emmett's forehead. He looked back at Rose giving her an ultimatum – reveal my position or Emmett gets the bullet. I begged over and over in my mind for her to just tell them where I was, my life was not worth the life of Emmet's. As I looked to Rose her eyes were completely filled with terror, she whimpered slightly as the gun slowly moved from Emmett to Edward. I clamped my hand tighter around my mouth repressing the scream that was lodged deep within my throat.

He stepped once more until the gun was rested on Alice's head. He looked back to Rose and started to threaten Alice's life.

"FINE!" Rose screamed out. I watched as everyone of my friends eyes looked down, disappointed. All hope in them vanished.

"She's gone, she left us" My eyes snapped wider and I starred at Rose. _She lied, why would she lie? She could be killed for lying like that!_

"What!" he demanded at her.

"We had a fight, I blamed her for everything and she took off. She told me that friends don't blame each other and that if we weren't friends what was the point in staying" my heart began to sink, she was protecting me. With a gun pointed to her sisters head, her worst nightmare staring back at her, and an unknown mans arm wrapped around her neck, yet she was still looking out for me, for all of us.

"Idiot!" he yelled out and snapped the gun away from Alice and Jasper and stormed off in my direction. I slid closer to the tree bracing myself tightly against it.

"Dude where are you going?" Royce yelled out.

"To get the truck! We have to find her!" he yelled back. He huffed close by, but I didn't dare move. His footsteps grew louder as they got closer to me. I saw the flicker of a flashlight walk past me and I sucked in my breath trying to be as silent as I possibly could.

"Stupid fucken girl... make my life harder... when I get my hands on..." his voice drifted off into the darkness as he walked out of site. As soon as his light completely disappeared from site, I counted an extra 30 seconds before even contemplating moving. As I took in a deep breath I slowly slid out from my hiding spot, I noticed Royce and James both over near the rest of our friends. They were tying Rose us next to Emmett. I looked around trying to find something that would possible help me, there were only two of them now, this was my chance I had to do something now and I had to do it fast.

My eyes caught site of the crackling fire, when I noticed the unattended shotgun lying against the log near the fire. I slowly crawled closer towards the fire, still staying in the coverage of the bushes. Finally when I was the closest I could possibly be to the rifle I slowly crawled out into the open. My eyes darted back and forth from the rifle and back to James and Royce. When I looked up towards my friends I noticed one set of eyes staring back at mine. Edwards...

I snapped my eyes back concentrating on the job at hand, the rifle. Crawling quicker I grabbed the rifle and the small bag that was lying next to it and crawled back quickly into the safety of the trees. When I was out of site I grabbed hold of the gun firmly and placed the bag in front of me opening it and pulling out the contents.

There were three smaller black pistols and replacement magazines, a small box of shells for the rifles at least 20 or so bullets left. My eyes widened when I saw a chocolate bar at the bottom. I didn't hesitate I grabbed it and quickly broke off a piece and shoved it directly into my mouth. My stomach growled for more as I wrapped the remainder of the bar back up and placed it back into the bag. My friends would need food as soon as I got them out of this.

I grabbed one of the pistols checking the magazine and making sure that all the bullets were in there and ready and shoved it in the back of my shorts and did the same with the second pistol. The rifle hung from my shoulders with its strap placed between my shoulders.

"Where is it!" my head snapped up. This was it. I grabbed the last pistol and loaded it quickly.

"My rifle, it's gone!" that was it, my cover was blown. They now knew I was here, they knew I had their rifle and they knew I was dangerous. I grabbed all courage that I had in me and moved around the bushes moving closer and closer towards my friends.

"Get the guns, she's out there!" James yelled out. I watched as Royce moved over to where the rifle was, where the backpack was.

"They're gone, they're all gone!" he yelled out. James picked up his own rifle from before and walked over to Royce.

"You mean to tell me she is out there with all of our weapons!" James kicked the ground in frustration. Personally I felt a wash of pride come over me, I had the upper hand here.

My eyes were now focused on my friends who were in all but arms length away from my new hiding spot. Jasper's eyes connected with mine, I smirked and winked at him as he pleaded for me to run. James and Royce were busy looking over at the area that I was hiding before, I took the small opportunity when their backs were turned and bolted from my bushes to behind the tree where Jasper was sitting. I pulled down the gag from his mouth and placed my hand over his lips stopping any noise from escaping. As soon as he nodded in understanding I released my hand.

"Bella run please darlin" I snapped my hand back over his mouth and rolled my eyes at him. He nodded his head once more and I quickly went back to trying to get the lock undone from the chains.

"I love you Bella... no matter what happens" I didn't take my eyes away from the job at hand, I couldn't get distracted by Jasper's attempts of goodbye. Stupid lock was pissing me off.

"Where the hell is that dog gone!" Royce spat out. I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to where I was hiding.

"Bells run please their coming" Jasper whispered down to me. I shook my head.

"Fuck it!" I picked up the pistol and turned it around so that the barrel was in my hands, I slammed down the handle onto the weakest part of the lock and instantly it was broken.

"Quick quick" I freed Jasper quickly and handed him the pistol he made quick work of Alice's restraints. Edward was sitting next, but I couldn't get to him without being seen. I grabbed his hand and placed my lips to his knuckles.

"I'll be back, I promise" his hand squeezed mine and as I squeezed back.

"Bells come one" Jasper pulled me back and we ran straight back into the cover of the trees before we heard Royce's voice again.

"Get back here now, that little bitch took out weapons she's here!" I heard his voice yell and then the same crackling noise from what sounded like a two way radio.

"On my way, I've got the backups with me. We'll take her down" _great great fucken great... _

"How many guns do these guys need!" Alice gasped slightly. I pulled one of the pistols out from my shorts and handed it to Alice, her eyes widened with fear.

"Alice please I need you to be able to protect yourself, don't shoot unless you have to ok" she stayed silent but nodded.

"Where the hell is the other girl!" James' voice broke through the eerie silence. I swung the rifle from around my back and straight into my hands.

"Jazz go around to the right, Alice to the left. Wait for my signal." They both nodded and we spread out. I crept slowly towards the tree and ducted down out of view. I looked up in the sky and noticed the darkness slowly creeping away as the sun began to rise over the tips of the forest trees. This would be worse, we needed the darkness as our advantage.

* * *

**_So there you have it... Bella's finally fighting back!_**

**_Let me know what you think!_**

**_REview guys thanks!_**


	20. His familiar face, his familiar voice

**_Hey guys so here's the next chappy... i hope you all enjoy :)_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Quick quick" I freed Jasper quickly and handed him the pistol he made quick work of Alice's restraints. Edward was sitting next, but I couldn't get to him without being seen. I grabbed his hand and placed my lips to his knuckles._

_"I'll be back, I promise" his hand squeezed mine and as I squeezed back._

_"Bells come one" Jasper pulled me back and we ran straight back into the cover of the trees before we heard Royce's voice again._

_"Get back here now, that little bitch took out weapons she's here!" I heard his voice yell and then the same crackling noise from what sounded like a two way radio._

_"On my way, I've got the backups with me. We'll take her down" great great fucken great... _

_"How many guns do these guys need!" Alice gasped slightly. I pulled one of the pistols out from my shorts and handed it to Alice, her eyes widened with fear._

_"Alice please I need you to be able to protect yourself, don't shoot unless you have to ok" she stayed silent but nodded._

_"Where the hell is the other girl!" James' voice broke through the eerie silence. I swung the rifle from around my back and straight into my hands._

_"Jazz go around to the right, Alice to the left. Wait for my signal." They both nodded and we spread out. I crept slowly towards the tree and ducted down out of view. I looked up in the sky and noticed the darkness slowly creeping away as the sun began to rise over the tips of the forest trees. This would be worse, we needed the darkness as our advantage._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

I noticed Alice duck down behind a boulder as she looked towards me and waited for the signal. Jasper was on my right and standing behind a tree and he nodded towards me.

"Where the fuck did they go!" Royce's voice echoed around the trees

"That stupid bitch, she's got them!" James screeched out. I slowly peeked around my tree and noticed them standing near Edward, Emmett and Rose both with weapons armed and searched wildly around for any sign of us. This was it, it was now or never. I stepped out from my tree and walked into the small clearing, both their eyes snapped to me and pulled their rifles to face me.

"Looking for me?" I made sure that my pistol was still sitting tightly in the back of my pants and the rifle was loaded and ready for action.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" James stalked forward. I raised my rifle slightly warning him not to step closer.

"You stay right where you are there you piece of shit!" I spat towards him, he looked back to Royce and they both just laughed.

"Or what! Huh you're going to take down the two of us alone?" Royce stepped forward not caring about my weapon at all. Just as I was about to nod towards Jasper he stepped out from the trees with the pistol pointed directly at the back of Royce's head.

"You were saying" Jasper smirked as he stepped closer. James and Royce glanced slightly behind them and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the panic on their faces.

"Alice!" I called out and slowly she walked out from my left with the pistol slightly shaking in her hands, she was scared. And a scared person with a gun was defiantly not the best option.

"The keys now!" I yelled towards James. He looked towards Royce and he nodded. He slowly pulled out the key from his back pocket and threw it on the ground just in front of my feet.

"Alice let them go" she stepped towards me and quickly picked up the key and ran back towards Edward, Emmett and Rose. They were quickly untied, but I didn't dare take my eyes away from James and Royce. One movement out of them and I'd give them a warning shot, any more movement and it was goodbye knee caps!

Edward came and stood by me with Alice's pistol in his hands. Alice walked around to Jasper and stood behind him. Emmett stood on my other side and I slowly handed him the rifle. Royce and James looked confused slightly as I handed my weapon away, but then as soon as I pulled the last pistol out from the back of my pants their eyes grew uneasy again. Now they were defiantly outnumbered and now they were out gunned too.

"Put your weapons on safety and then place them slowly onto the ground" I demanded. It took a moment of thinking before they both complied. One thing that most movies and tv shows never learned was that telling an enemy just to put your gun on the ground really didn't help the situation later, however when you make them put it on safety it takes a lot longer for them to turn it off safety and then try to aim and shoot later, thus giving us that extra time to either get away or fire back. _Thanks Daddy..._

"So what now Bella! You going to shoot us all?" Royce stopped and looked from Rose and then back to me. His eyes were filled with lust, even when I had a gun pointed directly at him he found it a turn on. _God this guys a creep!_

"Why are you after us?" I stepped forward making sure that my pistol was off safety and aimed directly at James, Edward stepped next to me and pointed his towards Royce.

"Money of course" James smirked. Royce elbowed him in the ribs quickly and glared at him

"Shut up moron!" Royce was obviously the leader of them all.

"Who's paying you?" I stepped forward again I was all but in shooting range now. I wanted my answer and I would do anything to get it, who the hell was paying them to get to Rose and I.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Royce eyed my body again as I stepped closer. Emmett grunted and stepped closer towards me.

"You stop looking at her like that right now or I'll put a bullet into you so fast you won't have time to scream!"

"Emmett" he stopped and stood right next to me.

"Answer my question now, who the hell hired you!" I fired a warning shot right at their feet. They both jumped back quickly and held their hands in the air.

"You crazy bitch you could have hit us!" James spat.

"Lucky for you I'm a good shot, next time I'll be aiming a little higher!" James looked to Royce than back at me. A smirk played on his lips before opening his mouth to speak

"You know you're never going to get out of here" Royce laughed as James quickly shut his mouth.

"What the hell do you get out of this?" Edward yelled towards Royce

"Well as long as we deliver miss fire cracker here to our boss I get to keep Miss Blondie over there" Royce looked from me and then to Rose. Emmett quickly stood in front of Rose, blocking Royce's eyes. Edward stepped forward and punched Royce right in the face.

"You will never lay one hand on my sister again! You hear me!"

"Sister... well aren't you miss prestigious now... hey Rosalie" Emmett pushed Rose behind his back as Edward punched him again.

"Don't you dare talk to her!" Edward aimed

"Well then who the hell can I talk to?" Royce laughed back at Edward and then looked to me.

"You can talk to me you bastard, now tell me who the hell are you working for!" They both just smiled and shut their mouths. I stepped forward quickly and pulled Royce to his feet and placed the barrel of my gun right against his groin.

"You were saying!" his face dropped as he noticed the placement of my gun. James quickly stood up and faced towards me, the smug look on his face came back as he eyed me directly.

"Aro Volturi..."

Everything seemed to slow down, my heart raced, my breath became hectic, my anger rose deep within my gut and my gun that was resting in my hands started to get really heavy. Jasper stepped forward and his eyes filled with pure hate. Emmett stepped forward and braced the rifle up and aimed towards James' head.

"You bastard!" I bolted forward quickly and gripped the gun with all might. As soon as I was face to face with James I lifted the gun and smacked it right across his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Jasper stepped forward quickly and placed his pistol on the back of Royce's head stopping him from moving to either help out James or to attack me. As soon as James was to the ground and slammed my foot right into his gut.

"I hate you!" I hit him again and again. Tears rolling down my cheeks, suddenly the gun was out of my hands and I was pulled away from James. I struggled against my restraints, trying to get back to James. I wanted, no needed to kill James.

"Shh Calm down love... it's me" Edward's voice seemed to sooth me slightly, he turned me around in his arms and pulled me against his chest.

"He's killed my father! Edward he killed him!" the tears ran down my cheeks at full force. Edward's arm tightened around me as he led me away from James.

"I was there when he pulled the trigger you know..." James' voice rang throughout the ears. I turned quickly to see Emmett punching him directly in the jaw. James still had that sly smirk on his face, he was enjoying every second of this.

"Shut up dirt bag!" Emmett kicked him to the ground again. I noticed Rose standing strongly next to Emmett with my pistol in her hands.

"He begged for his life! Telling me about his precious little daughter..." Emmett quickly cut him off and kicked him again

"Don't you dare talk about Charlie!" Edward's arms tightened around my waist keeping me in front of him and stopping me from attacking James again.

"I remember his final words... 'I love you Bella'..." that was it; James was laughing at the death of my father. I sprang from Edwards arms and grabbed the pistol that was wedge in the back of his pants and ran straight for James.

"Back off Bella!" Suddenly someone stepped out from behind the trees and pointed a rifle right at the back of Jasper's head. I stopped in my tracks as I came face to face with my past. His familiar face, his familiar voice...

"Jake..."

* * *

_**Welcome Jacob Black!**_

_**What the hell is Jake doing there!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_My stories: DarkMoon_**

**_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the knew golden eye'd family move into town..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**


	21. The Escape

_**HEy guys sorry for the long wait.. but i had my reasons.**_

**For everyone who's reading my other story The Immortal Bella then they would no i got a rather hurtful message from someone claiming that my stories were pathetic, and they were basically every rude word you could think of... so yeah kind of went into depressed mode.. then pissed off mode.. then revenge mode! so here it is !**

**IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ MY STORIES THEN DONT!**

**

* * *

_Previously..._**

_"What the hell do you get out of this?" Edward yelled towards Royce_

_"Well as long as we deliver miss fire cracker here to our boss I get to keep Miss Blondie over there" Royce looked from me and then to Rose. Emmett quickly stood in front of Rose, blocking Royce's eyes. Edward stepped forward and punched Royce right in the face._

_"You will never lay one hand on my sister again! You hear me!"_

_"Sister... well aren't you miss prestigious now... hey Rosalie" Emmett pushed Rose behind his back as Edward punched him again._

_"Don't you dare talk to her!" Edward aimed_

_"Well then who the hell can I talk to?" Royce laughed back at Edward and then looked to me._

_"You can talk to me you bastard, now tell me who the hell are you working for!" They both just smiled and shut their mouths. I stepped forward quickly and pulled Royce to his feet and placed the barrel of my gun right against his groin._

_"You were saying!" his face dropped as he noticed the placement of my gun. James quickly stood up and faced towards me, the smug look on his face came back as he eyed me directly._

_"Aro Volturi..."_

_Everything seemed to slow down, my heart raced, my breath became hectic, my anger rose deep within my gut and my gun that was resting in my hands started to get really heavy. Jasper stepped forward and his eyes filled with pure hate. Emmett stepped forward and braced the rifle up and aimed towards James' head._

_"You bastard!" I bolted forward quickly and gripped the gun with all might. As soon as I was face to face with James I lifted the gun and smacked it right across his face._

_"You son of a bitch!" Jasper stepped forward quickly and placed his pistol on the back of Royce's head stopping him from moving to either help out James or to attack me. As soon as James was to the ground and slammed my foot right into his gut._

_"I hate you!" I hit him again and again. Tears rolling down my cheeks, suddenly the gun was out of my hands and I was pulled away from James. I struggled against my restraints, trying to get back to James. I wanted, no needed to kill James._

_"Shh Calm down love... it's me" Edward's voice seemed to sooth me slightly, he turned me around in his arms and pulled me against his chest._

_"He killed my father! Edward he killed him!" the tears ran down my cheeks at full force. Edward's arm tightened around me as he led me away from James._

_"I was there when he pulled the trigger you know..." James' voice rang throughout the ears. I turned quickly to see Emmett punching him directly in the jaw. James still had that sly smirk on his face, he was enjoying every second of this._

_"Shut up dirt bag!" Emmett kicked him to the ground again. I noticed Rose standing strongly next to Emmett with my pistol in her hands._

_"He begged for his life! Telling me about his precious little daughter..." Emmett quickly cut him off and kicked him again_

_"Don't you dare talk about Charlie!" Edward's arms tightened around my waist keeping me in front of him and stopping me from attacking James again._

_"I remember his final words... 'I love you Bella'..." that was it; James was laughing at the death of my father. I sprang from Edwards arms and grabbed the pistol that was wedge in the back of his pants and ran straight for James._

_"Back off Bella!" Suddenly someone stepped out from behind the trees and pointed a rifle right at the back of Jasper's head. I stopped in my tracks as I came face to face with my past. His familiar face, his familiar voice..._

_"Jake..."_

* * *

_**And Now...**_

"Jacob Black!" Emmett shouted towards the last and final person out of the three. He had his shotgun pointed directly at me and I could see two pistols in his waistband, one strapped to his ankle and another shotgun strapped around his back.

"What are...Jake..." my voice cracked when my eyes connected to my old friend. He was Uncle Billy's son, my non blooded brother. A tear rolled down my eyes as I noticed his strong jaw, the anger in his eyes. He was not here to help us and he was here to take us, take me.

"Yeah it's me Bells" I shook my head trying to shake off the pain

"What why? Why Jake!" tears were streaming down my face as Edward pulled my back against his chest. Jasper had his gun on James while Emmett and Rose both had theirs on Royce. Alice was standing behind Jasper with tears running down her cheeks.

"You really want to know why Bells!" Jake screamed at me as I flinched back into Edward, this was not the Jake that I remembered. Jake was one of my best friends, he was a part of our group; J.J.E.B. We had our initials carved on each of the trees outside our houses, it was our territory.

"Jake man what happened?" Jasper spoke calmly.

"My dad hates me, did you know that Bella. Did you know that after Charlie's death my dad blamed me!" Edward's arms wrapped tighter around me

"Jake your dad loves you! You disappeared, you didn't even come to his funeral where the hell did you go!" I snapped back.

"Go on Jake tell her where you were the day before" James spat out towards me.

"What's he saying Jake" I stepped forward but Edward stopped me

"That I'm a part of it all Bella." Jake pulled up his sleeve and I noticed a black tattoo printed on his shoulder. I looked over to James as he pulled his jacket shoulder down and revealed the same tattoo.

"Show me!" I yelled towards Royce. He smiled and slowly rolled up his sleeve revealing the same brand.

"You were with them!" I screamed back at Jake as he nodded.

"You let them kill Charlie!"

"Your dad was a joke Bella... he would rather get himself killed than some punk kid" tears silently rolled down my cheeks.

"He was a hero!" I heard Rosalie's pained voice screech out in the air. Emmett had one arm wrapped around her as she pointed her gun towards Jake.

"Sure he was, a hero doesn't get himself killed for nothing. We killed those kids did you hear about that? Charlie's death was for nothing!" that was it. My aim was impeccable, my eyes locked on tightly to the black branding against his shoulder and I gripped tightly onto the gun and squeezed the trigger, I screamed out as I watched Jake fall to his knees clutching onto his shoulder.

"Fuck Bella!" Jake gripped his shoulder tightly as blood started to run down his arm.

"You son of a bitch! I should kill you for what you've done!"

"Your just as stupid as your father!" He yelled out towards me. I lifted my pistol again but Edward quickly stopped me.

"He's just provoking you love. Your father wouldn't want you doing this" my hand gripped tighter around the gun

"Bella love please don't do this... don't stoop to his level" I closed my eyes and saw my father's face staring back at me. He smiled and nodded slowly. I lowered my gun and opened my eyes to see Edward standing in front of me, his hands clutched to my cheeks.

"He killed him Edward" his thumb ran over my cheek and wiped away my tear.

"I know baby"

"What do we do now?" my voice sounded so broken

"We get out of here" he leant forward and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Awww look at that young love" My head snapped back to Jake who was currently making gagging sounds.

"You're just jealous wolf boy" Royce snickered back to Jake.

"You heard what Aro said, I get one round with her anyway" Jake's eyes snapped to mine as the corner of his lips twitched.

"You will never touch her!" Edward yelled out towards Jake, while slightly stepping in front of me.

"We'll see about that oh in about 5 minutes" Jake looked down at his watch then nodded towards James and Royce.

"What's happening in 5 minutes" Emmett spat out towards our former best friend.

"Oh let's just say were going to even the odds a little bit." James tipped his head back and laughed out loud.

"Aro is coming here?" Rose chocked out.

"Sure is sugar, and you're going to be all mine" Royce's eyes locked onto Rose's as she stepped behind Emmett blocking his eyesight

"Where's the car!" Jasper spat out towards Jake

"Like I'm telling you!" he laughed back

"Jake so help me I will put another bullet in your shoulder, or how about your groin. See as you want it near me so badly!" _well that's very very tempting_

"Up the road, keys are in the ignition" Jake swallowed quickly, knowing that I would actually shoot his penis off without any form of hesitation.

"Chain them up, where leaving" Edward spoke to both Emmett and Jasper as they nodded.

Edward and I both walked towards Jake, with our weapons ready.

"Drop all your welcome Jake" he slowly lowered the first shotgun and then pulled the one from around his neck and placed it on the ground.

"It doesn't matter you know. You won't get away" I ignored him and watched as he grabbed the guns from his belt and laid them next to the shotguns. He placed his uninjured arm in the air and smiled. Edward went to step forward but I quickly stopped him.

"And the other one" I nodded towards his right ankle.

"Still as smart aren't you Bells" he unclipped the gun and lowered it to the ground.

"You have no right to call me that anymore Jacob, we are no longer _friends_" I nodded towards Edward as he walked forwards and picked Jacob off the ground and dragged him towards the others.

"Hey you ok?" I looked to my left and noticed Rose step forward and pick up a pistol and placed it into her waist band.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine" we both knew that we weren't fine, we were far from fine. But right now we had to concentrate on getting out of here, alive.

"Alice take this" I picked up the shotgun and hung it over Alice's neck. Her body still trembling and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"See this here Ali, this is the safety. Make sure this is on at all times unless we get in danger ok" she nodded and put the safety on.

"We've got about 3 minutes to get out of here, get the guns and go" Emmett came running back and grabbed a pistol off the ground and placed it into his pants. I grabbed the last pistol and placed it in my pants and handed the shotgun to Edward.

"Let's go" Edward gripped onto my hand as we all bolted together up the path and towards the car. As we rounded the corner we saw a dark four wheeled drive sitting there with a tarp covering the top. Emmett ripped the tarp off and pulled the door open.

"Keys, keys, keys" Emmett started searching everywhere as Jasper jumped in the passenger side and helped search.

"Move!" Rose pulled Emmett out of the way and bent down under the steering wheel and ripped out a few wires.

"Damn my girl is good" Emmett gasped as the car roared to life. Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap and slammed the door shut as Rose jumped into the front seat.

"Babe you want me to drive?" Emmett asked

"This is my strength Em, I'll tell you about it later but right now I need to concentrate" Emmett nodded and jumped into the back and pulled me in next to him. Edward jumped in after me and slammed the door as Rose pushed down on the pedal.

"Which was do we go?" Rose spoke over the engine as we followed the dirt path headed away from the guys. I turned around in my seat and leaned over the back and searched the back from anything. There were bottles of water, ammo, bits of food and yes.

"Here!" I grabbed the map and held it over my shoulder and felt someone grab it.

"They mapped out the exit... dumbasses. Rose you will come to a fork take the left path!" Emmett yelled out as I grabbed onto the bottles of water.

"Edward here" I lifted one bottle at a time and held it up in the air as he grabbed them one at a time.

"We have chocolate people!" I grabbed the box and pulled myself back into my seat and ripped open the packet.

"Oh my god" Emmett's eyes widened as he saw the bars of chocolate in my hands, I tore open the plastic wrap and handed one to each of us.

"Holey shit!" Rose yelled as the car skidded to a stop.

* * *

**_So what you think?_**

**_Let me know!_**

**_My stories: DarkMoon_**

**_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the knew golden eye'd family move into town..._**

**_Review guys thanks_**


	22. NoteII

**_Hey guys REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about this!_**

**_But at the moment University is killing me! Slaughtering me like a baby lamb!_**

**_I have one more week of exams! _**

**_Then im finished for the year!_**

**_And i promise! SWEAR that i will update MASSIVELY!_**

**_I had big plans for all my stories and cant wait to write them!_**

**_So sorry about the big hiatus but it will be well worth it!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Guys!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Kel  
_**


	23. The Escape Pt  1

_**Hey Everyone woop woop we have an update :D**_

_**hahhaha Thanks to everyone for holding out with me! **_

_**And i really hope that this next chapter satisfies you in some way :)**_

_**So here we go :D**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"Let's go" Edward gripped onto my hand as we all bolted together up the path and towards the car. As we rounded the corner we saw a dark four wheeled drive sitting there with a tarp covering the top. Emmett ripped the tarp off and pulled the door open._

_"Keys, keys, keys" Emmett started searching everywhere as Jasper jumped in the passenger side and helped search._

_"Move!" Rose pulled Emmett out of the way and bent down under the steering wheel and ripped out a few wires._

_"Damn my girl is good" Emmett gasped as the car roared to life. Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap and slammed the door shut as Rose jumped into the front seat._

_"Babe you want me to drive?" Emmett asked_

_"This is my strength Em, I'll tell you about it later but right now I need to concentrate" Emmett nodded and jumped into the back and pulled me in next to him. Edward jumped in after me and slammed the door as Rose pushed down on the pedal._

_"Which way do we go?" Rose spoke over the engine as we followed the dirt path headed away from the guys. I turned around in my seat and leaned over the back and searched the back from anything. There were bottles of water, ammo, bits of food and yes._

_"Here!" I grabbed the map and held it over my shoulder and felt someone grab it._

_"They mapped out the exit... dumbasses. Rose you will come to a fork take the left path!" Emmett yelled out as I grabbed onto the bottles of water._

_"Edward here" I lifted one bottle at a time and held it up in the air as he grabbed them one at a time._

_"We have chocolate people!" I grabbed the box and pulled myself back into my seat and ripped open the packet._

_"Oh my god" Emmett's eyes widened as he saw the bars of chocolate in my hands, I tore open the plastic wrap and handed one to each of us._

_"Holey shit!" Rose yelled as the car skidded to a stop._

* * *

**_And Now... _**

All of our eyes were staring out at the windows as we watched the dark blue helicopter fly over us, Jake was right they were going to be here sooner than we thought.

"Rose!" I was the first one to snap back into reality, there was still silence in the car, all that I could hear was the strong thumps of the helicopter above.

"Rose drive!" Her eyes flickered to mine in the rear view and she quickly nodded. Her hand thrusted against the gear stick and the wheels span as she pressed her foot down to the floor.

"They have a helicopter!" Alice gasped out finally snapping back into reality

"They have resources..." I barely mumbled, Edward's hand clamped down onto mine as we watched the helicopter disappear over the trees. They would land shortly then they would find where we hid James, Royce and Jacob and then they would be coming for us at full force.

"We need to ditch the truck" We all gasped then stared straight at Jasper, Alice was about to respond but he cut her off.

"They have a helicopter and we are sitting in a black truck, they will spot us from a mile away. We need to get as far as we can as quick as we can then ditch it. We will have to do the rest on foot, it's the only way" he looked at each of us before we all nodded, he was right of course.

"We can ditch the truck here, we only have a few minutes before they realise that were not there and then they will come for us" Emmett pointed out a spot on the map to Rose and she glanced at the road than back to him.

"But that's on the route, they will know which way were going, they made the route!" Rose shouted slightly

"Exactly..." Emmett smirked, Rose was about to yell when I realised what his plan was

"Em that brilliant" Rose's eyes snapped to mine from the rear view mirror

"They will think we're going their way but we won't we can take another trail down and they won't know" Rose nodded and concentrated back on the road ahead. Edward was leaning over the back grabbing anything and everything he could that we could use later on. Jasper was holding onto Alice tightly as the road beneath us was bouncing us around.

"There, we can ditch it just under those trees" Emmett pointed out to a spot that would be covered just enough to make the search difficult for them. Rose jerked the car to a stop and instantly all four doors were opened, we jumped out quickly and grabbed everything.

"Here" I handed out a couple of torches to everyone as we packed the two small bags we managed to find.

"Rose pop the hood" I spoke walking to the front of the hood. She quickly complied and I lifted the black lid and held it up with the stand.

"What are you doing?" Rose came around and looked under the hood, I could tell that she knew a great deal about cars, probably more than me but I did know one this, and that was how to stop a car from starting.

"Tampering with it" I smirked

"Spark plugs?" Rose questioned and I shook my head

"No I don't want them to know that we purposely did it" she smiled and nodded.

"Oil?" I nodded.

"I something pointy" I looked around for a sharp rock or something useful

"Here" I looked up as Edward held out a pocket knife

"Seriously?" I questioned

"Found it in the glove department" he laughed as I quickly took it and flipped over the knife and cut deeply into the oil compartment I watched as the black liquid slowly seeped out of the small incision.

"It's not leaking fast enough" Rose looked slightly panicked at the rate that the oil was dripping out there was a chance that they could start it and get a few hour's drive out of it.

"What's going on we need to get out of here" Emmett walked to the front of the truck and looked down.

"We're trying to dismantle the truck but its taking too long" Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose's waist as she spoke.

"We can crash it, that way they won't suspect foul play" we all looked to Emmet in shock

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you crash into a tree Emmett McCarthy!" I stood my ground knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"I wasn't planning on it Isabella Marie! You can crash a car without being in it" he smirked and my heart rate finally started to slow down.

"Tuck duck and roll?" he looked to Jasper and they both nodded with that stupid grin they would always have on when they were pulling a full on jackass move.

"I'm not watching" Alice groaned as Jasper kissed her on the cheek.

"We've done this loads of time darlin we will be fine" he and Emmett quickly ran towards the doors as I closed the hood. I looked towards where Emmett was pointing and I gasped

"Emmett don't you dare run it off the cliff!" I shouted and Rose stopped just outside of the door hesitating whether or not to hot wire the truck yet.

"Bella please it's the only way" he pleaded with me

"Em please don't do this, just hit a tree or something" I could feel the small picks of my tears welling up in my eyes. He quickly hopped out of the front seat and walked towards me

"Bells I promise you we will get out of that truck and we will make it back ok" he lifted my chin with his finger before wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me into his embrace.

"I can't lose you too Em" I could hear the pain in my voice as I clutched to my brother

"We will be fine I promise you" he placed me back onto my feet and he quickly kissed my cheek before running back towards the truck. Rose looked at me hesitantly before I nodded and she hotwired the truck again.

Emmett and Rose kissed quickly before she ran towards me and clutched onto my hand as we ran back towards Edward and Alice. Edward's arms were instantly around my waist as Emmett slowly accelerated, Rose and Alice were both gripping my hands for support as we watched the truck pick up speed.

"They've got this..." I whispered knowing that they could all hear me.

We watched as the truck headed towards the edge of the cliff, my hands were shaking as my eyes were locked onto their doors, just waiting for them to open.

As soon as I saw them open I my breath got caught in my throat bracing myself for the next 5 seconds, I could just hear Emmett and Jasper in my mind chanting out their last countdown before they both flung themselves out of the truck and rolled to a stop in the dirt. Both Alice and Rose screamed out their partners names as soon as they saw them land, where else for me I purely relaxed. It was the getting out of the car that was the hardest part, and they made it out quickly and smoothly, they were fine.

There was a deafening crash as the truck disappeared over the edge of the cliff, there was no doubt in my mind that they would have heard it and would be heading towards us.

"Guys we need to go now" Edward raised his voice as everyone snapped up and looked towards the hills. We grabbed whatever we could and we ran for it, we ran literally for our lives.

Our pace seemed to have picked up from the last time we were running, Edward's hand was clutching tightly onto mine as we ran side by side as were Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose.

We had only been running a few short minutes before we heard the sound of the helicopter. Edward quickly and silently dragged me into the trees and we ducked down trying to escape the view from the sky. Emmett and Rose were hiding beneath an overhanging boulder while Jasper and Alice disappeared into the shrubbery.

"It's going to be ok" Edward pushed my back up against the tree and pressed his chest into mine, trying to blend into environment.

"Edward I just want you to know that whatever happens-"

"Bella nothing is going to happen"

"Whatever happens Edward... I want you to know that I love you" his eyes started to soften as his hand cupped my cheek

"I won't let anything happen to you Isabella, I promise you" a tear fell my from eyes and he quickly caught it with his thumb

"Tell me please" I whispered, I needed to hear him say it

"I love you Isabella no matter what happens" my arms instantly wrapped around his neck as he leant down towards me. His lips were exactly what I needed right now, and that was exactly what he gave me. It was quick, passionate and most of all silent.

We broke apart just as we heard that same thumping of the helicopter disappeared, we all slowly came out from our hiding spots and looked towards the crash site.

"Let's go" I whispered and clutched onto Edwards hand. Emmett had the map out and was directing us out of the forest, by the looks of the map and if we didn't get lost again then we should be able to reach the city by morning.

The sun was slowly setting by the time our steps had slowed down, there was not a single sign of the helicopter or anyone following us, it would seem as though we were out of danger, for the moment at least.

"We should stop for a bit" Jasper spoke out slightly gasping for air, Emmett pulled off his pack and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Rose. Edward sat down on a fallen tree and pulled me into his lap, he pulled off his pack and pulled out the small medical kit.

"Lie down love and top off" he lifted me off his lap and placed me where he sat.

"Is that how you always get a girl to sleep with you?" I smirked as he glared at me

"Bella..." I could see the slight amusement in eyes

"Fine, spoil sport" I could hear the low laughs of Alice and Rose as I pulled my ragged t-shirt over my head, followed by a loud gasp. I looked down and noticed the red raw skin on my stomach, it didn't really hurt anymore in fact I barely felt anything on my stomach. Even when I touched the area of my stomach that wasn't even affected, probably not a good sign.

"Lay down" Edward instructed as he placed my shirt under my back. I did as I was told as Emmett and Jasper were instantly by my sides.

"Bells..." Jasper whispered as he knelt down to my level

"I'm fine Jazz, seriously can't feel a thing" I looked down at my stomach and groaned, defiantly going to be one hell of an ugly scar there.

"This might sting a bit" Edward unscrewed a water bottle and slowly poured it over my stomach, I tried to force myself not to react but I couldn't help it. That shit burned even more than the fire itself. I quickly gripped onto Jazz's hand and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Almost there baby" Emmett's hand gripped firmly onto my legs keeping me still as Edward cleaned my wound.

"Holey fuck this fucken hurts!" I finally couldn't hold it in any longer, I clamped my hand over my mouth and screamed out. The tears were running down the sides of my face as the pain finally registered in my stomach.

"It's all done love" I felt the pain subside and a cool sensation spread over my stomach. My eyes finally opened and I looked down and saw Edward spreading a gel onto my stomach.

"It will help numb the pain" he whispered out

"Thankyou" I released my hand from my mouth and placed it onto the log. He pulled out a small white bandage and gently covered my wound, as soon as I was taped up and covered he moved towards my face and knelt down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and whipped away the tear tracks from my cheeks.

"I'm ok Edward, promise" I whispered and placed my hand onto his cheek.

"Bells you ok to walk a bit more?" I turned my head around and noticed Jasper hovering slightly over me and sat up.

"Jasper!" Alice barked

"Give her a minute to rest Jazz" Emmett pleaded

"No I'm fine" I spoke out but no one seemed to listen to me

"We need to keep moving" Jazz snapped back

"Guys not so loud" Edward tried to hush the conversation

"She needs to rest" Rose spoke out ignoring Edward

"We need to get out of here"

"Shut up!" I screamed out as everyone snapped towards me

"I am fine, we are getting out of here now and we are not going to fight anymore. Have we not already seen the results of when we fight, when we're not in this together?" everyone relaxed slightly and their demeanours changed to shame

"...We have suffered enough already when we're separated, we need to work together if we plan on getting out of here alive. Now everyone needs to apologise to each other" everyone looked at me like I was crazy

"Now "I barked back

"Sorry..." they all spoke in unison, god it was like talking to a bunch of children. I grabbed my t-shirt from the log and slipped it over my head.

"Now can we get out of this god forsaken forest?" I stood up from the log as Edward laughed slightly.

"Just think in less than 24 hours we will be in a soft warm bed" he wrapped his arms around my and kissed my cheek.

"Can't fucken wait" I grinned as we clutched hands and headed towards the city.

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**

**_Did you like it ?_**

**_My other Story (found on profile) : Broken..._**

**_Bella has grown up in foster homes, she has been passed from family to family and each family has broken her a little more each time. What happens when she is sent to Forks to hide... Who will she meet, what past faces will come back to haunt her..._**

* * *

**_Review guys thanks_**


	24. Face to face

_**Hey guys so here's the next chapter!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**PLease review cause it makes me smile!**_

_**And a smile a day keeps the doctor away... dont see how but meh im going with it!**_

_**woop woop!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"Bells you ok to walk a bit more?" I turned my head around and noticed Jasper hovering slightly over me and sat up._

_"Jasper!" Alice barked_

_"Give her a minute to rest Jazz" Emmett pleaded_

_"No I'm fine" I spoke out but no one seemed to listen to me_

_"We need to keep moving" Jazz snapped back_

_"Guys not so loud" Edward tried to hush the conversation_

_"She needs to rest" Rose spoke out ignoring Edward_

_"We need to get out of here"_

_"Shut up!" I screamed out as everyone snapped towards me_

_"I am fine, we are getting out of here now and we are not going to fight anymore. Have we not already seen the results of when we fight, when we're not in this together?" everyone relaxed slightly and their demeanours changed to shame_

_"...We have suffered enough already when we're separated; we need to work together if we plan on getting out of here alive. Now everyone needs to apologise to each other" everyone looked at me like I was crazy_

_"Now "I barked back_

_"Sorry..." they all spoke in unison, god it was like talking to a bunch of children. I grabbed my t-shirt from the log and slipped it over my head._

_"Now can we get out of this god forsaken forest?" I stood up from the log as Edward laughed slightly._

_"Just think in less than 24 hours we will be in a soft warm bed" he wrapped his arms around my and kissed my cheek._

_"Can't fucken wait" I grinned as we clutched hands and headed towards the city._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Guys this is our last match" all of our heads snapped up and noticed Emmett leaning over the small make shift campfire. We had just walked another few hours before it was too dark to continue, there clouds had covered the sky thickly which made it if at all possibly even more dark.

"We should only be here for tonight" I whispered back as he took that as my signal to use it. I really hoped that we would only be in here for one more night. As much as I loved camping, this was just a little extreme for my liking. Emmett had taken control of lighting the fires, he had learnt many ways to create a fire without getting that white ashy smoke that floated all the way to the sky, he spend at least an hour of our walking picking up certain branches and broken logs and placed them in his empty bag. Regardless of how it looked it was a brilliant idea and it was paying off.

"We should keep a separate flame, we can't lose this one" Jasper grabbed a large branch and stuck it in the fire. We had decided that we were as usual going to take turns in sleeping and as usual the boys had vetoed that the girls would sleep first. Alice was already curled up in Jasper's lap with her head resting in the crook of his neck, while Rose was lying down with Emmett's arm flung over her waist.

"Love you should try to rest" Edward's voice sent a small shiver down my spine that left me speechless. I didn't have time to react before he slipped one arm under my legs and the other around my waist and lifted me into his lap. I snuggled deep into his arms and rested my head against his shoulder, his arm stayed securely around my waist while the other was stroking my hair.

"I love you Bella" I let my eyes close as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"Ditto" I laughed with my final piece of consciousness before drifting off into the darkness.

For once I wished that I wasn't woken up to something bad happening, I really did wish.

"What's going on?" my eyes snapped open and Edward rushed to me and clamped his hand over my mouth, his eyes cautioning me not to speak. Jasper had his hand over Alice's mouth and Rose was standing silently behind Emmett.

Edward held his index finger to his mouth and told me to be quiet. I nodded and he released my mouth.

"We heard a noise in that direction" Edward nudged towards where we had originally come from only a few hours ago. The fire was small but still lighting up our tiny area. I stood up and grabbed the medical bag and threw it over my shoulder. Emmett had the last of our things packed up and strung over his back and clutched onto Rose's hand before slowly walking over to Edward and I. Jasper grabbed the last stick out of the fire and stood in front of us.

This felt like some sick twisted horror movie, no matter what we did nothing helped us, we ran and they followed us, we hid and they found us when the hell was something going to go our way for once. What the hell did we do to deserve this crap!

"Let's move now" Edward grabbed my hand and we lead the way out of our little sanctuary. We needed to find somewhere to hide for the night, we needed somewhere to stay safe just until the sun came up.

Edward's hand gripped onto mine tightly as we ran yet again for our lives. That's all we seemed to be doing lately, running. I didn't want to run anymore, I wanted to stand and fight, I wanted to end this right here right now. Dad didn't train me to be a coward, he told me to stand up for what I believed in and not to let anyone push me around. Just as I was about to stop Edward slammed me up against a tree and covered my body with his.

"We know you're here poppet" I heard James' sadistic voice, what the hell was he trying to do intimidate me with a line out of the pirates of the Caribbean, yeah I don't think so.

I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw two other flashed of light waving around the tree line, Jasper quickly threw the last bit of our fire onto the ground and stomped on it, officially cutting off all signs that we were there and effecting ending our fire supply.

My hands instinctively wrapped around Edward's waist and my hand came in contact with something that I had completely forgotten about, something that was going to be mine. I grabbed on tight to the small black pistol that was tucked into the back of Edward's pants and pulled it out. Edward's eyes snapped to mine instantly and pushed me deeper into the tree's crevices.

"Don't Bella" he pleaded as my hand tightened around the grip.

"I can't hide any longer Edward" he pressed harder against my body trying to hold me there.

"I'm not letting you go Bella" he grabbed onto my wrists tightly and pushed them above my hand holding me to my spot.

"Edward" my breathe was quickly knocked out of me as he crushed his lips to mine, his kiss was everything. I felt everything he wanted me to feel, his passion, his lust and most of all his love. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I obliged willingly, with the plans running through my head this might just be the last private moment Edward and I had for a while.

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against my and lightly kissed my lips once more before closing his eyes.

"Edward" I whispered as he eyes finally reached mine

"Bella" he smiled and I felt his hands loosen from my wrists

"Edward I love you with all my heart but I'm really sorry for this" he looked confused for a second

"Sorry for what?" he questioned his grip tightening again

"This" I closed my and pulled my leg to the back of Edward's and pushed my hips forward and sent Edward falling backwards. My hands gripped onto the gun tightly and I took off from the tree and ran from Edward. The dancing lights slowly lead towards me and I ran towards them with my gun prepared. As I stepped through the final tree line I saw the two lights focus onto my face, the two men staring back at me had that sneaky grins on their faces.

"Well well the little kitty came back to play" James stepped forward and I cocked my gun towards me, he stopped and held his ground.

"Tell me what Aro wants from me now!" I shouted and released the safety

"We already told you that Bells he wants you, not before me though" Jake stepped forward with that same smug look on his face as before, this was not my childhood friend standing before me, no this person was a monster.

"Why!" I snapped

"Well the later is pretty obvious isn't it; you flaunted yourself around me for 5 years Bella! 5 years you rejected me and now I'm going to get what I've always wanted" Jake stepped forward again closing the gap between us.

"What does Aro want with me, what does he want?" I snapped again moving the barrel of the gun towards Jake who immediately stopped in his tracks. Neither of them answered, so it was time to get the answers out of them. I pressed my index finger lightly on the trigger before aiming it towards Jake's kneecap.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Jake's eyes snapped to mine realising what I was defiantly about to do

"Talk now Jake!" I snapped not hesitating

"It's not about you, it's about Charlie" my eyes widened with rage

"You killed him Jake what the fuck does my father have to do with anything" Jake stepped backwards taken back by my outburst

"Charlie had evidence against Aro and the crew" my eyes snapped to James

"What evidence!"

"Evidence that could put him away for life" Jake whispered in defeat

"Where is it?" there was only one reason why they were coming after me, they thought I had it now.

"You have it!" James snapped towards me

"You think if I actually had it that I wouldn't have used it already? That I wouldn't have gladly put that sorry excuse for a fucken human being away a long long time ago!" I snapped my finger getting heavier and heavier against the trigger. All I wanted to do was to pull that trigger and get rid of my problems all together, it would be so simple.

"He left it for you" Jake snapped

"You know what he left me Jake there was no evidence there! You sat with me in my house as I cried for my father and then the next day you just up and left. You were my brother Jake and you left me when I fucken needed you the most and now I find out that you are the cause for all of my pain!" I screamed and jerked the gun towards him

"Bells -"

"NO you don't get to call me that! My father is the only one who could call me that, my friends are the only ones who have the fucken right to call me that. You can go to hell Jacob Black, fuck I should send you there myself but god knows that that is too fucken easy. I want you to rot in prison and be some guys prison bitch!" I snapped and the smile slowly wiped off his face.

"I think you should lower the gun Isabella" my head snapped to my right and there and then I knew that this was going to be over. I shifted my gun towards the man and held my finger over the trigger.

"Aro" I grunted and was just about to pull the trigger when I felt something cold press into the back of my head.

"Drop the gun Isabella"

* * *

**_So what you guys think?_**

**_Who has a gun on bella?_**

**_What has charlie left for Bella?_**

**_Where is Edward?_**

**_Where are the other guns?_**

**_Will bella pull that trigger and end it all?_**

**_:P_**

**_Review guys_**

**_My New Story - if you enjoy supernatural, twilight and most of all Edward and Bella ;)_**

**_Nightmare of my life: _**

My name is Isabella no-last-name Swan, I was found at Fork's Memorial Hospital with no memories of my past,

the only thing I did know was my name Bella, it was written on a small piece of silver that was attached to my charm bracelet.

The only memories I have are that of my nightmares, the ones of the Yellow eyed man and two men Sam and Dean.

The wonders of my past haunted my every waking and sleeping minute, that was until the truth was revealed

when a certain pair of golden eyes walked through the cafeteria doors...

**Thanks guys!**


	25. Hope

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been soo long but working full time over summer holiday and its NUTS! But you gotta do what you gotta do!**_

**_Hope you enjoys!_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews too they make my slaving away at work all the much better ahhahaha!_**

**_

* * *

Previously..._**

_"It's not about you, it's about Charlie" my eyes widened with rage_

_"You killed him Jake what the fuck does my father have to do with anything" Jake stepped backwards taken back by my outburst_

_"Charlie had evidence against Aro and the crew" my eyes snapped to James_

_"What evidence!"_

_"Evidence that could put him away for life" Jake whispered in defeat_

_"Where is it?" there was only one reason why they were coming after me, they thought I had it now._

_"You have it!" James snapped towards me_

_"You think if I actually had it that I wouldn't have used it already? That I wouldn't have gladly put that sorry excuse for a fucken human being away a long long time ago!" I snapped my finger getting heavier and heavier against the trigger. All I wanted to do was to pull that trigger and get rid of my problems all together, it would be so simple._

_"He left it for you" Jake snapped_

_"You know what he left me Jake there was no evidence there! You sat with me in my house as I cried for my father and then the next day you just up and left. You were my brother Jake and you left me when I fucken needed you the most and now I find out that you are the cause for all of my pain!" I screamed and jerked the gun towards him_

_"Bells -"_

_"NO you don't get to call me that! My father is the only one who could call me that, my friends are the only ones who have the fucken right to call me that. You can go to hell Jacob Black, fuck I should send you there myself but god knows that that is too fucken easy. I want you to rot in prison and be some guys prison bitch!" I snapped and the smile slowly wiped off his face._

_"I think you should lower the gun Isabella" my head snapped to my right and there and then I knew that this was going to be over. I shifted my gun towards the man and held my finger over the trigger._

_"Aro" I grunted and was just about to pull the trigger when I felt something cold press into the back of my head._

_"Drop the gun Isabella"_

_

* * *

_

**And Now...**

That voice brought a sharp shudder down my spine, that was a particular voice that I never expected to hear especially out here in the middle of nowhere and I definitely did not expect her to have a gun on me.

"Isabella" the voice warned as my hands slowly began to shake. This voice was one that haunted my every nightmare, every flash back, every childhood memory it would continently remind me of what I didn't have.

"Renee" I barely whispered out

"Lower the gun Bells" her voice softened, it was the voice that used to tuck me into bed at night, it was the voice that sang me to sleep when I was having a nightmare, this was the voice of my mother.

"Don't call me that" I grunted out, visions of my father flashed in front of my eyes. That was his nickname for me, Renee didn't even like it when Charlie would call me by anything other than Isabella.

"Well still stubborn I see, guess you got that quality of your stupid father" her voice mocked as red suddenly overtook my sight and I quickly turned and pointed my gun directly at her head. I didn't even take notice that I could see my eyes within hers or the fact that the similarities between us where defined.

"Now now baby what are you going to do, kill your own mother?" she mocked still pointing the gun to my head as mine did to hers.

"You're in on this!" I snapped wanting the truth

"Oh Isabella this is all for the better, I promise you" she lowered her gun and silently handed it to Jake before holding her hands up in surrender towards me.

"Pick up the gun Renee" I thrusted my gun back towards her as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Baby don't you see, I did this for us. We can be together again, just you and me" she stepped forwards and placed her hands on top of mine and slowly lowered them leading the gun away from her.

"I've missed you baby" my hands lowered involuntarily and before I knew it my gun was slowly pulled out of my hands as Renee wrapped her arms around me. My hands hands glued to my sides as my mind suddenly snapped out of its shock.

"Don't touch me" I growled and stepped back out of Renee's arms

"Bella-"

"No!" I screamed back at her

"You were in on it weren't you! You helped them kill Charlie, you're a fucken murderer Renee!" I turned and went to bolt for it before two hands caught onto my shoulders and held me to my spot.

"Oh grow up Isabella can't you see that it was for the best" her voice snarled from behind me. I clenched my eyes shut as the hands gripping onto me tightly turned me back to face my mother.

"Look at me Isabella" her voice snapped with assertiveness

"No" I barely whispered

"Now Isabella!" I felt a hand grip my chin tightly and force my face up.

"Just kill me" I whispered finally letting the pain in my heart release

"Now why would we do that" a heard the sounds of a deep dark voice whisper in my ear. James was holding onto me and tightly.

"Oh grow up Isabella, stop acting like a spoilt child" a sharp sting on my cheek made my eyes widen.

"You just slapped me!" I gasped

"Grow up Isabella or there will be more than a simple slap in it for you" she nodded towards James and he gripped my wrists in his hands and forced one to wrap around my stomach with his arm on top of mine so that he hugged me to his chest.

"Now that would be fun" I felt a shiver rip down my spine knowing exactly what he would want to do with me.

"I'd kill you before you had the chance" I snarled back and flung my head backwards hitting him directly into the nose. As his grip loosened I ducked down, turned and swiped my leg out from under his causing him to fall flat onto his back.

"Enough!" my head snapped up and I noticed Aro now pointing my gun towards me.

"Where are the files Isabella!" Aro snapped

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed back

"Don't you lie to me girly, maybe a night with James here will loosen your tongue" Aro nodded and I felt his arms back on me.

"I told you already, Charlie didn't leave me any files. He left me the house, money, the car and the insurance money from the government that's it!" I screamed as tears slowly slid down my face.

"James" Aro waved his hand and just as James was dragging me backwards I saw a small round rock thrown into the centre of all of us and a second later we were all blinded by a flash of pure white light.

Everything seemed to disappear, first my sight and then my hearing. My hands clamped over my ears trying to block out the sharp whine that was piercing my ear drums. As a pair of strong arms wrapped around my stomach and threw me over their shoulder. I tried to scream but all I could hear was a low hum coming from my throat and felt my lungs burn for air.

I tried to force my eyes to focus, for the blinding light to even out so that I could make out the objects in front of me. I prayed that whatever happened next happened quickly. The strong ringing in my ears slowly began to subside and I could hear low murmurs of the voices around me, my body was quickly thrown off the persons shoulder and placed onto the ground. My hands made quick work as I tried to get away.

Several pairs of arms quickly held me down as another scream ripped from my lips, the sound barely reached my ears as a hand was placed over my mouth silencing me against my will. I thrashed around in their grip and tried to scream for help. Another hand was placed on my forehead and I felt them forcing my eye lids open. I tried to shake them away but their grip tightened.

Just as they had me still I felt a splash of liquid run down into my eyes, I tried to shake it off but the hands held me steady. I could feel my tears mixing with the liquid as it ran down my eyes and down my cheeks.

I thrashed once more trying to break free, but nothing was working I was trapped again. Murmured voices were heard all around me before I felt something warm press against my lips. Someone was kissing me!

I tried to pry my arms away from my sides but they were held down tightly, I tried to turn my head but I couldn't. A loud noise stopped me as the person released my lips and slowly I felt them lower back to mine. But this time I didn't fight it was pointless, there was no getting away now.

As my breathing levelled out and my senses started to gain more control I began to realise the subtle feelings on this kiss, it tasted sweet like honey and they smelt like vanilla and honeycomb. The way he cupped my cheek and ran his thumb over my wet cheeks finally brought a smile to my face.

'_Edward...' _I don't know whether I could actually speak or whether or not I just mouthed his name but I felt his lips kiss me again and all arms released my body and hand me over to his. Edward held me cradled in his arms as he continued to place small kisses on my face.

"...got...don't...I've...you..." small fragments of speech were slowly creeping through my fuzzy hearing. I blinked my eyes several times and realised I could make out solid objects, no colour but I could clearly make out the outlines of Edward. I tried to speak but my throat burned as I too in a deep breath, whatever they used had managed to incapacitate me completely.

"...here..." I felt something cold and hard press against my lips and it slowly lifted. I realised what it was when I felt the wet substance hit my lips, I open my mouth and let the water work its magic once more and sooth my throat.

'_Thanks'_ I whispered and felt Edward's lips press against my forehead again.

"...love...need..moving..." I snapped my eyes to Edward and placed my hand gentle on his cheek trying to work out what he was saying. His hand cupped my hand on his cheek and he spoke again. Still I only grasped a few words out of the sentence. I shook my head and pointed with my other hand to my ear hoping that he would understand. His cheeks stretched out and I knew that he was smiling down at me.

He removed his hand and cupped my cheek leading my lips closer to his as soon as they connected I knew that I was safe, wherever Edward was I was going to be safe. He picked up my hands and wrapped them around his neck, just how we normally kissed but it was different this time, he pulled back all to soon as I felt one of his arms wrapped under my knees and the other wound gentle around my back as he picked me up into his arms.

I let my eyes close as my hearing slowly came back and my vision slowly healed itself. I could feel the small movements of Edward's breathing, the only this keeping me sane at the moment. I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep until I felt everything stop, Edward's breathing faulted and his steps stopped. There was no sound coming off anything or anyone around us. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as the blinding colours pained my retina's, I tried again blinking furiously as I opened my eyes and realised that they were in complete focus.

I looked up and noticed Edward staring out into the distance, his arms still holding onto me tightly

"Edward" my voice croaked but didn't falter him at all, I swallowed and tried again. This time his gaze slowly left the scene in front of us and his eyes landed on mine. His blank face broke out into his signature grin as he realised I was now awake and fully functioning.

"Bella" he whispered and placed his lips against mine.

"Bells" we snapped apart and I saw Jasper staring at me. But what my eyes did connect with was the thing sitting safely at the bottom of the hill...

Hope.

* * *

_**So what you think?**_

_**In case a few people are confused the - little rock thrown into the center of them all and then the blinding light - Was a flashbang! Military use it as a kind of diversion. **_

_**My story of the week:**_

_**Nightmare of my life - **Supernatural x Twilight. Bella was found at the age of 7 in Forks Memorial hospital with no memories of who she is or what she is. For 10 years she's lived a new life as Isabella no last name Swan. What happens when a pair of golden eyes force memories into her mind, what happens when the three strange men that haunt her dreams turn out to be real, and what happens when the yellow eyed man finally finds her... Edward/Bella story... :D_

_**Review guys ta!**_

_**:D**_


	26. Dinner and Thanks

_**Hey guys so here's the next update!**_

_**Thanks to everyone for their reviews!**_

_**FYI: Im new on Twitter: TwilighterMBS FOLLOW ME - for update news on stories etc :D**_

_**OFYI: Im turning 21 on Wednesday, well next Wed the 12th :D**_

_**

* * *

Previously...**_

"...love...need..moving..." I snapped my eyes to Edward and placed my hand gentle on his cheek trying to work out what he was saying. His hand cupped my hand on his cheek and he spoke again. Still I only grasped a few words out of the sentence. I shook my head and pointed with my other hand to my ear hoping that he would understand. His cheeks stretched out and I knew that he was smiling down at me.

He removed his hand and cupped my cheek leading my lips closer to his as soon as they connected I knew that I was safe, wherever Edward was I was going to be safe. He picked up my hands and wrapped them around his neck, just how we normally kissed but it was different this time, he pulled back all to soon as I felt one of his arms wrapped under my knees and the other wound gentle around my back as he picked me up into his arms.

I let my eyes close as my hearing slowly came back and my vision slowly healed itself. I could feel the small movements of Edward's breathing, the only this keeping me sane at the moment. I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep until I felt everything stop, Edward's breathing faulted and his steps stopped. There was no sound coming off anything or anyone around us. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as the blinding colours pained my retina's, I tried again blinking furiously as I opened my eyes and realised that they were in complete focus.

I looked up and noticed Edward staring out into the distance, his arms still holding onto me tightly

"Edward?" my voice croaked but didn't falter him at all, I swallowed and tried again. This time his gaze slowly left the scene in front of us and his eyes landed on mine. His blank face broke out into his signature grin as he realised I was now awake and fully functioning.

"Bella," he whispered and placed his lips against mine.

"Bells," we snapped apart and I saw Jasper staring at me. But what my eyes did connect with was the thing sitting safely at the bottom of the hill...

Hope.

* * *

_**And Now...**_

"There's a town!" Alice screamed out the obvious as she bounded into Jasper's arms. Edward slowly placed me onto my feet, but kept his arms wrapped around my waist, making sure that I didn't fall over. We walked together to the edge of the cliff where we saw the small village at the bottom. Relief washed through me as a final feeling of saviour was settling in.

"Were going to be ok," it came out more like a statement than it did a question. Edward placed his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"We are." He agreed and squeezed me tighter to him.

"Guys, let's keep moving" Jasper grabbed the bag off the ground and nodded towards a small path that looked accessible enough to walk down. We all followed closely and I couldn't help but notice that our pace seemed to be a lot quicker than it was less than an hour ago.

We walked through the dense bush for what seemed hours, but none of us even gave it a thought to slow down or to even rest. The village seemed to disappear from site every now and then so we stopped and had someone climb a tree to make sure that we were going in the right direction.

"Guys look!" Emmett shouted out and pointed towards a very prominent looking wooden fence. It would have been hard to notice with all the trees surrounding it so tightly, but there it was safety. We each made it over the fence quickly and ducked down behind the shrubbery.

"We can't just go out there," Rose announced and we all agreed. With our luck we would run straight into someone that was working for Aro and we would be up shit creek again.

"I'll go look around the sides, Emmett check the windows and Jazz check the other side. Rose, Alice you look after Bella." Edward spoke and I was about to protest before he looked at me.

"Any other time I would let you go Bella, but right now you don't have the strength alright," he spoke with full authority before I nodded and he kissed my forehead. Rose helped me sit down in between her and Alice and the boys went to look for anything.

"So who made the flash bang?" I asked curiously, they both looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Jasper," they smiled. Of course it was Jasper he was an absolute war nut.

"How exactly?" I questioned, it wasn't as if there was a spare flash bang lying in the middle of the forest.

"I don't know the details but apparently he took shavings from a can and added something else before lighting it and throwing it into the open. He kind of did it all in the moment and before any of us realised what he was doing he told us to shut our eyes and cover our ears." Rose shrugged.

We sat there in silence for another few minutes before Jasper returned.

"Anything?" Alice asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing, there was a car running in the garage that seemed weird but I couldn't see anyone," he spoke and wrapped his arms back around Alice.

"Where are the others?" Just as Rose finished we noticed Emmett and Edward walking back. I felt my smile appear on my face, that was until I noticed the look on theirs.

"What happened?" I questioned, swallowing deeply. Emmett shook his head and went to sit by Rose, which was when I noticed something red on Edward's hands. Blood, but it wasn't his and it wasn't any of ours.

"Edward," my voice croaked as I looked back up into his eyes.

"Something's wrong here," he whispered before taking off his shirt and wiping his hands. I quickly pushed off the back fence and walked slowly towards him. He was furiously rubbing his hands trying to remove the blood. I placed my hands on top of his and took control and slowly wiped off the blood.

"What did you see?" I whispered as I noticed his eyes filling up. He shook his head and quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"We can't stay here." He stated.

"Why not, we need help?" Rose snapped and Emmett shushed her slightly bringing her back into his lap. Something had happened, they saw something and it was not good.

"We get supplies and we leave." Emmett spoke out and Edward nodded in confirmation.

"But we need to speak to the police, someone." Alice interjected.

"There's no one here..." Edward whispered and all our eyes snapped to his.

"What do you mean?" I whispered and lifted his chin so that I could see his eyes.

"The family that lived in this house, they were... they're gone," Edward stuttered. Edward never stuttered. They weren't just gone, they were murdered.

"Let's get inside," Emmett whispered and lifted Rose to her feet. Edward placed his arm around my waist and the other under my knees and scooped me up into his arms. I was about to protest before he cut me off with his lips.

"I just need to hold you right now okay." He whispered and I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his chest. Jasper held the side door open and we slowly walked into the empty house. Alice and Jasper went straight to the couch and sat down still clutching to each other. Jasper reached over to the coffee table and picked up the cordless phone, I didn't need to ask the question, already knowing the answer as he placed the phone back on the table. Just our luck, the phones were down.

Emmett laid Rose down on the long couch and sat down on the floor next to her. I noticed the silent tears running down Rose's cheeks as she ran her nails through Emmett's curls. Edward lowered my feet to the ground, but I kept my arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him to me.

"I love you Bella, please don't ever forget that." He whispered into my neck as he crushed me to his body.

"I love you Edward." I loosened my arms from around his neck and pressed my forehead against his.

"We will get out of this, I promise." He spoke directly into my eyes and quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"I know."

"I've got to do something, can you check for food?" he asked as he slowly released me from his arms. I nodded and stepped out of his arms.

"Emmett, give us a hand?" Edward spoke and Emmett looked up and nodded. I noticed that they both seemed to go pale, I had a slight suspicion as to what they were about to do. But I didn't want to voice it, voicing it always made it seem so much more realistic.

I headed towards the kitchen and started opening each of the cupboards and pulling out anything that was still edible. By the looks of the food in the fridge, no one had been here for at least a week. Most of the fruit and vegetables were all off, apart from a few apples that were still in the fridge. All the cold meat was gone and I quickly placed it all in a garbage bag and took it out the back door.

As I walked back inside I noticed a small freezer inside the laundry, as I opened it up I couldn't help but smile. The family that lived here obviously had a small chief, there was a whole freezer full of frozen food, meets, bread and a few vegetables. I pulled out a frozen block of steaks and headed back to the kitchen.

I went to work quickly trying to do anything to distract myself from what Edward and Emmett were doing. I pulled out a bag of potatoes from under the sink and went to work quickly peeling and washing them. Just as I lifted the pot I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I placed the pot back on the sink and clutched my hand to my stomach.

That blood had to have come from someone, and that someone was around this house. Knowing both Emmett and Edward they wouldn't want any of us having to see that.

"Something smells good," I looked up and noticed Edward leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was wet and he had a different set of clothes on.

"Well dinner is almost ready," I laughed and went back to the pot of potatoes. They weren't fresh enough to have roasted but they were good enough to mash.

"So, what's on the menu today, Chef Swan?" Emmett laughed and saw down on one of the breakfast stools.

"Steak and mashed potatoes," my smile widened as I saw the pure happiness in his eyes. Food was definitely going to be a good thing for us right now, we needed something to be happy about, and we needed something to bring our moods up.

"Hey guys I've found us each some clean clothes," I looked up and noticed Rose placing several piles of clothes on the edge of the couch. She too had wet hair and a clean pair of clothes on.

"I also found a first aid kit," she looked at me, followed by everyone else.

"Oh come on, let me finish dinner then you can all play doctor alright." I laughed as they all rolled their eyes at me.

"Fine, but as soon as your knife and fork are down your lying on your back, got it." Jasper pointed at me.

"Yes, mister Whitlock," I laughed and went back to my potatoes.

As soon as dinner was set and ready to go we all sat around the large dining room table and stared down at the feast in front of us.

"I know this is kind of out of the ordinary, but could we say something?" we all looked up and at Rose, she had her teeth biting into her lip as if we were to reject her suggestion. If anything I was all for it, the amount of shit we've been through in the past however many days, a little bit of faith couldn't hurt right.

"I'm in," I whispered and help my hands on top of the table ready for both Edward and Jasper. They quickly grabbed on and linked hands with everyone else, until we were all connected once more.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked sheepishly, none of us were really religious. We didn't sit down at dinner and say thanks for the food in front of us and we didn't go to church on Sunday's, but we did appreciate what we had. There was however a time in my life when I did turn to god, when I found myself kneeling down at the edge of my bed with my hands clasped together and fingers brushing my forehead. That was the only time I had asked god for anything, I asked him to bring my father back.

"I want to say thanks to my new friends and my family. I pray that they are safe and that we stay safe."Rose whispered as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Please look out for us, please look after my friends and my family. And please, please let us survive this." Emmett pleaded while looking up to the roof.

"I thank whoever is up there for keeping us safe so far, and hope that you watch over us for the remainder of this ordeal and please keep us safe." Alice swallowed back a sob and clutched onto Jasper's hand.

"Just keep my family safe, that's all I ask." Jasper chocked back a tear and looked in my direction. I knew that when he mentioned family that he meant all of us. We were a family now, no matter what happened we were in this together.

"I want to thank my father for watching over us, I know you're up there. Please guide us through this, please let us be safe. Please let my friends make it through this," I whispered the last part as a tear fell from my eyes. I knew that this was mainly my fault, they were after me. They were after something that I supposedly had, I dragged my friend's lives into this and it will forever be my fault.

"Thankyou to whoever is up there, even though this is a fucked up situation. Without any of this, I would never have met Bella, I would never had made three fantastic new people to add to my family. But in light of the events, I want whoever up there to take a good long hard look at what we've been through and cut us some fucken slack! We didn't deserve this, no one here has deserved what we have been through-" I quickly stood up from my chair and stepped behind Edward to wrap my arms around his neck.

"It's alright baby, we will get through this. We will all get through this together." I whispered and kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered and wrapped his arm around my neck and held me to him.

"We will get through this," I finally spoke not only to Edward but to everyone else. I had seen the doubt in their eyes several times, but there was one thing I was sure of, was if we stuck together then we would make it.

"Alright, enough with the what if's, let's eat!" Emmett laughed lightening up the atmosphere as I sat back down in my own chair. The mood seemed to lift dramatically as we sat around and forgot about where exactly we were eating and just enjoyed each other's company.

Just when I thought nothing else could go wrong, it did. The sound was a low buzz, something that sounded like a phone vibrating. That was until I looked out the window and saw the spot light heading down the mountain and towards the village. It was searching for us.

"The helicopters back, everyone get down!" Jasper shouted and ran towards the lights and flicked them off. We all stayed glued to the floor in pure darkness as the roof, windows and floor shook.

* * *

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Well im guessing you all want to run and shoot me! **_

_**Im sorry but i love bringing out the cliffies :D **_

_**Your reviews only entice me to write more, so reviews make me want to make you happy :D**_

_**Please Review:**_

_**Question : Anyone read or no of a Twilight story that's along the lines of Tomorrow when the war Began. Got an idea for a twilight version, but wanna see if there's one done already. Let me know. **_

_**Thanks Guys**_

_**xxx  
**_


	27. The bodies

_**Hey guys firstly want to apologise for the long long delays on this chappy, lets just say I've had the worst start to the New Year. I'm not going to go into details but I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends in this world and beyond. R.I.P Jessy. **_

_**Thanks Everyone,**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EPOV**

We had been walking for hours and hours, the number of days and blurred into one. Bella was still sleeping in my arm, cuddled up into my chest. Alice kept changing the wet clothe that we had on her forehead while she slept. No one wanted to bring it up but Bella was looking very good lately, ever since that glass pierced her stomach she had been looking worse by day. She had been breaking out into cold sweats but had ridden it off by the exercise or her adrenaline running out, but I knew better. She was fighting off an infection, the cut on her stomach was infected and she was fighting with everything she had to not let it take over. Not to mention the flash grenade wasn't helping in her healing.

"How is she?" Alice spoke while taking the small cloth off Bella's forehead and soaked it with her water from her bottle.

"She's alright," we all stopped for a moment while Alice reapplied the cloth on her forehead.

"Is she in pain?" Jasper whispered barely speaking the words.

"I don't think so, Alice is putting penicillin in her water to help with the pain." I nodded towards Alice who was refilling her drink bottle and drugging it for Bella.

"We should keep moving," Emmett sighed and picked up the one and only duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. Rose had managed to keep quiet for the past few hours and I hate to think what's going through her mind. She kept herself practically attached to Emmett whom I wasn't that unhappy about, I knew that he could keep her safe and he would protect her with his life.

I kept Bella close to my chest and held her safe with me. After a few hours I could feel her start to stir within my arms, she whimpered and I knew it was only time before would wake up. I started to hum her lullaby to her knowing that it would put her back to sleep. Bella needed her rest and she needed to heal, and sleeping was the only way she would heal out here.

A couple hours later I felt Bella stir again, but this time I wanted her to wake up. I needed to know that her vision was back that she could hear and see again.

"Guys hold up," I spoke ahead of me and lightly placed Bella onto the ground.

"Bells baby can you wake up for me," Jasper knelt down beside me and stroked Bella hair.

"Come on baby girl open your eyes," my hand gripped onto hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"Edward..." I heard Bella croaky voice as she groaned waking up.

"I'm here baby open your eyes..." Bella rolled over slightly and moaned.

"Edward?" her voice got more accurate.

"Bella," Jasper whispered and she groaned again. I learn forwards and whispered her name before planting my lips on hers. I heard the others laugh and stand up to give us some privacy. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself into the kiss.

"Bells..." all our heads snapped up as Jasper pointed at something through the forest and down the hill.

"There's a town!" Alice screamed out the obvious as she bounded into Jasper's arms.

_A town, there's a town. Oh god were saved!_

I helped Bella back to her feet and walked together towards where Jasper was pointing, and there indeed was a small village at the bottom of the hill.

"Were going to be ok," Bella's small voice came out in relief as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I couldn't have said it better myself.

It was Jasper who convinced us to keep moving, to get to the safety of the village as quick as possible. The forest seemed to get thicker and thicker the further we got down the mountain, but nothing would stop us from slowing down our pace.

Emmett was the first one to spot a sign on village, there was a small wooden fence that seemed to camouflage itself into the forest quiet well. But we found it and it was the best thing we had seen in days. I couldn't believe it when we saw the house, there was a house, which would mean there was a phone, which meant there was safety and where there was safety there were doctors.

We decided that the best way to check for any danger was to split up and actually check for danger. It was my decision to leave the girls out of the search, there was no way Bella needed to suffer any more damage and there was no way I was putting my sisters in any risk. I took the left side of the house, Emmett took the windows and Jazz took the right side of the house.

As I walked to the side of the house I kept my back in complete contact with the house at all times, there was no way I was going to rush this. The house was pretty small, single story, I think. There was a small window that was above all the others, so either it was a second floor or an attic.

The house was quiet, very very quiet.

I found the first window and slowly peaked around the wall and tried to glance inside without showing my face too much, just in case there was someone in there. Inside there was no one, no sign of life what so ever. But it seemed groomed, it was as though the owners had just left for the day, there was no dust on the furniture, there was no grim on the floor, it was pristine.

I moved on from the window and crept around to the front of the house, where there was one more window. As I peered inside just like before I noticed something different, there was another window opposite the one I was looking in and there was someone else peering in.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and braced myself against the wall again. I took in a deep breath before trying to remember the face I saw, I heard tapping against my window. I slowly peeked again and noticed Emmett leaning against the frame smirking at me.

"Scared are you?" Emmett laughed as he slid open the window and helped me through.

"You find anything?" I questioned as I steadied myself back on my feet.

"Nope but there's a room back there with no windows, wanna check it out?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and all I could do was roll my eyes.

"Dude what's that smell?" I tried to block my nose as I whiffed in the awful smell of rotten eggs mixed with rotting meet.

"Man I don't think we should go in there," I hesitated at the door as Emmett placed his hand on the doorknob and swung the door open.

I knew where the smell was coming from and it wasn't of rotting cheese, but it was along the lines of rotting meat.

Emmett and I stood there in the doorway staring down at the horror scene directly in front of us.

"I think we found the owners," Emmett stuttered and slowly stepped into the room. There was a man and a woman lying on the ground, clutching one another's hands. There was a pool of blood surrounding their bodies which looked as though was seeping out from their stomachs.

"What the hell happened in here?" I murmured and slowly walked into the room trying work out what happened to these people. Emmett bent down next to the bodies and tried to assess the damage.

"Looks like they were shot," he pointed to several small holes in the victim's chest and stomach.

"We can't let the girls see this," I stood up and held my shirt to my nose trying to block out some of the smell.

"Agreed," Emmett stood up and walked back to the door. I followed him out and closed the door behind me.

"What do we do?" I questioned completely stumped at what to do.

"I don't know man, we should search the next house." Emmett nodded and I quickly agreed.

We jumped out the window pretty quickly and ran towards the next house, to say that we were completely and utterly confused was an understatement. We didn't even make it into the house, because there against the window was a streak of blood, smeared down the glass.

"What the fuck is going on!" Emmett shouted and took a few steps backwards.

"We need to get back, the girls can't be out in the open like that." He nodded and we quickly made it back towards the house.

"- seemed weird but I couldn't see anyone," I could hear Jasper's hushed voice coming from the small bushes around the corner.

"Where are the others?" Rose's voice was obvious that she was freaking out. Emmett picked up his pace after hearing her voice and we walked into view of everyone else. Bella's smile seemed to bring back the slightest bit of happiness in me but was quickly diminished by the flashes of those dead bodies.

"What happened?" Bella caught on quickly, knowing that something was wrong. She looked from me to Emmett and then back to me. Emmett shook his head and sat down next to Rose trying to seek comfort. Bella's eyes seem to move from mine and then they ran down my body and froze on my hands. I quickly looked to what she was seeing when I noticed there was blood on my hands. I couldn't even remember the moment that I touched anything with blood on it.

"Edward," Bella's voice rang through my ears over and over. We weren't safe here; I had to get everyone to safety.

"Something's wrong here," I barely recognised that the words came out of my mouth. My eyes locked down onto my hands and I tried to wipe them on my shirt, trying to remove the evidence of the death of someone, trying to remove the evidence of danger. Two soft hands appeared on top of mine, stopping them from moving.

"What did you see?" Bella whispered and I felt the urge to turn around and run. To grab onto Bella, hoist her over my shoulder and get us both the hell away from the village.

"We can't stay here." I whispered knowing that this is the only place we would be able to stay for the night, this is probably the only place we would be safe. It seems that there is no one around anymore, why would the killers need to come back?

"Why not, we need help?" Rose snapped and Emmett shushed her slightly bringing her back into his lap.

"We get supplies and we leave." Emmett spoke out and I nodded furiously, that was good enough for me. Eat, sleep and get the fuck out of here.

"But we need to speak to the police, someone." Alice interjected. She didn't understand, they didn't understand. We weren't safe here, we were safe anywhere.

"There's no one here..." Words were escaping my mouth before I even had the choice to comprehend what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Bella's innocent voice made my heart break even more. How could I tell her that there was a dead family in there and another house of slaughtered people? I looked down at her bright brown eyes and tried the best way to tell her, to tell everyone.

"The family that lived in this house, they were... they're gone," that wasn't really how I wanted it to come out like.

It was Emmett who first ushered us back into the house, as soon as I made it into the house I made sure that the back door was closed, that there was no way anyone would find it.

"Let's get inside," Emmett whispered and lifted Rose to her feet. Edward placed his arm around my waist and the other under my knees and scooped me up into his arms. I was about to protest before he cut me off with his lips.

Bella had started to search for food while the others tried desperately to stay calm, Rose was clutching to the small pillow on the couch with all her might. Alice had her eyes closed against Jasper's chest and Jasper had his cheek resting against her head and was stroking her hair slightly.

There was something that I needed to do first though, it wasn't right no knowing what happened in the rest of these houses. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that there was danger lurking around the corner. I asked Emmett to come with me because there was no way I was exposing anyone else to this kind of horror scene.

"What do we do man?" Emmett whispered as soon as we were out of ear shot from the rest of them.

"I want to check out the other house," Emmett nodded. I could only guess that he already knew what I wanted to do, what we needed to do.

As we went through the back window I couldn't help but feel my anxiety from building. There was no way in hell I ever wanted to go back to that place, but for the sake of my friends and my family then I would do it.

"What's going on here?" Emmett voiced, but neither of us knew the answer to that one.

"Let's just see if we can find a phone or anything that can tell us what's going on here." I stated not wanting to jump to conclusions about what the fuck happened.

"Fuck..." Emmett groaned as he pulled himself through the window. I hate to think what was in there but I was soon to find out. I pulled myself through and groaned when the stench of blood hit my nose.

This house looked exactly like the last one, along with the two dead bodies on the living room floor. But these two weren't killed by a simple gunshot, no. They were slaughtered, there was blood and guts everywhere.

I looked down and noticed that the front of my pants and shirt were covered in blood already, it was still wet.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible." I spoke out as Emmett turned back towards me. His eyes glassed over with pure anger, pure fear.

"If these people come back, we need to be prepared. Guns, knives everything." Emmett spoke robotically and walked straight towards the kitchen.

"Oh god," he groaned and walked straight back into the living room.

"Don't go in there,"

"What?" I questioned stepping towards him.

"No man, it's worse than in here. We need to get back there and bolt the doors. We need to be prepared for everything alright." I nodded and headed back towards the window.

By the time we crawled back through our makeshift house we quickly went to the bathroom and stripped ourselves of our bloody clothes. I showered quickly trying to scrub the blood off my hands, while Emmett searched for some clean clothes that might fit us.

"Here man these should do," he chucked me a clean pair of jean and a black singlet. There was a black hoodie on the bed but I really didn't need it right now. By the time we were finished I could smell the slight hint of dinner cooking from the kitchen. I slowly walked out into the hallway to see Bella clutching her stomach and hunched over the sink.

"Something smells good," I spoke up trying to distract her from her thoughts.

"Well dinner is almost ready," she laughed trying to cover up her pain. This wasn't good, I really didn't want her knowing that there was something wrong with her, I didn't want her to panic. Emmett came in not a moment later and seemed to bring that beautiful smile back on her face as she talked about food. It reminded me that when we got out of here that I was going to buy her a massive house with the biggest and most expensive kitchen in the world. Emmett walked over to the others and let them know that there was a shower and some clothes and Rose quickly raced off towards the bathroom. I stayed in the kitchen just watching Bella cook and it was without a doubt the best thing ever, I don't think she even realised but she hummed while she cooked.

"Hey guys I've found us each some clean clothes," I looked up and noticed Rose placing several piles of clothes on the edge of the couch. It looked as though she enjoyed the shower just as much as I did.

"I also found a first aid kit," she looked directly at Bella and then handed it to me, knowing that this was the first thing we should do. Bella was our number one priority and there was nothing that was going to stop me from making sure that she was ok.

"Oh come on, let me finish dinner then you can all play doctor alright." She laughed it off as if it was nothing, I went to interject before Jasper shot me a knowing look.

"Fine, but as soon as your knife and fork are down your lying on your back, got it." Jasper pointed at her.

"Yes, mister Whitlock," she laughed and went back to cooking.

Dinner was amazing to say the least; we all spoke out about what we were thankful for, what we had to appreciate in such an awful moment. Not to mention that the food was to die for, ok bad choice of words. We all sat there together at the dinner table and just talked about non important things that were so very important to us at this stage. We told stories of us each growing up, embarrassing stories of each other and it felt normal, and it felt right. That was until we heard the loud thrumming sound that seemed to get louder and louder.

"The helicopters back, everyone get down!"

**BPOV**

"I can't do this, I can't do this," I could hear Rose chanting over and over under the table. Edward and I were stuck between two separate windows trying to hide from the helicopter light that was hovering over the houses next to us.

Alice was hiding behind the couch along with Jasper clutching to each other like no other.

"Everyone stay still its coming!" Emmett shouted from the side window next to me then dove down under the table next to Rose. I looked across the window and saw Edward staring back at me, his eyes held all fear that my shaking hands were showing.

"Please god help us," I looked up the roof and prayed for whoever or whatever was up there.

I could hear the blades of the helicopter getting louder and louder by the second, its lights were roaming around the house next door to ours and slowly making its way across the yard. I braced myself closer to the wall wishing that it would suck me in and hide me from the birds view.

I watched as the light glared through the window in between Edward and I, my hands were shaking so bad I had to brace them against the wall just to stop.

"Guys move!" Emmett shouted as the helicopter circled around to the other side of the house. The light through the opposite window would shine right on Jasper and Alice and right on me. Jasper grabbed Alice's elbow and dragged her towards the kitchen where they ducted down behind the counter. I stood there frozen on the spot, I knew that the light would be coming through that window and second now and I knew that it would see me, but I couldn't find a muscle in my body to help me move, help me duck, help me move out of its path.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper's voice shout out towards me as the light grew closer and closer towards the window. Just when the light hit the corner of the glass I felt my body being thrown sideways.

"Jesus Bella why the hell didn't you move!" Edward was lying on top of me and removing my hair from my face.

"I can't – I couldn't – I – I" I stuttered not being able to get the words out of my mouth.

"Shh it's alright, I've got you." Edward whispered down at me and kissed my forehead. Edward kept his arms wrapped around me and held me safe between his chest and the floor. I could hear movement around the room but I kept my eyes squeezed closed and waited for Edward to make a move. I know it wasn't fair of me to leave not only his safety but mine too in his hands, but I needed Edward right now and I knew he would be here for me.

"It's gone love," I kept my eyes closed not wanting to wake up to the world I was surrounded by.

"Please open your eyes baby," Edward's hand stroked the side of my face and I slowly opened my eyes to see his bright green eyes staring down at me.

"You got me?" I barely whispered

"Always," he leant down and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

_**Hey guys what'd you think  
?**_

_**Please let me know if there were mistakes, errors, or if it was plain crap. **_

_**Thanks guys,**_


	28. Mike

**_Hey Guys here i am again!_**

**_Sorry haven't updated in a while, but thanks to everyone who's sticking with me and the story.!_**

**_Thanks for all your reviews! Really cant believe i have over 200 reviews and more 22,000 people have read my story! Please review it makes me smile and write more :D_**

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_Previously...  
_**

_"Guys move!" Emmett shouted as the helicopter circled around to the other side of the house. The light through the opposite window would shine right on Jasper and Alice and right on me. Jasper grabbed Alice's elbow and dragged her towards the kitchen where they ducted down behind the counter. I stood there frozen on the spot, I knew that the light would be coming through that window and second now and I knew that it would see me, but I couldn't find a muscle in my body to help me move, help me duck, help me move out of its path._

_"Bella!" I heard Jasper's voice shout out towards me as the light grew closer and closer towards the window. Just when the light hit the corner of the glass I felt my body being thrown sideways._

_"Jesus Bella, why the hell didn't you move!" Edward was lying on top of me and removing my hair from my face._

_"I can't – I couldn't – I – I" I stuttered not being able to get the words out of my mouth._

_"Shh it's alright, I've got you." Edward whispered down at me and kissed my forehead. Edward kept his arms wrapped around me and held me safe between his chest and the floor. I could hear movement around the room but I kept my eyes squeezed closed and waited for Edward to make a move. I know it wasn't fair of me to leave not only his safety but mine too in his hands, but I needed Edward right now and I knew he would be here for me._

_"It's gone love," I kept my eyes closed not wanting to wake up to the world I was surrounded by._

_"Please open your eyes baby," Edward's hand stroked the side of my face and I slowly opened my eyes to see his bright green eyes staring down at me._

_"You got me?" I barely whispered_

_"Always," he leant down and pressed his lips to mine._

**Mike POV**

"Mike man, slow the fuck down, you don't even know where you're going!" I stepped over another thousandth fallen over trees and turned back to glare at Tyler.

"Do you not realise what we've done!" I screamed back at him. He stopped in his tracks and the guilt that I felt washed over his face.

"We've sentenced them to death!" I shouted back at his silence. It was all our fault that Bella, Rosalie and the rest of them hadn't returned with us, it was our fault that no one was looking for them and it was our fault that the rest of them were probably lost or at worst dead.

"How were we supposed to know that they were killers?" Tyler grunted and took another step following me. We had been over this conversation for hours and hours, days even.

This all started the day we found out we had won the stupid school study trip. Tyler and I were completely shocked when we heard our names being called out at the school assembly, hell I think everyone in the entire level were beyond belief. We were told that there was a meeting after school with two representatives from the school board who would give us all the details we needed for the trip.

'_Welcome Mr Crowley and Mr Newton, please take a seat.' Tyler and I looked at each other than sat down in our normal chairs while the two men leant up against the teacher's desk._

'_Where's Eric?' I questioned, Eric was the other guy in our level who was meant to be coming with us. Unlike us, Eric was actually smart. He spent his lunch times in the library working on assignments that hadn't even been given out yet. Yes we were friends, but to an extent. So shouldn't he be here as well then?_

'_We've already debriefed Mr Yorkie in regards to the European Trip, however there are a few details that we wanted to talk to you both about that doesn't concern your third party.' One of the men stepped forwards and held out his hand to me. _

'_My name is Professor Royce Mackey and this here is Professor James Stratton. We have called you both here today to ask you of a favour...'_

That was how it started; they were both paying us fifty thousand dollars to get two groups together, a group from Seattle and a group from Forks. Our job was to make sure that came on the hiking tour, and get them separated from the group. We should have turned them away there and then, that should have been enough incentive to say now, but we didn't.

Everything seemed to fall into our hands so easily, we didn't even really need to do anything. _But does that make it any better? Does that make it any less disturbing?_

When we first arrived to the hotel we made quick work of the two groups and found out who they were. There was Edward, Alice and Rosalie Cullen from Seattle and Bella Swan, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy from Forks, and they just happened to be the only two groups on our floor. They became friends without us even having to try. They volunteered to go on the hiking tour, and there just so happened to be a storm that separated all of us. None of this was in our control, so we couldn't really be brought to blame could we?

But there was one thing I would be brought to blame and the one thing that I did that I would forever regret, the one thing that started this whole chain reaction thing. I let go of Bella's hand.

I knew that if Bella was separated from her little cronies that they would stop at nothing to find her, and that they did. Tyler and I rejoined the group back down at the hotel that night with the help of a little GPS tracker the professors gave us.

Once we were back at the hotel we got our key cards from the front desk, and then we did the worst thing we asked for our friends too as they were carrying in our packs. That stopped all chance of anyone knowing that they were missing. If we had just left their keys with the front desk then a search would have been made that next morning when they didn't return, if I hadn't let go of Bella's hand then they wouldn't have been separated and if we hadn't made the most stupid decision of our lives then they all would still be alive right now.

"Where would they have gone?" Tyler questioned taking a step next to me. We were currently walking back through the mountains trying to find them, trying to find one trace that they were still alive and that they were safe.

"No idea," I groaned and started to pick up my pace. We had been climbing back up this mountain now for the past two days. We had brought enough supply's to last us for a week and extra in case we found them.

We never questioned as to why those two men wanted the group separated so badly, they gave an explanation that seemed off but with fifty thousand dollars in cash right in front of your eyes, anything seemed believable. It wasn't until their faces appeared on the new. They weren't professors and they definitely were not friends of Bella and Rosalie, they were criminals. Their faces flashed on the screen with someone speaking about them, but it wasn't in English so I couldn't tell what they were saying. All we knew was that they were wearing typical American orange jumpsuits and their hands were cuffed along with their ankles.

They were here in this country and we had led them to exactly who they wanted. Tyler started freaking out and googled the two names that did appear in English on the screen and we both seemed to sit back in complete fear.

James Noakes was convicted of seven counts of murder, two counts of rape and three counts of fraud. While Royce King was convicted of five counts of murder, twelve counts of rape and kidnapping and four counts of drug use. Tyler clicked on a newspaper link and found an article about Royce. As soon as the picture loaded we both gasped, there in colour print was a picture of a beautiful blonde girl, Rosalie Hale.

We clicked on a link to James Noakes and found a picture of a Police officer Charles Swan of Forks, that's when it all clicked. Bella Swan.

"Mike here!" I looked up and noticed Tyler holding a duffle bag. I ran towards him and saw the initials I.S on it. I gulped and slowly opened it, there inside was the video camera I saw her constantly using.

"Rewind it," Tyler commanded and I did so.

I hit the play button and noticed Jasper on the screen, it looked as though they were at the airport. I fast forwarded it slightly and stopped when I saw the mountain.

"_Well here we are day one on our journey through the bush; we made it up the massive mountain. And here is my crew, you already know Jazzy." _Bella's voice chimed through the tiny speaker as Jasper waved to the camera.

"_And this lovely lady in his lap is Alice, and here is Emmett and Rosalie," _

"_And this is Edward, my hero of the day" _the camera turned around and Bella appeared on the screen. She looked happy, I prayed that this wasn't the last time I would see her, on a video camera.

"_If it wasn't for Edward I would have had to re-climb this stupid mountain about ten times over! Any way that was day one. Ill report back later," _and then the screen went blue.

Tyler and I looked at each other not bothering to speak, we both knew what was running through each other's minds, mainly because we were on the same wave link. What the hell had we gotten ourselves into?

"_Hey guys, so this is the great freshwater lake! Isn't it amazing?_" the camera turned from Bella to the lake that we all visited, god I wish we could go back there now and change everything.

"_Hey future Jasper, Bella and me... I betcha your watching this at home and wishing that you were back here right now! Cause this is WICKED!"_ Emmett laughed. If only that was true, if only they were all at home watching this video safely.

"_Hey future Jasper, this is a reminder to get that money off Emmett that he owes you... remember that bet he IS going to lose!"_ Jasper winked towards the camera.

"_What bet_?" Emmett looked from Jasper back to the camera confused

"_The one we are bound to make in the next forty-eight hours."_ Jasper laughed.

I quickly fast forwarded it more, not really able to stand watching her all happy knowing that something terrible was about to happen that night.

"_Hey guys so here's an update. We are stranded in the middle on now where, and well I just found my bag which means I found my camera. Also by finding my bag we found dinner_" the camera turned from Bella to a dead snake.

"_Yeah see that a snake! Yum yum!"_ Bella laughed and turned the camera to face Edward. He looked alight so far, his clothes were a mess and tattered but he didn't look injured.

"_As you might remember this Hero here is Edward. And well if I went over the last couple days then you could see that this was true. He saved my life literally. And well now he's my boyfriend" _

I fast forwarded it more, I needed to see if there was anything else, but there was nothing just a plain blue screen taunting me.

"Well at least they're still safe right?" Tyler tried to stay cheerful.

"Did you see the date, that was days ago. A lot could have happened in the mean time." I snapped him out of his little dream and brought him back to reality.

"Maybe we should go back and tell the police," Tyler had asked for the millionth time and for once I reluctantly agreed with him. This was beyond us now, we had caused enough damage and we would be stupid not to get all the help we could get.

By the time we made it back to the hotel, the remainder of the groups were preparing to pack their stuff to head off to the train station where they would be heading to London. As soon as we walked through the lobby doors our leader, Andrew, ran straight towards us.

"Where have you two been, we're getting ready to head off." He snapped at us. Tyler looked at me, pleading with me to be the one to say something.

"Andrew... there's something we need to tell you... we need to talk to the police too..."

And that's how it started, Andrew was hesitant to listen to us in the first place, that was until we showed him the Forks and Seattle key passes to their rooms.

So now here I was, day two of the confession and I was now sitting alone in a small glassed room with my hands squeezed tightly together resting of a cold steal table. Tyler and I had gone straight to the police and they were working on getting an English interpreter. We had managed to get out the important information though, we knew who the two criminals were and we knew what they were after. Once that had been established the police separated Tyler and I and placed us in small interrogation rooms.

"Mister Newton?" I looked up and noticed a man standing in the doorway, he was dressed in a suit and had an Australian accent. I nodded and he walked into the room and sat down in the chair opposite me.

"My name is Dean Stewart and I'm here to help get the correct information to the police. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Officer Mathews will be here in a minute and I will be translating for him, will that be alright?" he questioned already knowing that I had no choice but to agree. With that there was a slight knock on the door and Officer Mathews walked in. He nodded to me and then sat down in the last seat. He said something to Dean and then they both looked back at me.

"When was it that you first met Royce King and James Noakes?" Dean placed two photo's of them in front of me and I explained my story. It felt like I had been in the room for days, it felt as though I was repeating the same words over and over again. How long have I known the victims, was I in on the crimes, what was I getting out of it, did I want them dead... the questions dragged on and on and it was getting harder and harder to retain my guilt.

"Your parent's along with Mr Crowley's as well as the rest of the missing students parent's are on their way. You will be released into the police custody where you will stay until your parents arrive. Seeing as this is an American situation, you and Mr Crowley will be sent back to America where you will be placed into their system." Dean nodded and then listened as the officer spoke.

"You two are very lucky that this is not a European matter, otherwise you two would not be seeing another free day. Your punishment for working with a criminal can be punishable by death here. Also he would like to thank you both for turning yourselves in and informing us about the others." I could tell by the way Dean spoke that he was disgusted by what we had done. Who wouldn't be?

"Is there any news?" I finally asked the question I was dying for answer.

"No, they have just started a search party..." he seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking back to the officer.

"What's going on?" I questioned knowing that something was going on that I wasn't supposed to know, they knew something that I didn't. Dean looked back at me and frowned.

"There has been some activity going on south of the mountain, there are many rebels in Europe that do not abide by the law..."

"And..." I questioned him further.

"There have been some reported shootings in local village..." Dean spoke out quickly and looked back towards the officer.

"That's all I can say without getting into trouble. You may leave with this officer now, he will take you and Mr Crowley back to the hotel where you may gather your things. There will be officer's placed all around the hotel and outside your room until your parents arrive." I nodded and thanked him before he left the room.

**BPOV**

Our days seemed to clash into one, nights became our days and days became nothing. After the helicopter incident we all sat down and worked out a rough plan. We needed to get out of this village, as far as we were told by Emmett and Edward was that there was no life left here. We had to promise to not go looking at what they had found, we had to promise that we would stay in the front room, kitchen, bathroom or two bedrooms only.

They had seen something, something that had scared them to death. So it wasn't hard to agree to the promise they begged us to make.

Emmett and Edward had been going off during the night, doing secret things and returning with items that we needed. It wasn't long before Jasper had managed to convince them that they needed his help to collect all the items we needed. I'd never forget the day that Jasper came back from his first hunt as they called it. He walked straight back into the house and straight towards the bathroom.

The next few days the guys had managed to gather almost everything that we had written down on the list. We had the essentials like food, water, clothes, matches, torches, batteries and then we went a little further and packed in wire cutters, knives, and anything else we could find that would constitute as a weapon.

If we thought we were in trouble before, well we were in even bigger trouble now.

* * *

_**So What you think?**_

_**I know it really didn't go much further, but it had to be done. But there is a clue as to what will happen if you read close enough. Guess and i'll let you know if your right or now ;P**_

_**Please review its awesome so see what people think, even if its not much just a simple that was good.. or yay or even a smiley face :)**_

_**Please Anything :D**_

_**xxx  
**_


	29. Daddy

**_Hey everyone, well just letting you know that this chapter is real!_**

**_No more April Fools, no more its Easter fools either... damn haha_**

(Remember Edward did not die! No one died... yet) mwuahahah

**_Well here we go!_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Our days seemed to clash into one, nights became our days and days became nothing. After the helicopter incident we all sat down and worked out a rough plan. We needed to get out of this village, as far as we were told by Emmett and Edward was that there was no life left here. We had to promise to not go looking at what they had found, we had to promise that we would stay in the front room, kitchen, bathroom or two bedrooms only.

They had seen something, something that had scared them to death. So it wasn't hard to agree to the promise they begged us to make.

Emmett and Edward had been going off during the night, doing secret things and returning with items that we needed. It wasn't long before Jasper had managed to convince them that they needed his help to collect all the items we needed. I'd never forget the day that Jasper came back from his first hunt as they called it. He walked straight back into the house and straight towards the bathroom.

The next few days the guys had managed to gather almost everything that we had written down on the list. We had the essentials like food, water, clothes, matches, torches, batteries and then we went a little further and packed in wire cutters, knives, and anything else we could find that would constitute as a weapon.

If we thought we were in trouble before, well we were in even bigger trouble now.

"Do we take a car?" Jasper asked as we gathered our packs together. This was the day we were getting out of here. Emmett and Edward had managed to search most of the houses around the village and they came back with nothing. There wasn't a single person here, alive. Jasper and Rose had managed to fix two of the cars that were found in the surrounding garages, while Alice and I searched for food.

Empty.

That's all we felt right now, all high emotions seem to have disappeared along with our hope. It's hard to admit that your look on life has managed to dwindle into practically nothing. What's harder to believe is that my god forsaken of a mother is out there somewhere hunting me and my friends down.

Stray thoughts seem to run through my mind and I really hoped that they didn't get the best of me.

The thoughts of suicide.

People were dead because I had something that they wanted, my friends were on the run because people would use anyone and anything against me to get what they wanted. But there was one thing holding me back, my friends. They were with me till the end and I would be there right beside them.

"We'll take the jeep, it will be easier to drive through the forest if we have to," Edward decided and we all nodded. Alice and I packed the car while the other's collected things like guns and weapons. It was like we were packing for war, that this was our final descent right into hell itself.

"Where are we going to go?" Alice asked as we jumped into the back of the car.

"To the east, there's a small trail that will hopefully reach a main road. We will go that way until we find the city, or until were stopped." Emmett spoke out jumping into the front seat. Edward slid into the passenger side while Rose slid in next to me. Jasper jumped into the back with us and pulled Alice into his lap. As soon as we were all in and ready Emmett pressed his foot to the floor and floored it.

Emmett had been surprisingly the only one who kept the hope going. He kept us alive, even if he didn't realise he was doing it. He made sure that we kept moving, that we didn't just roll over and give into the darkness. He kept thoughts moving through our minds, he kept the possibilities of a safe future plausible. It didn't surprise me that Emmett took over the leader roll; he was the same when my father passed. He was my big brother in shiny armour.

It was hard to believe that a month ago we were all at school, going about our normal lives. Not having to worry about getting shot, or if we got to eat that day. No, we had everything we could ever want. We had a roof over our heads, we had the safety of our friends and family, and all we had to worry about was getting a good score at the end of the year so that we could go to college.

"Faster Emmett," Edward spoke out and Emmett nodded. We had talked about different ways of approaching our escape whether to go slow and try and stay inconspicuous or to just drive as get out of there as soon as possible. It was Jasper who spoke up and said to go fast. As far as we were told, there was no one else in any of the nearby houses, that it would be suspicious seeing a car on the roads anyway. So we might as well get out of their hard and fast.

Edward and Emmett had been distant over the past few days, Edward in particular. We used to spend every night together; he would crawl in behind me and hold me to his chest. But lately he's been sitting at the front or back windows with a gun in his hand at all hours of the night. The only time we really spoke to each other was when he was pestering me about my wounds, but other than that we were distant.

**EPOV**

Death...

Blood...

Bella...

There was nothing left.

I couldn't sleep anymore.

The nightmares of how our lives ended.

Bella, bleeding out in my arms was how it always ended.

"Edward!" I looked up and noticed that the car had stopped and Emmett was staring at me.

"Sorry what?" I shook my head trying to get my mind of the visions that constantly played behind my eyes.

"Which way man, you've got the map." Emmett barked and I quickly looked down.

"Right," I answered and he sighed.

"Concentrate man," Emmett snarled and put his foot back down on the accelerator. I nodded and looked down at the map trying to study it. There was a clear route that looked well used but we had decided to take the roundabout road that still took us back to the possible main road. Emmett was a quick driver; his reactions were ruthless and accurate. Rose was an amazing driver as well, but over the past few days she had retreated back into that shell that she worked so hard to get out of.

Emmett was amazing with her, he told her every night that he loved her. That he would do whatever it takes to keep her safe with him. I tried to have his confidence, I tried to be there for Bella like he was with Rose. But I couldn't get the images of all those massacred people out of my mind. If they could wipe out an entire village, how could they not wipe out six kids lost in the forest?

Emmett drove over a small ditch which snapped me back into reality. I had to concentrate otherwise it could mean the end of us. The daylight was slowly slipping away behind the hills as we finally made it down to a larger road. It wasn't the main road that we were hoping for, but this was better than nothing. What was better was that we had yet to see anyone, good or bad.

I could hear Jasper speaking soothing words to the girls in the backseat. Alice had fallen asleep with her head resting in Jasper's neck while Bella on the other side. Jasper had his arms wrapped around both of them and his hand gripping onto Rose's hand as she snuggled into Bella's side. I was glad that they were asleep, they needed all the rest that they could get. Even though we had come so far already without seeing anything, it would only be a matter of time before we were spotted.

"Are we going to get out here?" Emmett whispered while still looking out the window.

"Yes," I answered back automatically. I didn't know whether I believed it or not, but I would be damned if I went down without fighting.

"Shit," Emmett cursed and put his foot down on the brake. I looked up and noticed a single car parked in the middle of the road with two men standing in front of it, and looking directly at us. We were trapped.

"Reverse!" I shouted. Emmett reacted quickly and threw the gear stick in reverse and placed his hand on the back of my seat to turn and look out the back. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and floored it backwards.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered out, but gasped when she saw what was looking at her through the wind screen.

**BPOV**

Armed men. Two armed men running towards us.

"Go, go go." Emmett was growling at the car, trying to get it to reverse quicker. I shrieked as a gun went off and bullets shattered our front windscreen. Jasper threw his body over Alice a I while Rose ducked down behind Emmett's seat.

"Drive Emmett!" Alice screamed as she clung to Jasper. I reached around and looked into the back of the jeep and grabbed the pistol. It wouldn't reach the guards, but if they heard it firing then hopefully they would stop shooting at us. Another shot went off and I grabbed the pistol and twisted back around.

"Here," I passed one to Edward who took it quickly and shot back. I loaded mine quickly and sat forwards over the centre compartment and fired back at them.

"I'm empty." Edward passed me his pistol and I gave him mine.

"Jazz I need a magazine." I shouted and handed Edward's full one back to him as he passed me my now empty one.

"Here," Jasper tapped the full magazine on my shoulder and I quickly grabbed it and looked back. A shot rang out and we all shrieked as the glass from the windscreen shattered over us all.

"Edward, here." I held the pistol out and looked back to grab the bullets that I'd dropped onto the ground.

"Edward," I yelled louder at him. But he wasn't responding, he wasn't taking the gun. That's when I noticed he wasn't firing back either. I looked up and screamed.

"Edward!" I threw myself forwards and into the front and shook him. Finally his head popped up and he groaned. My hand went to his shoulder were blood was slowly seeping out from his fresh wound. I ripped off my singlet and pressed it against his shoulder.

"Put pressure on it now!" I demanded and turned back and picked up my gun.

"Bella keep shooting," Emmett yelled. I pulled myself into the front seat and sat on Edward's lap officially blocking him from further bullets. I shot back and watched as the men jumped back into their car and started following us.

"Jazz!" I shouted and felt a cold metal press against my shoulder. I grabbed it and quickly snapped in another magazine. I could feel Edward trying to supress his pain but his hands were gripping to my knees furiously.

"Everyone hang on!" Emmett shouted and I quickly gripped onto the handle above the door while Edward's spare arm wrapped around my waist and held on tight. Emmett's hand slammed the steering wheel around and the jeep followed along with him. He slammed the gear into drive and were finally facing the right way.

"Rose, take the map, try find us a new path." Edward groaned out and passed the map over his shoulder. I could hear her whimper a yes but took it quickly.

"T-take a right up here," her voice waved.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I'm sure." She answered confidently. I turned around quickly and looked down at Edward's shoulder. His red covered hand was clutching tightly onto his shoulder and his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Let me see it love," I placed my hand on top of his but he didn't budge.

"No," he groaned out.

"Edward please," I could feel the tears threatening to spill over as I pried his hand away and saw my previous white singlet was now stained a blood red.

"Oh god." My hands pulled away shaking slightly as excessive amounts of blood were seeping through my fingers.

"It's fine, love." Edward grabbed the singlet and clutched it back to his shoulder.

Another round of bullet pelted towards us. I threw my body over Edward's trying to protect him. Emmett swerved quickly and dodged their aims.

"Bella shoot back!" he yelled and swerved the car to the other side.

"I'll be right back," I crushed my lips to Edward's and quickly climbed into the back seat. Jasper handed me the rifle and I quickly took aim through the back window.

"Emmett, keep it steady!" I growled back trying to look down the barrel. I tried to keep my breath steady as I held the gun steady on my shoulder. The more I breathed the more my aim moved from my target. The black car swerved to follow Emmett's movements, while the passenger leant out the window and shot at us. He was my target.

"Steady for ten Em!" I shouted back and he shouted back an alright. I set myself up quickly and aimed directly for the armed man. With one slow exhale I pulled the trigger. The shot rang out throughout the car and echoed over the roar of the engine. I quickly pulled back the bolt and loaded in the next shell.

Was this ever going to end…

_**CPOV( Carlisle) **_

This was outrageous!

Our kids have been missing for days and it's just now that we are hearing about it. I knew something was wrong when we hadn't heard from them. The last thing we heard from our children was the Video call the night before the big hike.

I can still remember them fighting over view of the camera, and of course Alice won. She had her mother's fighting spirit that one. God if anyone lays a single hand on my kids there will be hell to pay. Yes they may not be my biological kids, but they were still my kids none the less. I had raised each and every one of them to be brave, loyal, trustworthy and honest. I gave them my love and they gave it back double.

There was not a thing in this world that would stop me from getting them back to me.

"Ca-carlisle?" my head snapped up towards my wife. Tears welling up in her eyes as she could sense something bad had happened. I placed the phone back down on the dock and opened my arms for her. She stood where she was with the damp dishcloth clutched into her tiny hands.

"What's going on?" she muttered softly.

"Esme come sit down," I urged for her to come to me. But she shook her head and stayed on the spot.

"Tell me what's going on, where are my babies?" a tear finally broke the surface and rolled down her cheek.

"They're missing," the hardest words I ever had to say left my mouth and my wife crumbled. Her bottom lip trembled as a sob broke through her lips. Her hand covered her mouth as her knees began to collapse. I ran to her quickly and scooper her into my arms.

"Where are my babies…" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'll get them back, I promise you." She sobbed further and gripped onto me with dear life. As much as my emotions begged me to break down with my wife, there were more important things that needed to be taken care of.

I needed to get to Europe.

"Esme I need you to go prepare our bags. I will call in a favour and have us on the next flight out of here." She lifted her head from my chest and nodded.

"Be quickly my dear, we have no time to lose." I pressed my lips to hers and she quickly ran up the stairs. I made no hesitation as I walked quickly towards my study, there was one person I needed to call.

"_Hello Mister McCarthy's office this is Dianne speaking how can I direct your call?" _

"Hello Dianne, I have a Red Turkey Sandwich for Mister McCarthy." I spoke out swiftly and heard the young lady gasp on the other end.

"Right away sir," she fumbled slightly before connecting me through.

"State your name and ID number now," I couldn't help but smile at this voice. McCarthy sure knows how to put on the professional act.

"Cullen, Charlie – Charlie – Six – Nine – Alpha – Zero –Zero – Bravo." I waited for a moment until I heard a low laugh.

"Well- well if it isn't good old Blue eyed Magic hands." I rolled my eyes at my stupid nickname.

"Hello Garrett, long time no talk huh?" he laughed but agreed none the less.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear from you Carlisle but we both know that contact is strictly frowned upon. But what can I do for you?"

"Garrett my son and daughters are missing in Europe. Case Alpha – Four – Two – Five. Is involved." The line was quiet before he responded.

"There will be a jet waiting for you at the airport. I'll meet you there in one hour." And the line disconnected. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Why was this happening?

I slid open my bottom down and pulled out the three empty files and placed them on my desk. What no one knew was that the bottom was false. I pulled out the thin piece of wood and saw my deep black metal safe hidden beneath it. Typical I know, but security is security. Once I entered my pin I pulled out the four files and my gun.

Esme would be furious with me if she found out I still had it. She begged me to get rid of it, that guns were never safe in a house, that they were always used against you if there was a struggle. But there was no way I was leaving my wife and kids unprotected. I quickly tucked the gun into the back of my pants and closed the safe.

"Carlisle?" I looked up from my desk and noticed Esme standing in the doorway with two bags next to her.

"All packed?" she nodded in response.

"Garrett will be meeting us at the airport. We have a jet waiting." My wife's eyes widened as she heard his name being mentioned. She knew the rules as well as I did.

"But -" she opened her mouth but I quickly cut her off.

"Our children are more important than some rules." She nodded and I quickly led us out of the house after grabbing the four files.

Just as I threw our bags into the boot I received a text message from Garrett.

_My son is missing too. _

* * *

**OMG! **

**Who is Carlisle really?**

**Yes Garrett is Emmett's father... :)**

**Is Daddy dearest coming to save the day? **

**Will they make it on time?**

**Is Chocolate really better than sex?**

**Find out soon!**

**.. well maybe not the whole chocolate thing but yeah you get my drift!**

**Thanks Guys!  
**


	30. Parents United

_**Hey everyone :P**_

_**Here's the next chapter !**_

_**Hope you all enjoy.  
**_

* * *

**_CPOV_**

_I slid open my bottom down and pulled out the three empty files and placed them on my desk. What no one knew was that the bottom was false. I pulled out the thin piece of wood and saw my deep black metal safe hidden beneath it. Typical I know, but security is security. Once I entered my pin I pulled out the four files and my gun._

_Esme would be furious with me if she found out I still had it. She begged me to get rid of it, that guns were never safe in a house, that they were always used against you if there was a struggle. But there was no way I was leaving my wife and kids unprotected. I quickly tucked the gun into the back of my pants and closed the safe._

_"Carlisle?" I looked up from my desk and noticed Esme standing in the doorway with two bags next to her._

_"All packed?" she nodded in response._

_"Garrett will be meeting us at the airport. We have a jet waiting." My wife's eyes widened as she heard his name being mentioned. She knew the rules as well as I did._

_"But -" she opened her mouth but I quickly cut her off._

_"Our children are more important than some rules." She nodded and I quickly led us out of the house after grabbing the four files._

_Just as I threw our bags into the boot I received a text message from Garrett._

_My son is missing too. _

* * *

**And Now...**_  
_

_**CPOV**_

We arrived at the airstrip no later than an hour after I hung up from Garrett. And not the second my foot hit that tarmac did three other black sedans pull up next to us. Garrett stepped out with his black aviators on his face. I knew he was a wreck, but he was good at hiding it just like we were trained for.

"Carlisle, glad you got here so quickly." He walked towards us and shook my hand.

"You too Garrett," I let go of his hand and he leant in to kiss Esme on the cheek.

"We will find them Esme, I promise you." She whispered a low thank you, but I knew she was fighting back the emotions.

"Where is Kate?" I asked looking back at the empty car. Kate was Garrett's wife, if it was possible she was even more emotional than Esme.

"I didn't think it would be good for her to come…" _in case something bad happened. _

"Understandable…" Esme mumbled.

"Who's in there?" I nodded towards the last car.

"Please don't get angry." Garrett turned towards me looking guilty as ever.

"You didn't…" I snapped back at him.

"I did, and he has every right to be here. His son's missing too." My heart sunk slightly. Five teenagers missing in the middle of nowhere, with a psycho killer on the run and it was the same psycho killer who was out looking for my daughter.

"Whitlock is here?" I questioned.

"Not what you were expecting was it?" I turned around to a voice I hadn't heard for almost ten years.

"Peter," I nodded.

"Carlisle," Unlike the rest of us, he wasn't wearing glasses and you could see the pain in his eyes. This was not the same man I knew ten years ago, this was a man who was devoted to his son, this was a man who was in the same position as me.

"Is there anyone else?" Esme questioned trying to hurry us along.

"No, this is it." Garrett said picking up his bag.

"Let's go we have a long flight ahead of us." We all nodded and followed Garrett towards the plane.

In no time at all were we up in the air and flying over water and heading towards Cyprus.

"So what do we know?" I voiced the question that we all wanted to discuss, but were frightened of the outcome.

"Six students were reported ten days into the trip. But were in fact missing as of the third day," Garrett read straight from a vanilla file.

"Six?" Esme and I both questioned together.

"Correct, there is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Bella." He read further.

"Bella - Bella who?" we both questioned again.

"Isabella Swan." Peter answered with his head in his hands.

"Swan… Charles Swan?" Esme gasped while gripping onto my hand.

"He died a few years back." Peter replied.

"He saved my daughter's life," Esme whimpered and buried her face into my shoulder, while Garrett and Peter starred at us in shock.

"Alice?" Peter questioned.

"No, Rosalie." I snapped back.

"Carlisle, please." Esme placed her hand on my shoulder.

"We adopted Rosalie after, well after Charlie saved her." That was all that needed to be said, there was no way I was getting into the past with Whitlock.

"Well where's her mother?" Esme asked looking around at the few empty seats on the plane.

"Her mother left them when Bella was young, she barely remembers her. She was always into drugs, conspiracies and money. She never gave a shit about Charlie or the fact that she gave birth to a wonderful daughter." Peter seemed to snarl at the comment about Bella's mother.

"What's she to you?" I snapped and quickly felt Esme's hand squeeze mine.

"How do you know her?" Esme asked a little more gently.

"When Renee left, Charlie was in a deep depression. Bella spent hours and hours at both our place and Garrett's. The kids became the amazing three, the three stooges or the three musketeers. Bella started calling me and Garrett her uncles, and she became our daughter." Peter smiled through his memories of this mysterious girl as did Garrett.

"Where does she live now?" Esme questioned getting sucked into the world of Bella Swan.

"By herself, we begged for her to come stay with us, but she did get one thing from Charlie, stubbornness. The boys spend probably every night of the week with her, or they stay at one of our places." Garrett laughed thinking back to something.

"Moving on, what else do we know?" Peter asked looking back and forth between Garrett and me.

"James Doakes and Royce King were spotted in Cyprus." Both Esme and I flinched, we both knew this but hearing his name was spoken out loud, hurt more than I expected it would. Esme whimpered slightly and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Does either one of those names mean anything to you?" Peter asked.

"Royce King, killed Rose's biological parents, kidnapped Rose and sexually assaulted her – repeatedly." I spoke almost automatically, showing any emotion for this devil of a man, only gives him more satisfaction. That was something that Rose showed us.

"Fuck -" Both Emmett and Peter gasped simultaneously.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Could they be a part of this?" Peter asked, obviously not receiving the same call as Garrett and us.

"They are -" Garrett answered but was quickly interrupted by Peter jumped up almost instantly.

"How the hell are they a part of this, and what does it have to do with our boys!"

"James Doakes is what's happening. We have reason to believe he was the man who killed Charlie." I got the attention from both Garrett and Peter. I guess Garrett didn't know that part.

"His description from that Mike boy was a perfect match to that of the camera in the store that Charlie was murdered." I spoke filling in Garrett and Peter on the news that it seemed that I only had.

The plane grew incredible silent, incredible quickly.

"Jacob Black." This time it was my time to be surprised. I looked up to Peter begging for more information.

"Who's that?" Esme questioned.

"Family friend of all of ours, he disappeared shortly after Charlie was murdered. Billy was going crazy, until he heard word that he was in Paris. What are the odds that he is in Cyprus?" Peter spoke with slight excitement.

"What else did those stupid brats say?" Garrett asked.

"That they were paid to collect their key cards at the hotel making sure no one knew that the two groups had gone missing. They were meant to try and mingle the two groups together, but apparently they did that all on their own." I laughed slightly, knowing that Alice would definitely have something to do with that.

"Where are the boys now?" Peter asked.

"Their parents are heading there now and they will be sent back to America to determine a punishment." Garrett continued.

"They should be given to us," Peter mumbled under his breathe.

"What do we do when we get there?" Esme asked.

"The Detectives are going to meet us at the airport and then take us to the hotel. They think we're just going to sit there and let them do their apparent jobs." I laughed.

"Like that will happen." Peter and Garrett both responded in unison.

"What we will be doing?" Esme asked innocently.

"We will be going out there to search; you will be staying at the hotel." I turned to my wife.

"But Carl -"

"No buts Esme, these men are dangerous. I promised you that we will get out children back. And I can't do that if I'm worrying about my wife." I pleaded with her to follow my directions. She sighed and bowed her head, I knew how much she wanted to be right there with me, with us as we searched for our children, and I knew that if any woman was capable of helping us, it was Esme. She was like a lioness, cute and innocent on the outside – but mess with one of her young and she would tear you to pieces without a second thought.

"Alright, but if I hear for one second that there is any slight possibility of me helping out than I will be there." She spoke with all seriousness.

"Deal."

"So how long?" Esme smiled slightly and looked back to Garrett.

"Another six hours." Garrett said looking down at his watch.

"I think we should get some sleep, we have a long few days ahead of us and we need our strength."

* * *

_**so what do you think?**_

_**Mamma and Pappa bears are on their way...**_

_**This was just a little more insight on Carlisle and Garrett and now Mister Peter Whitlock,...**_

_**They're all connected. **_

_**:P**_

_**Review guys **_


	31. Crash and Burn

_**Hey Everyone... well my exams are officially over! YAY three holidays then back to it :(**_

_**Anywhoo here's the next chappy!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously..  
**_

"_Emmett, keep it steady!" I growled back trying to look down the barrel. I tried to keep my breath steady as I held the gun steady on my shoulder. The more I breathed the more my aim moved from my target. The black car swerved to follow Emmett's movements, while the passenger leant out the window and shot at us. He was my target. _

"_Steady for ten Em!" I shouted back and he shouted back an alright. I set myself up quickly and aimed directly for the armed man. With one slow exhale I pulled the trigger. The shot rang out throughout the car and echoed over the roar of the engine. I quickly pulled back the bolt and loaded in the next shell. _

_Was this ever going to end…_

* * *

_**And Now...**  
_

**BPOV**

_Regret: A feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done._

I look back on my life and think of the things that I now regret. Things I wish I could go back and change. This that at the time I never took notice off, that was until now. That was until I had witnessed death, and not the peaceful or honourable death that I knew, but the death at my own hands.

People say that when you die your entire life flashes before your eyes, but no one ever talked about what happens when you take a life. That all your regrets, all your remorse spills out of your body like lava. The burning feeling that attacks deep within your cells until you can't breathe any more.

That was the feeling of regret.

That was the feeling that I felt right at this moment.

Regret.

Regret for not telling my father that I loved him every single day, or not thanking him for teaching me how to take care of myself and my friends.

I regret not telling Emmett and Jasper that they're my brothers, and that I'd love them till the ends of time.

I regret not being able to see through Jacob's lies and his addictions.

I regret not knowing that my mother was an all-round bitch.

Not more than five seconds had passed since our car had lost control and crashed into a nearby tree.

Not more than five seconds ago had one final round from my shotgun ended it all.

Not more than five seconds ago did I see the dark red splatters covering the driver's windscreen.

Not more than five seconds ago did I see death.

Not more than five seconds ago did I kill someone.

I'd killed someone.

Death.

There was a shrilling silence in the air; my body lay slumped against the front dash as the pounding of my heart thumped against my chest. It was a lot faster than what I thought possible, it's beating rhythm acted as drums in the cracked cage of my ribs.

There was a chilling breeze escaping through the shattered windows surrounding me.

My eyelids blinked against my control, the sharp intakes of my breath kept my heart pounding against my chest.

I was alive.

I could see Emmett's forehead banged against the headrest, as small drools of blood dripped out of a small cut against his eyebrow. He didn't look too bad, a stick or two and he'll be back to normal. Hell Jasper had roughed him up more when they were play fighting.

Jasper had Alice curled up under his arms and I noticed a flesh wound peeking out from his shoulder. Alice was awake and was trying to break free of Jasper's death grip. She looked fine, undamaged.

Rose wasn't in as good shape as the others, her eyes were clenched together as she clutched her shoulder that looked dislocated. She had a cut on her forehead with trails of blood running down her cheeks. Her beautiful blonde hair was now in tangles of red and black. She tried to move, but as soon as she did, her head banged back against the headrest and her mouth opened in a gasp.

But I heard nothing.

No scream.

No pain.

Emptiness.

My eyes finally caught sight of Edward, his eyes were squeezed shut and his hand was pressed against his shoulder. Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention;

Emmett was awake and was tugging against his seatbelt. I could see his lips moving but no sound was coming out. He looked around the car and said something, Rose looked up and that's when I noticed the tears running tracks down her blood covered face.

We were a wreck.

Her eyes connected with mine and her lips moved. Just like before I couldn't hear her, or, I could hear her but nothing was being processed.

_How hard did I really hit my head? _

Emmett turned around and instantly tugged forwards on his seat, but it had him restricted.

Jasper finally sprung free from his seat and crawled through to the front, both his hands instantly when to my cheek and his lips shouted something to me.

I felt like crying, I felt like screaming to them. But nothing happened.

My body was disobeying my every command.

I'd seen all the dummy crash commercial's on TV before, but never took much notice to them.

_Was I the dummy? Was I that cocoon of a victim, trapped inside my own body? _

Everyone had a seatbelt on accept for me.

Everyone remained in their seats, accept for me.

Everyone was coherent, accept for me…

Maybe this was my punishment; maybe this was a way for the universe to get back at me for taking a life. Was it really my choice to pick someone else's life over my own? Who was I to act as god?

Edward sat forwards and placed two fingers on my neck, checking for my pulse. Everything seemed too happen so quickly.

Maybe I was dead.

Maybe this was my soul attaching itself to a lifeless corpse.

Maybe the bullet did hit me, maybe it killed me.

A life for a life, it only seemed fair.

I could feel something cold and liquidly run down my lips and dribble down my throat. My eyes refocused and noticed Jasper sitting in front of me with a water bottle pressed to my lips.

Maybe I wasn't dead.

"Come on baby, you can do it." A small whisper finally broke through the silence in my head. My eyes wandered up to his and a smile broke out on his face.

"That's it baby, you're just in shock." Edward was next to him and was placing a wrapped up shirt on my forehead.

"What happened?" My voice croaked.

"The other guy crashed into the bank, but he took out our front tyre before, and we crashed. You hit the windscreen pretty hard Bells." Emmett was still in the driver's seat and was trying to kick out his door. Rose was sitting behind Edward and was tying a bandaged around his wound.

"I killed him…" I didn't mean for the words to escape my mouth but they did. Maybe this shock thing had more side effects than I first thought.

"I know baby, but you didn't have a choice." Jasper stroked back my hair and pressed the water back to my lips. I chugged down a mouthful and closed my eyes signally to him it was enough.

"I'm really sorry guys, but we need to get out of here." Alice spoke from the outside of the jeep. I stared at her in shock. How the hell did she get out?

"I fit through the back window," she grinned at me. Did I really say that out loud?

"Yeah you did Bells," she laughed.

"Fuck," I groaned while trying to sit up. Several pairs of hands were on me and helped me into Emmett's lap.

"Jaz, can you give us a hand." Edward turned so his feet were facing the door and gave it a kick. Jasper joined in quickly after and did the same. Quickly enough the door was barged open and Edward slid out. Jasper slid out quickly, and helped Rose slip out. She groaned in pain as her arm jolted.

"Slowly now Em," Jasper spoke out as Emmett slide us both over to Edward's seat and passed me into Jasper's awaiting arms.

As soon as we were all out we grabbed what supplies we could out of the jeep and headed back into the bush.

My body seemed to start to obey my commands. My feet followed those of my friends, my lungs gasped at the fresh air trying to calm my nerves, and my eyes seemed to focus on what I wanted them too. When we were deep enough into the deep cover of the forest we stopped and assessed each other's damages.

"Rose please we need to put it back in," Emmett held Rose against his side while carrying most of her weight.

"I'll wait to were back," she groaned and clutched her shoulder.

"Rose, please." Edward whispered walking over to them.

"Don't you dare touch my shoulder or I will rip off your fucken balls!" She screamed out at Edward who was preparing to place his hands on her injured shoulder. He paused for a moment and sighed in defeat.

"Rose…" My voice spoke up without my thought. Everyone looked back to me waiting for me to speak. I slowly walked over to her and I watched as her eyes cautioned me.

"It needs to go back into place, or you can suffer permanent damage." Her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. We all knew this would hurt, hell none of us wanted anyone of us to be hurt or injured.

"Can you do it?" Her eyes pleaded with mine, but I quickly shook my head. I had done this several times before, let's just say Emmett was always a trouble maker.

"Jasper can, he's done it enough times." I looked over to Jasper and he slowly walked over.

"I promise you, I'll be as gentle as possible." She nodded and Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist and led her over to a tree. Emmett sat against the tree, while Rose sat in-between his legs.

"Hey maybe you should sit down," I looked to my right and noticed Alice was standing next to me with her arm wrapped around my waist.

"I'm fine, Ali." I smiled but she didn't take no for an answer. She lead me to a nearby tree and sat down with me. I was about to say something before I heard the scream of pain coming from Rose.

"Edward… where's Edward?" I questioned looking back to Alice. She looked around frantically but then nudged her head towards Rose and the others. There Edward was sitting next to Jasper placing a wet piece of his shirt over Rose's forehead. She seemed to have passed out with the pain, at least she wasn't feeling any pain.

"We will get out of this Bells," Alice whispered and placed a wet cloth on my forehead.

"How do you know that, how can you be so sure that we will be alright?" I looked back at her and she just smiled at me.

"Faith."

_Was it really as simple as that?_

_Faith? _

"Faith Alice, really that's all you got?" I snapped back. Faith, faith was a myth. If I sat here right now and wished with all my might to be rescued, then I would surely be dead before I had time to open my eyes. I was about to say something before I felt a slap against the forehead.

"What was that for!" I glared back at her.

"That was being closed off Isabella! If I say we are going to fine, then we are going to be fine. So you need to stop this moping around and get back to being the Bella we all know and need alright. Yes you killed a man, but if you hadn't we would all be dead right now. So man up and grow some fucken balls!" I stared at her completely socked. Alice had never so much as raised her voice let alone sworn out like that.

"You really should listen to her you know," I looked up and saw Edward walking over to us. A red stained bandage was strapped around his shoulder and chest.

"How you feeling?" I ignored his attempts of distraction and asked the only question I wanted and answer for.

"_Edward, here." I held the pistol out and looked back to grab the bullets that I'd dropped onto the ground. _

"_Edward," I yelled louder at him. But he wasn't responding, he wasn't taking the gun. That's when I noticed he wasn't firing back either. I looked up and screamed._

"_Edward!" I threw myself forwards and into the front and shook him. Finally his head popped up and he groaned. My hand went to his shoulder, where blood was slowly seeping out from his fresh wound. _

"I'm fine, how are you?" he knelt down beside me and placed two fingers against my neck.

"Your blood pressure is still running high," he placed his palm against my forehead and did me a once over. I swatted his hand away quickly and pulled him down beside me.

"That eager to have your way with me, Miss Swan?" he laughed and placed both of his hands on my hips.

"Shut up and let me look at you," he laughed but let me do what I needed to. He seemed alright, from what I could see that is. Although he wouldn't let me see the wound.

"Baby please, I'm fine." He placed his hands on my cheeks and forced me to look at him.

"I'm fine," he assured me again. He pulled me into his chest and held me in his arms. There was no safer place, nowhere where I'd rather be. Other than in the safety of our home but this was close enough for the moment at least.

"I want to go home Edward, I want to be safe again." I buried my face in his chest and let the tears fall into his ratted clothes.

"We will be Bella, I promise you." He wrapped his arms around me protectively and kissed my forehead.

"We will…"

Minutes seemed to drag into hours. For all I knew we had been hunted for years now.

Right when we thought things couldn't get any worse they did… We all turned our attention to the light coming from the opposite direction. The light getting brighter and brighter, it was getting closer and closer towards us. Edward dragged me over towards the others and we camped out together.

Jasper handed the guns around as we formed a barrier around Rose who was still unconscious on the ground.

The lights swarmed through the trees as the rustling of the bushes were just beyond us.

"I heard something over here…" a voice picked up as the many footsteps grew closer and closer. I took the safety off my rifle and prepared to fight.

The fight for our lives never seemed to give in.

Was this our future, fight for life?

"Shut up…" the voices stopped, the rustling stopped and the light stay permanent towards us. They spotted us. Just as I aimed my gun towards the bush a very familiar face stepped through the bushes.

"Dad?" Emmett's voice confirmed my suspicions.

* * *

**_Well what do you think? _**

**_They're been found? _**

**_But are they out of danger yet?_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

* * *

Little bit of self promotion here:

**_My other stories: DarkMoon_**

_When Bella was little she and her father were kidnapped... Charlie risked his life to set Bella free.. As the years go on Bella struggles with her life, her best friends Emmett and Jasper help mask her pain with alcohol, sex and parties... but what happens when Bella is forced to face her past, what happens when the new golden eye'd family move into town...Dark Themes._

**_My other stories: Darkness in the Light_**

_When Bella is not human, and when she is not a vampire... what exactly is she... What if her life wasn't a life but hell.. What will happen when the Cullen's come along and notice something different about her life... What secrets will be revealed? What relationships will form? _

**_My other stories: Broken_**

_Bella Swan, that's all there is to it, right? Just the average new girl with nothing to hide – right? - WRONG. What's Bella's life like when she's on the run, what happens and when she runs straight into her past? Everything comes crumbling down. Normal pairs._

**_My other stories: Nightmare of My life! (Supernatural x Twilight)_**

_My name is Isabella no-last-name Swan, I was found at Fork's Memorial Hospital with no memories of my past, the only thing I did know was my name Bella, it was written on a small piece of silver that was attached to my charm bracelet. The only memories I have are that of my nightmares, the ones of the Yellow eyed man and two men Sam and Dean. The wonders of my past haunted my every waking and sleeping minute, that was until the truth was revealed when a certain pair of golden eyes walked through the cafeteria doors..._

**_My other stories: Immortal Bella_**

_When Edward left he left Bella broken, but what if she wasn't saved by the back that day, what if that very day a very strong vampire was born. When Edward returns what will he find? Which friends become enemies, which enemies become friends..._


	32. IBO

_**Hey everyone, so here the next Chapter!  
**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

_**Previously...  
**_

_**CPOV**_

"_What we will be doing?" Esme asked innocently._

"_We will be going out there to search; you will be staying at the hotel." I turned to my wife._

"_But Carl -"_

"_No buts Esme, these men are dangerous. I promised you that we will get our children back. And I can't do that if I'm worrying about my wife." I pleaded with her to follow my directions. She sighed and bowed her head, I knew how much she wanted to be right there with me, with us as we searched for our children, and I knew that if any woman was capable of helping us, it was Esme. She was like a lioness, cute and innocent on the outside – but mess with one of her young and she would tear you to pieces without a second thought._

"_Alright, but if I hear for one second that there is any slight possibility of me helping out than I will be there." She spoke with all seriousness. _

"_Deal." _

"_So how long?" Esme smiled slightly and looked back to Garrett. _

"_Another six hours." Garrett said looking down at his watch. _

"_I think we should get some sleep, we have a long few days ahead of us and we need our strength."_

* * *

_**And Now…**_

It's been seventy two hours since we arrived in Cyprus.

It's been seventy two hours since we first heard about our children going missing.

It's been seventy two hours of nonstop worry and panic.

My children were currently being hunted, being stalked by psycho killers. And we had just found out about it.

"Mr McCarthy, we will be landing in five minutes, the car is waiting to take you all to the hotel." We all looked up and noticed the co-pilot walk out from the front of the plane.

"Thank you Hamish," Garrett replied.

"There will be two cars waiting for us; we'll head to the hotel where our equipment has already been sent." Garrett spoke to all of us. Esme was still asleep on my shoulder so I lightly shook her to wake her up.

"My babies?" she whispered still half asleep.

"Where almost here love," I pressed my lips to her forehead as she rose up in her seat.

"As I was saying, it's a forty minute drive to the hotel where we'll set up and leave straight away." We all nodded for Garrett to continue.

"Esme dear, we would like you to be centre control. We will all each have a radio so that we can keep in contact with you, we will relay coordinates and if you could monitor a map and other things?" Garrett asked.

"Of course." Esme agreed almost instantly. We all knew that she wanted to be with us, but seeing at this was the next best thing she agreed.

"What about the police?" Peter asked looking at Garrett.

"…Surely they're not going to just let us walk off into the forest?" Everyone's faces fell. We hadn't thought of all the specifics just yet. I guess this was the time to think.

"Leave that to me," Esme beamed having that glint in her eye.

"What have you got planned Mrs Cullen?" Peter asked.

"It's Esme dear, and I think a hysterical mother in the middle of the lobby would be satisfactory enough don't you think?" She laughed and nodded her head.

Shortly after the plane had landed in the middle of a private airport, there were two cars as promised. Esme and I were in one while Garrett and Peter were in the other. By the time we arrived to the hotel, there were police cars guarding all the entrances and exits, obviously waiting for the arrival of said parents. There were barricades surrounding the hotel forcing back all types of media and spectators, this was the last thing that we needed.

The car drove us down into the underground car park where there were four policemen and two very obvious high ranking officials wearing black suits and ties. No doubt they were here to tell us to remain in the hotel where they would keep us up to date, that they were doing everything to find out kids.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, right this way." A policeman opened my door just as the car stopped.

"I'd like to be shown to our room where my wife would like to freshen up, then we will be taken to the police headquarters to get an overview, is that clear." I spoke looking down at the now scared looking officer. And this is who they had looking out for my kids!

"Yes sir." He replied swiftly.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Luca Pervado, I am the hotel manager. We have set you all up in separate rooms, Mr and Mrs Cullen you will be on level twelve in room a -" I grew tired of listening to insufficient people telling me what I could and could not do. Just as I was about to say something my beautiful wife stepped in.

"Excuse me Mister Pervado, are you a father?" My wife asked in her delicate lioness voice. The man seemed stunned for a moment before shaking his head.

"No didn't think so. Well I'd like to inform you that my husband and I as well as Mr McCarthy and Mr Whitlock here will be staying in our children's rooms. Where there things are, now do you have a problem with that?" She stepped forwards eyes the man who was a whole foot talking than her off.

"No ma'am." He stuttered before stepping aside.

"Right this way…" he gulped as Esme nodded and held out her hand to me.

I knew why they wanted us on different floors and in different rooms, they didn't want us talking to each other and they didn't want us doing something rash, like breaking out and trying to find our children ourselves?

We made it to our children's rooms in no time at all. I don't think that mister big shot really wanted to have another face off with the mother again, so instead of telling us what we were to be doing he decided to ask if it was alright. Smart man.

Esme and I stood in front of our new room and placed the key inside. As soon as we walked in, I heard a sob break through my wife's mouth. There in front of us was a hurricane of mess, food packets all over the coffee table, clothes flung all over the floor, dirty dishes found on the counters.

"My babies!" she turned and buried her face into my chest.

"It's alright Esme, we will get them back. I will bring them all back to you." She nodded and pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes. Lioness was back and she was out for vengeance.

"Will you be alright in here dear? We can get you another room?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No, I need to be here. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She smiled weakly through her pain and lightly pushed me out the door. We walked next door where we found Peter and Garrett sitting on the sofa, Peter had his head in his hands and light sobs broke through his back.

"Let's get ready." Garrett announced as he saw us enter the room.

True to his word, Garrett had managed to get three packs sent up to the rooms with everything we needed. Our usual hunting packs, anything and everything was there at our disposal.

Esme went into the kitchen quickly and started packing supplies. She made us a hot meal while we set up and then packed previsions for the hike. We had no idea how long we were going to be out there for, so we had a lot of protein bars, and high carb foods.

"There's going to be a jeep waiting for us at the edge of the track. We have a clear route to where those little shits found Bella's camera. We'll head there first and then head out." Garrett spoke as he handed each of us a radio.

"We'll stay on channel thirty seven. We will check in with you as much as possible, and if you hear anything…"

"…You'll be the first to know." Esme gripped in tight to the small radio as though her life depended on it.

"We head out in an hour," Peter announced snapping his phone shut.

"What about weapons?" I questioned looking at both men.

"Already got that covered, the jeep has got a trunk full for us." Garrett smirked.

"Good, now lunch is ready." Esme stood up first and lead the three of us towards the table. Looking at the buffet in front of us made my heart ache. This was our tradition, Sunday dinners with the family, all gathered around one of Esme's famous dinners and we'd be together. All of us.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" Esme asked holding her hand out to me. I smiled up at her and placed my hand in hers. I looked over at Peter and Garrett who had the no-way-in-hell-look, so I gave them the do-it-or-else look and they slowly and hesitantly placed their hands on the table joining us into a small makeshift circle.

"We were never religious people, but there was one thing we were always thankful for, and that was our children. You gave us a life filled with love and happiness and right now their lives are on the line. I pray that our children are returned home to us safely and unharmed. I pray that we can leave this place in peace and move on from this… please watch over our children and keep them safe until their father's arrive." Esme spoke fluently and looked back up to me.

"Thank you Esme," Peter spoke out with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Garrett replied sheepishly.

Not too long later Garrett, Peter and I had out things pack and were ready to go. We had our bags snuck out and into the dumpster behind the hotel ready for us to pick them up later. Give a room service guy a thousand dollars and their almost willing to do anything. Esme had spent the last five minutes in the bathroom preparing for her acting role downstairs, I had no idea what she was doing but no doubt my wife will pull through.

"Alright let's go," speak of the angel. As soon as she walked through the bathroom door I knew instantly what she was up to. Her hair was a mess but smoothed back trying to look decent, her eyes were red and blotchy and she had head makeup on, no doubt makeup that will run down her face giving the extra effect.

We all left the room together and went down to the front lobby, there were security everywhere. Both blocking us in and blocking the media out. We were in a prison here, a five fucken star prison.

"Esme dear, will you be alright here for the moment. We need to speak to the manager." I spoke down to my wife just loud enough that if there was anyone around in hearing range then they wouldn't get whiff of our plans.

"I-I'm fine Carlisle." She snapped at me_. God she was perfect!_

Garrett, Peter and I walked towards the manager's office and lightly knocked on the door. As soon as we entered we noticed a suit standing behind the manager and were looking through files.

"Ah what can I do for you gentleman, are the rooms to your satisfaction?" Manager guy asked with his fake plastered on smile as he gestured for us to sit down. God, what I wouldn't give to knock that guy's lights out.

"They're fine, but we are here for an update." Peter spoke up looking towards the suit. He shuffled in his spot completely taken off guard.

"Are you not a detective, FBI someone high ranking that is supposed to be looking for our children?" Garrett snapped back when no one answered us.

"Special Agent Mark Richards," the suit showed us his badge and placed it back in his jacket pocket.

"Great, so you can tell me where our children are, and that you have Royce and James in custody?" I crossed my arms over my chest showing him that we were not backing down, that we were going to be the whole step of the journey.

"Well were searched these three grids of the mountains and we have a lead on finding the two criminals." The suit spoke proudly.

"Three grids!" Peter shouted.

"They've been missing for days and you've only searched three grids!" Garrett placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and tried to get him to calm down. The hysterics were for Esme not us.

"Mister Whitlock I assure you, we are doing everything we can with the possible resources." Suit replied with the standard bullshit answer.

"Fine, call us if you find anything." Garrett stood up first and went to the door.

That was when we heard it.

"Where the fuck are my babies!" the beautiful sound of my angel. We all pushed out the door with suit guy and manager in tow.

"Ma'am please if you would just follow -" there was already a security guy trying to lead Esme into a back room no doubt to calm her down.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she turned and pointed her finger at the young guy.

"Do you have children!" she yelled poking her finger into his chest.

"No ma'am but I don't think -"

"That has everything to do with this. My babies are lost in the fucken mountain and you are here guarding me! Why don't you get your two fucken strong legs up that hill and save my babies!" She yelled with tears running down her cheeks. I made my way over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Esme dear everything is alright," I pretended to be that loving caring husband who wanted his wife to stop making a scene, when in fact I wanted the opposite.

"And you!" she turned to face me.

"Our children! Our babies are out there and you are sitting on your fucken ass! Get the fuck out of my sight!" she raised her hand and slapped me across the cheek. Okay that was not in the plan. I could see her hesitation slightly and her eyes telling me to move. I did as she wanted and walked away.

"Mrs Cullen if you please, will you join me in my office I can go through the plans to get your children back." Manager and suit finally walked forwards to confront the crazy women.

"Do not fucken patronise me you ignorant French asswhole!" and with that my stunning, beautiful, amazing, wife pulled her fist back and slammed it into fuck heads nose, hopefully breaking it.

Garrett, Peter and I ran for it. We made it out the back employee's only door and ran into the ally way.

"You got one hell of a wife their Cullen," Peter laughed as he threw one bag out of the dumpster.

"You're telling me," I laughed and passed the bag to Garrett.

"Alright were on foot until we hit the bottom of the mountain." Garrett pulled the map from his bag and we started running in the direction of the tracks. We ran through the crowds of people and pushed our way up the first of many steep hills, we didn't stop until we reached the black jeep that was hidden amongst the trees.

"Man I really need to make my morning jogs a run," Garrett puffed as we all leant up against the side of the jeep.

"Fuck," Peter gasped and bent over trying to get his breath back.

"You guys suck," I laughed trying to keep myself from panting.

"Sure thing Cullen, don't think I didn't see you push through that cramp a mile back." Garrett laughed and went around to the back of the jeep.

"Whitlock you son of a bitch," Garrett laughed and I quickly walked around the back of the car and saw what he was smiling about. The entire trunk of the jeep was filled with weapons galore.

"Are we fighting an army Whitlock?" I punched his shoulder.

"I would if it meant getting my son back." He nodded in all seriousness.

"There should be water in there too," Peter pointed to a hidden esky in the floor. This jeep was no ordinary jeep.

We filled out canteens to the rim and decided on packing a few litres into our packs as well. We picked the weapons we wanted, and packed our bodies with them. I was glad Whitlock remembered what weapons I liked. Two of my favourite hunting knives were placed in my boots, a pistol in the back of my pants, shotgun over the shoulder, two pistols strapped to my sides and a beautiful ak 747 to hold.

"Whitlock you did good." I smirked and lowered the trunk shut.

"Weapons were always my specialty Cullen," he smirked and headed to the passenger side.

"Garrett you drive, Cullen you navigate." Whitlock threw me a compass and a map. We all knew Peter was hopeless with maps, always got us lost when he tried.

"Good choice," Garrett smirked and started the jeep up. We strapped in knowing it was going to be a bumpy ride.

The ride was definitely bumping, and it was definitely long. I looked forwards and watched as Peter stared out the passenger window. Things had really changed since the last time we were together, all of us.

'_Whitlock, Cullen you guys take the east side, McCarthy, Doyle you guys take the back. Green and I will take the west while Daniels takes the front.' The team were huddled closely together watching the captain lay out the plans for the assault. It was meant to be simple, get in get out – but nothing ever seems to go to plan, not when it's something so big._

_For the past five years NYPD, FBI and any form of police force were on the lookout for the Volturi Gang. They had been on the America's most wanted list for decades, generations after generations of families taking over the family business, always getting worse as the years went on. _

_It all started with simple robberies, no casualties. _

_But now they pull out hits, take out full blocks filled with innocent people. They didn't care who got hurt or who got in the way, they always got the job done. While the FBI were always ten steps behind them. _

_There had been many arrests for those who were apart of the Volturi Gang, but not one photo or piece of evidence had the face or names of the leaders. They were completely in the dark and it was frightening. _

_That's when they called us. We were the last resort. _

_Our team was known to no one, we did not exist. _

_We were I.B.O – invisible black ops. We completed the missions that no one else would attempt. _

_FBI had one of their own inside the Volturi Gang for the past four years and tonight was the night he was going to meet with the suspected leaders of the Gang. Let's hope it was with the leaders so that our guy can get home to his wife and kids. _

_We were currently gathered two blocks away from the house, the planned meeting spot for our Volturi members. _

_Tonight would be the night, the night were I finally got a full good night's sleep, the night I stopped worrying about my family and my involvement, the night I could finally put this case behind us._

'_Alright we move out in five. Get your shit together men.' The captain announced with a small smile on his face. No one wanted to admit how excited we all were about this case; it was a big deal not only for our team but for the country. Plus we were all getting a nice little pay out from the government. _

_I sat down next to McCarthy and opened my wallet and looked at the one family portrait I had stuffed in there. This was a tradition we had all come to do, look back at our loved ones to remind us what we were here for, why we spent so many days away from our families so that they could sleep at night. _

'_New photo Cullen?' I looked up and saw Whitlock standing over me with a grin on his face. I smirked and handed it to him. _

'_Look at little Alice, god she's going to cause all kinds of trouble for you when she's grown up.' Peter laughed and handed it back to me. Alice was my one and only princess, she had me wrapped around her tiny fingers and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Esme and I had been trying for children since the day we got married, but the universe wouldn't allow it. At the time we thought of it as a curse, but then we stumbled across Alice and Edward. We found them both walking the streets one cold Seattle night. Esme was beside herself; she couldn't understand how parents could abandon their kids and let them fend for themselves. She walked right up to little Alice and asked her if she would like a mommy. _

_That was without a doubt the best day of my life. _

'_Hey Cullen I've gotta take this, let Captain know.' I looked back as Peter signalled to his phone. _

'_Make it quick Whitlock,' I smirked knowing that it was probably his wife. Those two were inseparable, always joined by the groins. _

_By the time Peter returned the Captain was announcing our departure. I grabbed mine and Peter's pack and hurled it at him. But he didn't even blink, the bag just dropped to the ground._

'_Peter you alright?' I asked giving him a quick nudge. This was no time to be spacing out, if one man didn't have complete focus then the whole team would suffer the consequences. _

'_Yeah man, let's do this.' He smirked but it was completely forced. _

'_Snap out of it man, tonight will change our lives.' I clapped him on the shoulder and tried to give him the encouragement that he needed to push forwards._

I was right about one thing.

That night did change our lives, and definitely not for the better.

"Over there!" My head snapped up and looked through the front window where Peter was pointing. Emmett pulled the car to a stop and we quickly got out checking out the tracks. There were two sets of tyre tacks heading up the mountain, one made by a jeep or four wheeled drive of some sort and the other from a dirt bike.

"At least four days old, but no more than five. The rain from last week would have washed them away." McCarthy was bent over the tracks and slowing stood up checking out our surroundings.

"_Mother goose to Big C do you read me?" _

I quickly snatched the radio from my belt and held it up to my mouth.

"_Big C to mother goose loud and clear," _I rolled my eyes at the lovely names my wife decided to come up with.

"_Any sign of them?" _I could hear the desperation in my wife's voice as she spoke through the small receiver.

"Not yet, but we did just come across two sets of tracks – heading east up section four." I waited for a moment for Esme's reply. We each had a copy of the layout of the mountains and divided it up into sections, places that the camera was found, places where they were last seen via the camp, places of water storages.

"_Confirming section four,"_ Esme's voice rang through the radio.

"Affirmative."

"_Alright, well you two sections away from where dumb and dumber found the video. Continue heading east for two sections and you will be at the spot." _

"Got it, have you heard anything from the police?" I asked as Garrett and Peter surrounded my radio.

"Esme did they find anything?" I asked again when I heard no reply.

"_An abandoned car was found in section twelve. There was blood but no bodies." _Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"We'll head up section eight first and then head towards section twelve. Let us know if you find out anything else."

"_I will." _We could all hear the tremors of my wife's voice as she held back her tears.

"Stay safe mother Goose," I smiled hoping that maybe it would give her something to smile about too.

"_You too, all of you." _

With that we ended the connection.

"We'll have to go by foot from now on." Peter said looking up at the narrowing path ahead of us.

"Let's go." Garrett grabbed the rest of our supplies and handed them out. Not more than a minute later we were trekking up the mountain.

* * *

**_What do you think? _**

**_Why is Carlisle so pissed with Peter?_**

**_What will happen when the dads discover the destroyed jeep! Will there be bodies in there? _**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_Read and Review - please :)  
_**


	33. The Cabin

_**Hey everyone, so here is my story!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_Warning: Contains some graphical scenes. For mature audiences only. _

_Do not own Twilight or the characters - but do own my own plot/storyline. _

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"_Alright, well you two sections away from where dumb and dumber found the video. Continue heading east for two sections and you will be at the spot." _

"Got it, have you heard anything from the police?" I asked as Garrett and Peter surrounded my radio.

"Esme did they find anything?" I asked again when I heard no reply.

"_An abandoned car was found in section twelve. There was blood but no bodies." _Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"We'll head up section eight first and then head towards section twelve. Let us know if you find out anything else."

"_I will." _We could all hear the tremors of my wife's voice as she held back her tears.

"Stay safe mother Goose," I smiled hoping that maybe it would give her something to smile about too.

"_You too, all of you." _

With that we ended the connection.

"We'll have to go by foot from now on." Peter said looking up at the narrowing path ahead of us.

"Let's go." Garrett grabbed the rest of our supplies and handed them out. Not more than a minute later we were trekking up the mountain.

**_And Now..._**

* * *

**CPOV**

We were walking the mountain side for hours upon hours. There was no stopping us from reaching our children. We only took minimal breaks and they were by force only, we had to force ourselves to rest and rehydrate, it will only be our downfall if we didn't.

The sun set, the sun rose and set again. Days went on and there were still no signs of our lost children or of the men chasing them. We were following their trail, but we were still days behind them.

Esme had been keeping us up to date with what was going on back at the hotel, they had called her in as soon as the detective noticed that we were all missing. But with Esme being the amazing wife that she is managed to put them back into their place without too much hassle. She had even managed to get close to one of the younger American detectives who was on the case and gathered details about their search.

Detective Saunders was thirty two year old man, who had recently lost his daughter and wife to the Volturi gang. He wasn't going to stop until he had his revenge on his family. The night after Esme had been questioned about us, Saunders had appeared at the hotel late that night. Apparently the information the police had been feeding Esme was a load of bull. Saunders even mentioned that he believed that some of the police officers on the case were under the control of the Volturi and couldn't be trusted.

Saunders checked in with Esme every day, making sure that she was okay and she was safe. He would report back to us every night to inform us where their team was searching and if they had found anything. He told us over and over again that we needed to be the ones who found our children; he didn't trust the team out there at the moment.

"We need to move quicker, if we pick up our pace we will make it down to section twenty two by nightfall." Garrett had the map open and was tracing the path we were about to make towards the west side of the mountain.

"We can fill up our canteens here," Whitlock pointed to a fresh spring that ran straight through our desired path.

"Let's move out," I spoke and placed the map back into my bag and pulled out my canteen.

"Cullen take lead," Garrett spoke out and I nodded quickly. It may have been a good ten years since we had all used our training skills into practice but we still remembered everything – like riding a bike.

When going on hikes like these ones you need to keep focus whenever you move. So you swap leaders every couple hours. First person is all the eyes, your responsible to make sure that your leading the team in the right direction, your responsible to spot something that may be of use. The middle person or team are on rest patrol. They look around but not as attentive as the leader. It's their time to recharge their batteries. And the last person is there to make sure that the team stay together. No one is to fall behind. There had been missions were we had to walk for days without rest, you never think that you could walk and sleep at the same time, but when your that exhausted its fairly easy.

This time it was Whitlock's turn to rest. But I don't think any of us took that time to stop. Not when it was our children on the line.

I kept picturing my girls hurt and scared, begging for me to find them. I don't know what I would do if King had found Rose. If any one of them lays one hand on my children they're going to wish for a quick death when I get my hands on them.

My eyes kept focus on the trees surrounding me, they snapped to each and every break, or snapped twig or any sign of blood. Every few kilometres or so we would see a section of flattened grass, or an area of burnt out twigs or small signs that our children were here and still alive.

Then I stopped. Whitlock ran up the back of me and was about to curse at me when I slowly pointed to the small puddle of dried blood.

There were no words spoken as we gathered around the small area and searched for signs of life, or worse – a body.

"There was a fire here," Garrett knelt down near me and poked at the ashes.

"Guys," we all turned and saw what Whitlock was holding. A slither of glass covered in blood.

"Where the hell did glass come from out here!" Garrett stood up and inspected the small piece of glass.

"What about one of the jeeps, car accident?" Whitlock asked. I looked at it and quickly shook my head.

"No, car windows are normally thinner than this, this is more like a window from a house or something. And there's no angle so can't be car." I held the glass in my hand and twisted it around a few times trying to work out where it had come from. But there were no houses even remotely close to us.

"Any idea where it came from?" Whitlock asked looking back at me.

"No," I groaned and placed the glass into a small zip lock bag and placed it in my bag. We would keep it for evidence.

"I think I do," my head snapped up and I looked over to Garret who was knelt down a few metres away from us.

"There's a trail of blood heading this way," he pointed to the ground and kept walking through the tree line. I pulled my bag back on my shoulders and started to follow Garrett along the path.

We followed the trail for a good five minutes before we came across something that we never thought we would see out here. A cabin.

"What the fuck!" Garrett gasped and quickly pulled out the map from my bag.

"This is not on the map, why the hell is it not on the map!" Whitlock was looking at the map and true to his word this cabin was non-existent.

"Let's check it out," I didn't care whether or not it was on the map, what I cared about was that it was here and it was right in front of us. If someone was hurt in there, if one of our children where inside that cabin and hurt, while we were just standing out here bickering about why or why not the cabin was on the stupid map, then I'd never forgive myself.

I took lead and followed the blood trail until I found the source. There was a broken window on the south side of the house, and a small pillow on the glass trying to cushion the shards.

"That better not be one of our kids blood!" Garrett yelled and pulled himself up to the windows ledge and looked inside.

"Fucken hell!" he gasped and quickly dropped back down.

"What is it!" Whitlock and I both questioned as his face paled.

"There's a bed… there's chains at the bottom of it." Garrett grunted.

"That's it," I looked up to Whitlock and he pulled out his AK-47 and headed for the front of the house. Without hesitation we followed his league and took his flanks. As soon as we faced the front door Garrett and I stood on either side while Whitlock faced the door. He looked at me than at Garrett and nodded. With a quick motion Whitlock raised his leg and kicked in the door.

We burst inside and prepared ourselves for an attack. If there was someone in here, than they were most likely a bad guy. No one in their right mind would have a bed with chains attached to it.

My finger was right on the trigger preparing for an attack as we fanned out and searched each of the room, but they were all empty.

"Clear," I sighed and lowered my gun and placed it in the back of my pants.

"Hey guys check this out," I turned out of the dirty green bathroom and followed Whitlock's voice. I entered a small study and froze. Covering each and every wall were newspaper clippings of our kids.

"What the fuck!" the words slipped from each of our mouths as we took in the room. I turned to the left and noticed a wall completely dedicated to me and my family. Clippings of Alice and Edwards adoption, clippings of Rose being found, us moving to Chicago than to Seattle, our whole lives were documented on this single wall.

"Who the fuck are these sick sons of bitches!" Garrett yelled and threw his fist into the wall.

"No…" Whitlock whimpered and I saw him stroking a photo on the wall. I looked over at it and felt my heart break for him.

Doakes was standing behind a young blond woman with a knife to her throat. A sob broke from Whitlock's lips and he ripped the photo off the wall.

"Peter…" I stepped forwards hesitantly and knelt down next to him. I looked at the photo and finally understood who it was. Charlotte.

"Peter what happened?" Garrett spoke out softly.

"Our last mission… when I got that phone call." Peter looked up at me and I nodded. Of course I remembered it. I nodded and he continued on.

"It wasn't from Charlotte, the Volturi had her. They said if I didn't break the formation that they would kill Charlotte and then Jasper. What else could I do!" Tears streaked down Whitlock's face as he clutched onto the photo.

"That's why you early fire?" I questioned finally understanding.

'_On my signal, we bust in. No earlier no later. Men this is our only chance at this, do not fuck it up.' The captain looked at each of us as we moved to each of our positions. Whitlock trailed silently behind me. _

'_Snap out of it Whitlock, we have a job to do.' I bumped him on the shoulder and he finally locked gaze with me. Something wasn't right. _

'_Sorry,' he gripped tightly onto his weapon as we moved silently along the side wall. This was it, this was going to save so many lives in the future. _

_I looked over to the other side and noticed the captain nodding. Almost time. One small whistle was the signal that we were all waiting for. I took in a deep breathe preparing myself but something happened. Something that should not have happened. A gun went off behind me, and then it began. Guns went off in every direction._

"They promised not to hurt my family, they promised to give them back to me safely." Whitlock groaned and wiped his eyes.

"One of their men was killed, so they killed Charlotte. Two weeks later we found Jasper wandering around the park all alone." We all sat down and took in the information that we were given. All this time I had hated Whitlock with a passion, I blamed him for everything.

"God Peter – I'm – fuck - mate." I fell backwards and leant up against the wall. This had just gone from worse to drastically worse.

"Let's keep going," Whitlock pushed up from the floor and walked out of the room. I looked at Garrett and noticed they were glassed over.

"Did you know?" I whispered. Garrett shook his head quickly.

"Fuck," I slammed my head back against the wall and groaned.

"Guys come on," Whitlock's voice echoed throughout the cabin. We quickly stood up and headed outside of the cabin. Whitlock was staring down at the ground and walking back and forth.

"Tyre tracks, looks like a patrol." Whitlock stood up and started to follow the track.

We managed to follow the tracks for a few miles before the sun set effectively cutting off our search for the night.

'_Carlisle, are you there?" _I quickly pulled out my radio and replied to Esme.

'_Saunders' is here too, we have some information.' _Esme spoke softly as Garrett and Whitlock gathered around me.

"Go ahead." I replied wanting to get anything and everything out of them.

'_The detectives on the mountain have picked up a trail. They're heading through section twelve.' _Saunders voice echoed through the radio.

"Were in section ten now, we will reach there tomorrow." I replied calmly.

"Are you going to tell them about the cabin?" Garrett asked and I looked to Whitlock for an answer. He shook his head and I agreed. This wasn't something that I wanted my wife to know; it would only worry her more.

'_How are you guys holding up?" _Esme whispered concern flooding her voice.

"Were okay love, how are you? Are you sleeping?" I questioned.

'_I'll sleep when my babies are home sleeping safely in their beds.' _Esme snapped. I sighed and let my head fall forwards.

'_I'm sorry love, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me.' _

"Please get some sleep Esme, we'll talk to you later." I spoke softly hoping that my wife was coping alright.

'_Alright, I love you.' _Esme whispered.

"Love you too." I clicked off the radio and placed it back into my bag.

* * *

Sorry that it has taken so bloody long...

Life has gotten in the way...

hope it was alright!

Thanks for sticking with me

R & R thanks


End file.
